LOVER'S
by Sharpey-00
Summary: Con la pasion de nuestro amor corriendo por nuestra sangre.Saya x Hagi . Solomon x ? Despues del final de anime.  El lado apasionado de los personajes de blood,la forma en la que demuestran su amor. Terminado.
1. Extasis

Bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic de esta serie. Sera un sayaxHagi y probablemente un solomonxoc.

* * *

**Cap.1. Extasis.**

Saya, Hagi y Kai caminaban entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser un antiguo laboratorio. Ante este pensamiento Saya no pudo evitar pensar que Diva pudo haber estado ahí tiempo atrás cuando experimentaban con su sangre, pero ahora su hermana ya no estaba y en cierta forma, eso le dolía.

**No entiendo por que te empeñas en revisar todos los laboratorios abandonados Saya** – le dijo kai mientras mientras quitaba un pedazo de madera de su camino**- Diva ya no esta, en estos momentos deberíamos estar cuidando de las niñas.**

**Lose, pero David y la señorita julia están cuidando de ellas así que no tenemos que preocuparnos. Además es mi deber encargarme de destruir todo esto que creo Amshell así…………..a nadie se le ocurrirá hacer lo que el hizo. –**dijo la muchacha con la vista vacía-

**-Saya…..-**dijo Hagi-

**No te preocupes Hagi, estoy bien** –pronuncio antes de seguir caminando por los largos pasillos-

Kai los miro atentamente, había momentos en los que prefería dejarlos solos, desde ese beso que se dieron en el teatro y desde que Hagi le dijera a Saya que la amaba (cosa que era mas que obvia para todos) parecía que cuando se miraban a los ojos en cualquier momento iban a ……………..

-**Hay que abrir esa puerta** – dijo saya parada frente a un gran portón-

El metal ya estaba oxidado y se miraba muy maltratado, probablemente llevaba años sin abrirse, quizás siglos. Sin duda alguna era uno de los primeros laboratorios que fueron creados.

Hagi se paro frente a la estructura y de dos golpes la tumbo haciendo un sonido sordo al caer al piso. Adentro había mesas en las que había artefactos extraños, papeles, y una cantidad exagerada de polvo. En las paredes había capsulas con sus vidrios totalmente sucios, Kai tuvo que limpiar uno con su mano para poder ver el interior.

**Oigan , miren esto……..-**dijo llamando a su hermana y a Hagi-

Saya se acerco seguida por Hagi, la muchacha al ver la capsula y lo que contenía frunció el entrecejo.

Adentro había lo que parecía ser un humano, o quizás era como la gentuza o algún chiroptero . De lo que estaba segura era de que ya no tenia vida pues flotaba en el liquido con los ojos abiertos y mirando al vació.

-**Experimentos **– dijo Kai mirando con lastima al ser que estaba en el interior-

-……………..-

-………**Tenemos que revisar cada una de las capsulas para estar seguros**-Dijo saya con un tono extraño, quizás trastesa-

Los tres caminaron en direcciones diferentes a lo largo de la gran habitación, habría quizás entre diez y quince de esas cosas y lo mas probable es que ninguna contubiera a un ser vivo.

Llevaban quince minutos y ninguno decía nada hasta que Kai llamo a Saya.

-**Saya, Saya ven! Corre!** – decía el muchacho haciéndole señas a la joven-

-**Esta……..?-**pronuncio asombrada- **H-hagi……-**llamo con voz trémula a su caballero-

El joven de cabellos largos abrió su boca y sus ojos en un gesto de asombro. En el liquido había una joven en posición fetal con sus cabellos negros algo largo flotando a su alrededor, por el color de su piel era posible que aun…….

- **Saquémosla rápido** – dijo el caballero buscando alguna ranura o un botón para abrirla-

**-Hagi?** – le cuestiono saya al verlo tan apurado-

**La conozco……..-**dijo mientras seguía buscando alrededor –

Kai y Saya lo miraron interrogantes.

-**Es** **mi hermana** – les contesto mirándolos –

Los dos se sorprendieron, Saya aun más. El jamás había mencionado nada de su familia y solo sabía que esta lo había 'regalo' por un poco de comida. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había preguntado nada acerca de su pasado antes de que llegara a la mansión. Esa muchacha era su hermana y si aun estaba viva y le sucedía algo, Hagi estaría muy triste . Lo último que quería era ver esa expresión triste en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos se ponían tan vacíos cuando algo le angustiaba. Movió su cabeza negativamente alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ultimamanete se la pasaba pensando en el de esa forma.

-**Aquí**- dijo Kai presionando un botón, el cual hizo que al instante el agua fuera filtrada y la capsula se abriera callendo la muchacha al piso-

**-Reila** – dijo Hagi hincándose a su lado y quitándose su chaqueta negra para cubrir el desnudo cuerpo de su la joven se revolvía en los brazos de su hermano tosiendo y expulsando esa agua extraña en la que había estado todo ese tiempoDespués de unos minutos su respiracion se fue apaciguando y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente**- H-hagi?**

**-Hai-**

**Como has crecido hermano – **le dijo con una sonrisa cansada-

El aun la miraba preocupado, y sosteniéndola fuertemente la cargo en sus brazos.

**-Tenemos que llevarla con la señorita Julia – **dijo Saya**-Kai, las bombas ya están instaladas?**

**-Hai, en cuanto salgamos de aquí y estemos seguros las activare para derrumbar todo esto.**

**-Bien, entonces bamonos-**

Caminaron rápidamente a la salida y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados y dentro de la camioneta que Louis les había prestado, Kai apretó en botón para detonar las bombas.

* * *

**Se encuentra bien** – dijo julia mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo- **Por ahora necesita descansar y luego veremos como se adapta su cuerpo al ambiente**.

-**Hagi esta bien?** – pregunto saya con sutileza-

-**Si, el se encuentra en su habitación.**

**Yo………..iré. a verlo** – dijo la muchacha antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.-

La mujer rubia y su hermano la miraron mientras corría escaleras arriba. Hagi y Saya estaban mas compenetrados que nunca, cuando le sucedia algo a uno el otro estaba de inmediato a su lado dándole su apoyo. Y nuevamente todos pensaban en que debían de dejarlos solos en el apartamento, pero los reclamos de Kai por proteger a su hermana eran suficientes como para que los demás desistieran de la idea.

Saya se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su caballero, había estado ahí en varias ocasiones pero esta vez se sentía nerviosa. Extrañamente nerviosa.

-**Hagi?** – pregunto asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta-

**Saya…….-**le contesto el joven sentado en su cama-

La joven paso y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo esas sensaciones que solo el le provocaba.

**¿Te encuentras bien?** – le pregunto mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos grises-

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**-Y tu hermana?**

-**También, gracias.Estuve hablando con ella hace unos minutos.**

-**Mmm, ya veo…….-** dijo apartando su mirada de la de el como si buscara algo en el piso-

El la canocia, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo le sucedía. Tomo su rostro por la barbilla y delicadamente hizo que lo mirara.

-**Saya, yo soy tu caballero. Y el que ella este aquí no significa que me vaya a apartar de ti. De hecho no veo que sea posible para mí el hacerlo. Jamás podría alejarme de ti.**- finalizo mientras acariciaba con su mano vendada la mejilla de la muchacha-

-**Hagi** – dijo saya cerrando los ojos ante la caricia-

Sintió como el movía su mano acercando su rostro al de el, y segundos después pudo sentir sus dulces labios presionando contra los de ella en un beso. Se habían besado en varias ocasiones pero cada que lo hacían iba creciendo una necesidad de estar con el otro mas y mas grande.

Ella inconcientemente le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, acariciando con sus manos los cabellos suaves de su nuca. Mientras el, tomándola de la cintura la recostaba sobre su cama y se posicionaba sobre ella.

-**Siempre …**.-comezo a decir saya cuando se separaron- **me gusto mas como te mirabas con el cabello suelto….**-concluyo desatando el listón que mantenía atada la cabellera de Hagi-

El le sonrió y tomo su mano para luego besarle el dorso.

-**Hagi…..tengo que decirte algo** – le dijo la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas-

**-Sucede algo?**

**ES que….yo te quiero decir que……yo te…….**

La muchacha se vio incapaz de completar la frase pues unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron.

-**Saya,Hagi! Bajen a comer!** – la voz de kai hizo que los de sobresaltaran, almenos el muchacho fue lo suficientemente prudente para no abrir la puerta-

-**Bueno, será mejor que bajemos antes de que se preocupen** – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que escondía la trastesa de no haberle podido decir ciertas palabras a su caballero-

Saya camino a la puerta y fue seguida por un callado Hagi, abajo todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares en su mesa.

**Anden, tomen su lugar para empezar a comer**- dijo Louis con un tenedor y un cuchillo en cada mano-

**-Gordo, que no puedes esperar un momento?** – dijo Kai con voz frustrada-

**Señorita Julia, como están las niñas?-** pregunto saya antes de sentarse frente a la inteligente doctora-

-**Muy bien Saya han estado alimentándose bien así que no hay nada de que preocuparse-** concluyo la rubia con una gentil sonrisa-

Saya se sorprendió mucho cuando Julia creo un suplemento alimenticio para las bebes de Diva, esta era una leche con todas las proteínas que necesita un chiroptero , y la podrían usar hasta que tuvieran un año . A saya le alegro ese descubrimiento, pues la verdad no quería que dos bebes estuvieran tomando sangre de sus biberones en lugar de leche. Era a algo a lo que aun no se podía acostumbrarse.

Todos comían mientras practicaban amenamente de una y otra cosa. La de comida de Kai siempre era deliciosa y lograba ese efecto en todos.

**Hagi………-**dijo Saya en tono bajo para que solo el pudiera escucharlo- **Después de la cena, puedo………puedo ir a conocer a tu hermana?**

El joven se sorprendió un poco pero después de unos segundos le contesto con una afirmación que hizo que Saya sonriera.

-**Así que conociendo a la cuñada eh Saya** – dijo Louis a su lado con voz alegre-

-**Cállate gordo!** – dijo Kai pateándolo por debajo de la mesa-

-**Óyeme, era solo un comentario!- **contesto el moreno sobandose su pierna –

Mientras ellos tenían su pequeña discusión y Julia y David les decían que dejaran de comportarse así, Hagi y Saya se pusieron de pie.

-**Muchas gracias Kai, estuvo deliciosa la comida** –dijo la muchachita con una pequeña sonrisa-

-**Con permiso**- se excuso Hagi bajando un poco su cabeza antes de guiar a Saya al cuarto en el que se encontraba su hermana-

**-Óiganme usted…..auch!-** Kai había tratado de detener a Saya y Hagi pero esta vez fue el , el que recibió una patada por parte de Louis-

Cuando el pelirrojo iba a protestar su compañero simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

David, algo cansado de la actitud de esos dos decidió prender el televisor con la esperanza de distraer un momento su mente. Dejo en el primer canal que miro era de entretenimiento y seria perfecto para la 'ocasión'.

Tomo nuevamente su asiento que estaba a un lado de Julia, al parecer haría una entrevista a un artista famoso en Paris. David casi se atraganta cuando miro al reportero.

**Ese es……..?**

-**Uno de los caballeros de Diva** – concluyo Julia-

Esas dos simples frases hicieron que kai y Louis quienes aun peleaban voltearan su atención hacia el televisor. Efectivamente era uno de los caballeros de Diva, Nathan.

-**Como puede estar vivo?, Saya lo corto con su espada**.-dijo incrédulo el pelirrojo-

**Si el esta vivo……-**comenzó David- **es probable que Solomon también lo este.**

Kai frunció el ceño la idea de ese caballero de Diva molestando nuevamente a su hermana no le hacia nada de gracia.

* * *

La estancia ya estaba oscura y era alumbrada por una lámpara aun lado de la cama dándole un aspecto realmente acogedor.

Se podía ver como debajo de las sabanas un cuerpo respiraba tranquilamente .

Hagi se acerco a la cama y sentándose en ella acarision con una mano la cabeza de su hermana quitando unos cuantos cabellos de su frente. A su lado Saya se comportaba con delicadeza como una novia a casa de sus suegros por primera vez.

La muchacha se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas y después de apretar un poco los ojos los abrió lentamente.

-**Reila……-**la llamo su hermano con esa voz gruesa y suave a la vez-

-**Hermano**-contesto la muchacha con una sonrisa-

-**Quiero que conozcas a alguien.-**

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y luego se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera. Saya la miro sorprendida por el parecido con Hagi, su piel, cabello y ojos eran del mismo color. Incluso parecía tener esa elegancia que su caballero tenia.

**Ella es Saya** – dijo Hagi tomando a su dama por la mano para que diera unos cuantos pasos adelante-

La muchacha la miro con una mirada que Saya no supo identificar, era una mezcla de sompesa y gentileza.

**-Mucho gusto Saya, Hagi me dijo que esta ropa es tuya, Gracias**- le contesto con una sonrisa-

**De nada, me alegro que te ajustara bien , y el gusto es mió** – dijo la hermana de Diva rascándose nerviosamente una mejilla-**Dime, te sientes mejor?**

-**Si, espero en unos cuantos días estar recuperada.**

**No trates de esforzarte, puede que te lastimes** – dijo Hagi en tono alarmado-

-**Hagi** – le contesto reila con una sonrisa- **lo dices como si no superas lo que soy –**término con una pequeña sonrisa-

**El que seas un chiroptero no me alegra mucho que digamos** – dijo el caballero de Saya- **Y hasta que no recuerdes o encontremos con que sangre te convirtieron tendrás que tener mucho cuidado.**

La muchacha llevo su mirada gris al piso.

**Descansa un rato, nos veremos mañana** – le dijo Hagi arropándola nuevamente-

-**Hai…..y Saya, de verdad me alegro conocerte.**

**Igualmente Reila** – contesto la reina con una sonrisa sincera-

Hagi apago la lámpara y después de echar una ultima mirada a la habitación salio junto con Saya.

**Es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a ti Hagi** – dijo saya quien después de unos segundos entendió lo que había dicho – **Lo digo…….p-pues…..por que……..**-trato de decir con la voz atropellada-

-**Saya**-

-**H-hai?**

-**Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado** – le contesto su caballero rodeándola con sus brazos-

Ella le iba a contestar pero prefirió limitarse a sentir el aroma de el mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaban juntos era lo que mas podían desear, el sentir al otro a su lado era la mejor sensación.

Esta vez Hagi inclino su cabeza para besar sus labios y ella lo recibió gustosa pasando sus manos al cuello de su caballero. Con sus cuerpos juntos sintiendo esa sensación de éxtasis recorrerle las venas.

Continuara.

* * *

**El primer capitulo º0º. Nose si les haya gustado XD, si hay algunos reviews lo continuare y si no les gusto pues no XD. **

**Como ya se dieron cuenta esto transcurre después del final de la serie, aunque algunas cosas son diferentes. **

**Bueno pues, diganme que les parecio y denme sus opiniones.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Deseos y Encuentros

**Cap.2**** Deseos**** y encuentros.**

Reila despertó lentamente, si algo tenía que 'agradecer' a Amshell era que los experimentos salieran mal o el que hubieran querido crear algo parecido a un humano pues aun podía disfrutar del placer que era dormir.

Se estiro en la cama y luego se sentó en ella, en la silla que estaba a un lado había un cambio de ropa. Lo tomo entre sus manos y procedió ponerse las prendas que había ahí, desde hace tres días no había salido de ese cuarto pues Hagi como hermano protector no se lo había permitido.

Con su ropa puesta que consistía en un ligero vestido y una gabardina sobre este, y unas botas. Al instante supo que esa ropa era de Saya, tendría que agradecerle el gesto a la joven.

Abrió la puerta dándose cuenta de que no había nadie en el pasillo por lo que decidió bajar, se escuchaban voces y el tenue golpeteo que hacen los cubiertos.

Se acerco y miro como todos comían animadamente.

-**Buenos días** – saludo desde la entrada-

Los presentes voltearon a verla mientras ella levantaba su mano para saludarlos de manera insegura.

**Reila-** dijo Hagi parándose de su asiento y acomodándose a un lado de la joven-

-**Ya me encuentro bien Hagi, no te preocupes**.-le dijo dedicandole una sonrisa-

El caballero la miro unos momentos y luego se relajo un poco mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de su hermana menor.

**Ella es Reila** – dijo dirigiéndose a quienes ya se habían convertido sus compañeros- **Ellos, son Kai, David y Louis . Ya conoces a Saya y a la Señorita Julia.**

-**Hai, mucho gusto**.

Hagi la condujo al asiento que quedaba vació el cual era a un la do de Louis y frente a Julia. Todos comían incluso Saya con su ya común apetito. Le dirigió una mirada a su hermano pues los chiropteros no se alimentan exactamente de 'pan y agua', Hagi le indico que todo estaba bien y que se tranquilizara.

**me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, si no es molestia claro**- dijo Julia-

**No, para nada es molestia**-Contesto con voz suave-

**-Bien…….recuerdas quien estaba a cargo del laboratorio en el que te encontrabas?**

-**Amshell, ese era su nombre**-

**Si no es difícil para ti, podrías contarnos por favor como fue el tiempo que pasaste en ese lugar hasta ser 'transformada'?**

Hagi dio respingo en su asiento más que incomodo por la pregunta, bajo la mesa Saya tomo una de sus manos y la apretó calidamente. Cuando el cabello volteo a verla ella le sonreía cariñosamente.Ella era la única que tenia ese poder, el de poder hacerlo sentir una sensación y al otro segundo hacerlo sentir la sensación opuesta.

**Llegue ahí después de que nuestros padres nos vendieran………….A…….Hagi lo llevaron a 'otro lugar' eso era lo que siempre me decían, y a mi me llevaron a ese laboratorio, cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no era la única ahí, había varios niños algunos mas grandes que yo. En la semana nos hacían pruebas y los viernes nos revisaban nuevamente, así era siempre. Nos hacían hacer ejercicio y nos daban clase de combate. Durante años fue de esa forma hasta que cuando cumplí los 16 . Un día en el que era la revisión las cosas fueron diferentes y revisaron cada detalle aunque fuera muy pequeño. Después me inyectaron una sustancia roja, ahora entiendo que era sangre. Cuando paso un mes a varios nos metieron en unas extrañas capsulas. Y dormi………………….**

La muchacha guardo silencio mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Nunca la trataron mal, no. Pero ese estilo de vida que llevaba no se podía llamar en realidad…………………vida.

-**Pero………..-**comenzó a hablar Saya- **No te preocupes Reila, eso no volverá a suceder nunca. Es por eso que estamos buscando cada rastro que hubieran podido dejar los chiropteros para borrarlos completamente. Además que no dejaremos que nada así vuelva a ocurrir.**

-**Hai, Arigato Saya-San** – dijo la muchacha de los ojos grises-

La comida siguió con preguntas de menor importancia, para que al final todos terminaran hablando más amenamente.

**Reila , deberías de ir a comprar algo de ropa**- le dijo julia como sugerencia-

-**Bueno yo……..-**

**Yo te acompañare**- dijo Saya- **Así** **podrás mirar Paris otra vez**.

**Iré con ustedes** – dijo Hagi . Y eso en verdad NO sonó como una opción , más bien estaba diciendo que lo haría.

Kai que se encontraba al lado del caballero de Saya , levanto una de sus manos y le dijo confidencialmente el oído.

-**No sabes lo que te espera amigo, las mujeres ala hora de ir de compras son un peligro.**

A Hagi se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando acababa de conocer a Saya hace tantos años, cuando ella era caprichosa y se molestaba cuando las cosas no se hacían como ella decía. Como había cambiado todo…..

**-Regresaremos mas tarde Kai** – dijo Saya dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo-

-**Si, si, pero tengan cuidado**.

Saya salia del departamento mientras se despedía con su mano.

* * *

Caminaron durante la mañana mirando las tiendas, Reila miraba fascinada hacia todos los lados, maravillada con poder caminar nuevamente por las calles, y de ves en cuando jalaba del brazo de Hagi para señalarle algo que le gustaba. Saya, aun lado de su caballero los miraba con una sonrisa, desde hace tiempo que Hagi se merecía el poder ser feliz plenamente y le alegraba el que por fin lo fuera.

**Entremos ahí!** – dijo la oji gris antes de correr dentro de una tienda-

Esa vez, Saya le ayudo a escoger la ropa . Unas botas, una falda y una polera negra fue lo que compraron. Hagi desaprobó totalmente el atuendo diciendo 'Ese pedazo de tela es muy corto', refiriéndose a la falda.

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer llegaron a un parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, algo retirado del apartamento. Hagi y Saya se sentaron en una banca mientras Reila se sentaba en otra. Mientras la oji gris miraba el extenso parque con la mirada, buscando una que otra ardilla que subía a un árbol, Saya Y Hagi se entretenían mirando el paisaje que eran los ojos del otro.

Reila iba a preguntarles algo pero cuando volteo a verlos se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo, se puso de pie y les sonrió, haciendo que su presencia llamara la atención de los dos jóvenes-

**-¿Ocurre algo Reila?** – Le pregunto su hermano-

-**Esta** **oscureciendo y no traje mi chamarra**-

**Bien, entonces regresaremos al apartamento**-

-**No, ustedes quédense aquí**- dijo con una sonrisa- **Yo regresare, recuerdo bien el camino.**

-**No regresaras sola Reila** – le dijo su hermano-

-**Hagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**- dijo jalándolo del brazo- **Anda, además te conviene.**

El muchacho levanto una ceja.

**No creo que le ocurra nada malo Hagi. Si quieres puedo avisarle a kai por teléfono para que este al pendiente** – dijo Saya-

El se hubiera negado y hubiera hecho que su hermana le hiciera caso, eso es lo que hubiera pasado si la Voz de Saya no hubiera dicho esas palabras. Esa muchacha a la que tanto amaba tenía y creía que tendría por siempre ese poder que ejercía sobre sus emociones y sus sentimientos.

Jamás podía negarle nada. Jamás.

**Esta bien, pero iras de inmediato al apartamento.**

**-Hai-** le contesto la joven de cabello negro-

Los dos miraron como la muchacha se alejaba balanceando en una mano la bolsa en la que había metido la ropa que se quito. Se habían quedado solos en el parque, el cual estaba cada vez más y más vació por la hora que era. A sus espaldas las luces comenzaron a encenderse y brillaron calidamente entre la noche.

-**Gracias Saya** – dijo el joven mirando a su reina-

Ahí esta el, agradeciéndole enteramente cuando era ella la que sentía que debía de darle las gracias.

-**Hagi, no tienes por que agradecerme nada**.

**Si tu no me hubieras dado tu sangre no habría podido ver a mi hermana otra vez y………….no habría podido estar contigo por tantos años**.- dijo apartando unos mechones de cabello del rosto de Saya-

Ella se sintió extrañamente Feliz, siempre que pensaba en la vez que convirtió a Hagi en su caballero la invadía un sentimiento de culpa que nada lograba confortar.

**-Hagi………..tengo que decirte algo que te quise decir desde hace mucho tiempo**.-dijo la joven mirando sus ojos y armándose de valor-

-**Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras** – le dijo Hagi regalándole una mirada calida-

-**Hagi…yo………………..-** sentía como sus labios comenzaban a temblar presos de un nerviosismo, mientras ella sentía como sus mejillas se iban tornando más y mas calientes. A esas alturas ya debía de estar completamente sonrojada- **Yo……….yo te amo**. **Te eh amado desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo, pero tenia miedo de que si te lo decía algo malo ocurriera, de que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de eso y terminarias herido. Hagi tenia miedo, perdóname, perdóname por favor** – dijo tapándose su rostro para tratar de ocultar las lagrimas que lo surcaban-

El la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad, al final ese sentimiento de alegría fue más grande y la abrazo mientras ella al instante escondía su rostro en su pecho y pasaba sus brazos por su espalda.

**Tu siempre me demostrabas e incluso me dijiste que me amabas y yo no te pude contestar nada **– decía apretando la tela de su gabardina- **perdón, perdóname Hagi.**

-**Saya, no hay nada de lo que me tengas que pedir perdón**- dijo acariciándole la cabeza-

-**Hagi **– dijo levantando su rostro para verlo-

El aprovecho este gesto y se inclino para besarla en los labios. En subida no había besado a otra mujer que no fuera Saya y la verdad no lo deseaba. Los labios de Saya eran demasiado adictivos, demasiado deliciosos como para querer probar otros.

Estuvieron varios momentos así, moviendo sus labios sobre los del otro y disfrutando de esa eternidad que querían pasar a un lado de esa persona..

**No llores Saya**- dijo el caballero limpiando las lagrimas con sus pulgares- **Lo importante es que lo dijiste, no importa el tiempo.**

**Te quiero muchísimo Hagi –**dijo recargando nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho- **Muchísimo ,de verdad.**

El se dedicaba a hacerle pequeños cariños en su espalda y en su cabello. Una pareja ya madura que pasaba por ahí, comento lo tiernos que se miraban, si Saya hubiera escuchado ese comentario su rostro se hubiera convertido al instante de un rojo intenso.

**-¿ Quieres que regresemos?-** le dijo Hagi de forma tierna –

-**Aun no, déjame estar así un rato mas **– dijo acurrucándose contra el fuerte pecho-

**Si ese es tu deseo** – le dijo abrazándola y recargando su barbilla en su cabeza-

* * *

Reila había caminado por unos quince minutos, en otros quince estaría de regreso al departamento. Como le gustaba poder pasear por las calles de Paris otra vez, poder escuchar a la gente hablar, poder……….ser libre.

Se detuvo en una esquina pues el semáforo marcaba una mano en rojo para los peatones. Miro el letrero de la dirección de la calle para asegurarse que iba por el camino correcto. Sonrió cuando confirmo que iba bien.

Aun lado de la dirección había otra de la calle que daba hacia abajo: 'Jardines'. Volteo su mirada al lugar, se podía ver algunas luces .

Podía ir a echar un simple vistazo, después de todo solo seria eso y Hagi no tendría por que enojarse si llegaba un par de minutos después. En vez de cruzar la calle camino hacia abajo al final de esta.

Al llegar miro unas escaleras y bajarlas pudo ver que el jardín era de metros y metros de longitud. Se sentía maravillada, la noche siempre era muy reconfortante para ella, no es que el día no le gustara pero la noche le encantaba y el estar en un lugar como ese le hacia sentir una paz impresionante.

Camino por un marcado camino empedrado, entre rosas rojas de un lado y rosas de otro hasta que llego a un pequeño puente con un pequeño 'lago' debajo de el.

Se quedo en medio recargando sus brazos en el borde y mirando los extensos caminos de flores alumbradas por las farolas.

-**Es hermoso verdad?** – Dijo una voz detrás de ella-

Ella volteo la mirada para ver a un joven rubio que se paro a unos dos metros de ella.

-**Si, lo es**.-contesto con una sonrisa-

-**Eres de por aquí?** – Le pregunto el joven-

-**Si pero………..digamos que tiene mucho tiempo que no vengo a Paris**-

-**Entiendo. Ah, discúlpame mi nombre es Solomon- **dijo caballerosamente-

-**Reila** – le contesto extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de el-

Solomon tomo su mano y contrario a lo que ella pensó el se inclino y le beso el dorso. La muchacha se sonrojo.

**-Encantado**-

Reila puso el brazo sobre el borde del puente e inconcientemente recargo su barbilla en la mano que había besado solomon.

**Por cierto** –dijo Solomon- **te había visto antes?** – le pregunto mirándola con curiosidad-

**-No lo creo, tiene mucho que no** _–'salgo' _pensó, - **ando por aquí.**

**Tu rostro se me hizo familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde. Tss, debo de haberme confundido **– dijo moviendo su mano como alejando sus pensamientos-

Estuvieron callados unos momentos, mirando las rosas que se alzaban un poco mas haya del agua.

-**Esas rosas son bellísimas** – dijo reila apuntando a unos rosales de rojo intenso-

Solomon miro hacia donde ella apuntaba y luego le hizo un comentario para distraer su atención.

-**La luna también esta hermosa**-

-**Hm?**-pregunto mirando hacia el cielo- **Hai, tienes razón.**

Cuando la muchacha regreso su vista Solomon estaba frente a ella con una rosa en sus manos. Ella se extraño pero decidió sonreírle cortésmente.

-**Gracias**-

**-Permíteme**- Dijo antes de acercarse y poner la rosa sobre su oreja-

Solomon le devolvió la sonrisa y fue hasta entonces que Reila se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba algo de tiempo ahí.

**Mi** **hermano me va a matar** – dijo para si misma- **Lo siento pero ya tengo que irme –**

**Fue un placer conocerte- **le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa**-**

**-Igualmente, adiós- **se despidió con la mano antes de correr a la salida-

Solomon la miro alejarse mientras seguía pensando de donde se le hacia tan conocida la muchacha. Si el hubiera sabido que ella era la hermana de Hagi, aquel al que Saya amaba tanto. No lo hubiera creído.

* * *

Saya y hagi caminaban tomados de la mano, jamás habían hecho algo así pero les gustaba como se sentía esa sensación.

**-¿Estas cansada Saya?-**Le pregunto Hagi cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento-

La pregunta venia a que esos días la joven había estado demasiado ajetreada, revisando uno y otro lugar que pudiera tener relación con los chiropteros y por las tardes organizar su tiempo para cuidar a las niñas de Diva.

-**Si algo pero no te pr….-**no había terminado de decir la oración cuando los brazos de hagi pasaron por debajo de sus rodillas y la levantaron-**H-hagi pero que…..-**trato de decir mientras sus mejillas se encendían-

-**Aun tenemos que subir unas escaleras y ya has caminado bastante**- le dijo en tono serio-

-**E-esta bien….-** dijo tímidamente-

El abrió la puerta y luego subió las escaleras que daban hasta el número en el que se hospedaban. Cada departamento era de dos pisos, muy cómodos y cogedores eran el ejemplo perfecto de la fortuna de Joel. El les ofreció una 'pequeña' mansión, pero se negaron al sentir que estarían abusando de su amistad, sin embargo el insistió y les dijo que por lo menos le permitieran buscar un buen lugar para que se hospedaran.

-**Saya!Te encuentras bien?, te paso algo?-** fueron las inmediatas preguntas de Kai al verla llegar entre los brazos de su caballero-

-**No** **te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada**- le dijo cuando Hagi la deposito amablemente en uno de los sillones de la sala-

Algo cansada. Que pretexto tan mas barato pensó Kai, iba a comenzar a alegar cuando como siempre Louis lo interrumpió con un comentario.

-**Kai,** **yo también estoy cansado. Podrías cargarme hasta mi habitación?-**le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-

**Claro que no!...Tu…Tu…..Gordo!** – dijo señalándolo con un dedo-

Ante esa actitud tan común en ellos se escucharon risas por el lugar.

-**Reila ya llego?-**pregunto Hagi mirando al alrededor-

**-Si, ella llego……..hace un tiempo**- Dijo David, la verdad es que la muchacha no había llegado hace mas de cinco minutos y le sorprendía que no se hubiera topado con Saya y hagi-

**Y las niñas?-**Pregunto Saya-

-**Ya están durmiendo no te preocupes**-le contesto Julia-

-**Bien** **en ese caso, creo que iré a descansar**- dijo la muchacha estirando sus brazos-**Buenas noches**

Saya se puso de pie y Hagi camino a su lado , los dos subieron a la habitación de la joven.

**-¿ Y el a que va a su habitación?-**pregunto Kai-

-**Esa es la misma pregunta que nos hacíamos nosotros cuando Irene venia**- dijo Louis sonriendo-

-**Nggh………….Hm**- dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos-

Saya se cambiaba en el baño de su habitación poniéndose el vestido ligero que utilizaba para dormir. Afuera Hagi la esperaba mirando por la ventana.

-**Hoy fue un lindo día, muy lindo de verdad**- dijo la muchacha cuando salio y se metió en las sabanas de su cama-

-**Lose**-le contesto el caballero con una sonrisa-

-**Hagi………-**lo llamo Saya-

**-¿Qué sucede?**

-**Podrías…………..podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche?**-le pregunto con un rubor en sus mejillas-

**-Saya, no puedo hacer eso**- le contesto el joven de manera seria-

-**Solo, quiero que durmamos juntos. Solo eso sin…….hacer nada**-contesto con la cara encendida-

El la miro dándose cuenta de las palabras inocentes que pronunciaba.

-**Esta bien, si ese es tu deseo**-

Hagi se quito su gabardina negra quedando con solamente con la camisa blanca y sus pantalones. Se metió en la cama y se recostó aun lado de Saya, la muchacha se acurruco en su pecho.

-**Este, también es tu deseo Hagi?**

**-Si Saya. Estar a tu lado siempre va a ser mi deseo.**

La muchacha sonrió y luego levanto un poco su rostro para besarlo en los labios. Después volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba. Sabía que Hagi no dormiría en toda la noche, y era muy probable que ella tampoco lo hiciera. Pero podrían disfrutar de la cercanía del otro por muchas horas y eso la mantenía feliz.

Continuara.

* * *

**Saludos!. Pues me gusto escribir esta parte xD. Que creo me quedo algo romantica.**

**Veamos.**

**Hagi, Saya y Reila pasaron el dia juntos, luego la hermanita d eHagi los dejo solos para que estuvieran juntos un rato, y mientars ellos platicaban ella conocia a Solomon. Me pregunto como hubiera reaccionado Hagi si se enterarara……………o si se entera! O.O. Kai igual de sobreprotector que siempre xD.**

Agradecimientos especiales a :

**Lorena,Lady,Michelle,sesrena,Alis Elric,Noci-Chan,Lyn Sakura,hana-uzumaki,El angel de la oscuridad,Maite,Kirara, Aguila Fanel,rob-ita, ya Miss-Sakura Black. **


	3. Emociones

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir teñiendo el cielo de una gama de colores rosas, naranjas y morados.

Saya se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas, aun con su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de su caballero.

-**Mmm, buenos días Hagi** – le saludo con voz soñolienta-

-**Buenos días Saya, descansaste bien?-** le pregunto el joven quitando unos mechones del rostro de Saya-

-**Si, y…………..creo que te lo debo a ti**- contesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

El caballero no le contesto nada y solamente se limito a tomarla por el mentón y besarla en los labios, tener esa libertad, ahora que no existía ninguna barrera emocional entre ellos era la mejor sensación de todas. Poder abrazarse y besarse cuando quisieran , de verdad que se sentía muy bien.

**-¿Qué hora es?-**pregunto Saya acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho firme de Hagi-

-**Las 6:30 AM**.- Le contesto mirando el reloj digital que estaba aun lado de la cama-

**Aun es temprano, quedémonos así un rato mas **-dijo cerrando los ojos-

-**Saya**- le reprendió el muchacho con voz suave- **No es correcto quedarse en cama tan tarde-**

-**Solo serán unos minutos más**-

-**Eso dijiste ayer en parque**- le recordó Hagi con una pequeña sonrisa-

**-La verdad , me gusta mucho estar cerca de ti Hagi-** le respondió Saya respirando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados-

A el le encantaba que fuera sincera , y mas aun que le dijera que le gustaba estar a su lado.

-**Hoy tenemos que ir a recoger unas cosas para los análisis de Reila, me lo dijo la señorita Julia ayer**- dijo Saya desde su posición sintiendo como el cuerpo de Hagi se tensaba-**Todo estará bien**- le dijo apoyando una mano en su pecho y levantándose un poco para verlo a los ojos-

Hagi la miro regalándole una mirada dulce, la verdad es que le mantenía intranquilo ese detalle con su hermana: El saber su sangre. No sabían si era un chiroptero como los que comúnmente combatían, alguien como la gentuza, algo parecido a los caballeros o simplemente una joven con la que habían hecho experimentos y los que apenas cambiaron su metabolismo. Hagi esperaba que fuera la ultima razón y que su hermana pudiera llevar una vida tranquila.

**-Saya**…..-le llamo Hagi-

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

-**Ayer en la noche estuve pensando en algo**- le contesto mientras le acariciaba su rostro-

**-Hm?-**

**-Le** **diré a Kai acerca de lo que sucede entre nosotros**- le dijo con su peculiar timbre de voz-

La joven se levanto recargándose en sus hombros para poder velo mejor. Sabía muy bien que todos sabían que había algo entre ella y Hagi, pero ese 'algo' nunca había sido oficial entre ellos, saya siempre decía que Hagi era su caballero y Hagi decía que Saya era su reina a la que tenía que proteger. Ambos sabían que había algo mas entre ellos, algo que había crecido a lo largo de todos esos años y algo de lo que los demás estaban enterados.

**De verdad que eres todo un caballero Hagi**- le dijo acariciando con una de sus manos la blanca mejilla de el-

Y es que sus palabras eran ciertas, Hagi era literalmente un caballero,SU caballero. Aunque tenia cierto presentimiento de que Kai aria una de sus la famosas escenas de celos del hermano mayor.

**-Aunque……creo que kai……….-**trato de decir Saya-

-**Lose**- le dijo Hagi-

- **Shhh**- suspiro saya cerrando los ojos, de verdad que ya se estaba imaginando la reacción de su hermano-

* * *

Ya era las siete de la mañana en cinco minutos comenzarían a desayunar y ni Hagi,Saya y Reila habían bajado. Kai en su impaciencia ya se había acercado a las escaleras dispuestos a subirlas e ir a ver lo que sucedía, Hagi ni Saya se retrasaban nunca. Estaba con un pie en el primer escalón cuando su hermana apareció en las escaleras seguida de Hagi.

-**Buenos días Kai**- le saludo como comúnmente solía hacerlo-

-**Bueno** **Saya, por que tardaban tanto?,** pensé que había pasado algo ya iba ir a tu habitación- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaban los tres a la mesa-

Saya se ruborizo ante ese comentario, o más bien al imaginarse a Kai entrando a su habitación y mirándola a ella y a Hagi metidos en su cama.

-**Estaba cansada eso es todo, Hagi me estaba esperando para bajar juntos**- fue la explicación de la muchacha-

Se sentaron en el comedor y Hagi al instante noto una silla vacía.

**-¿Reila no a bajado?-** pregunto –

-**Emmm no creo que tarde mucho Hagi**- le dijo Louis-

Hagi asintió con la cabeza aunque si su hermana había regresado al departamento mucho antes que el y Saya no tendría por que estar tan cansada.

**Iré a ver si algo ocurre, disculpen**- dijo poniéndose de pie de su asiento-

Hagi subió nuevamente las escaleras y se encamino a la habitación que ocupaba su hermana. Toco un par de veces la puerta y al escullar un delicado 'adelante' giro la perilla para entrar.

Reila estaba sentada frente a un pequeño tocador cepillando su cabello, Hagi se poso aun lado de ella.

-**Por que no has bajado aun?-**su voz aunque era seria , tenia un tono sereno y apacible-

-**Perdón, no me di cuenta de la hora**- dijo la muchacha dejando el cepillo y poniéndose de pie-

Hagi le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, luego miro la habitación que aunque tenia pocos objetos la muchacha se había encargado de mantenerla en orden. Sin embargo hubo un pequeño detalle que le llamo la atención.

**Y esa rosa?-** pregunto acercándose a la flor-

Reila la había puesto en uno de esos jarroncitos que son únicamente para una flor. La muchacha abrió sorpresivamente al ver a su hermano acercarse a dicho objeto. ¿Qué le decía?, cualquier cosa no terminaría en nada bueno.

**-La** **tome cuando venia al apartamento**- le dijo esperando que su hermano le creyera-

-**Enserio?,yo no mire ningún rosal camino aquí**-le dijo Hagi tocando con una mano los pétalos y mirándole con una ceja levantada-

-**D-de verdad?-**le pregunto algo nerviosa la muchacha-

-**Reila**- dijo su hermano mirándola de forma seria-

Ella cerro los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados, esperando que el le dijera algún regaño pero solo sintió como la abrazaba fraternalmente.

-**Solo trato de protegerte Reila, no vuelvas a desviarte del camino a casa**- le dijo recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella-

Ella abrio los ojos sorprendida y luego volvió a fruncir levemente el ceño, estas últimos días el había estado muy sobre protector con ella y ahora que de verdad tenia una buena razón para llamarle la atención no lo hacia.

**-¿Qué ocurre Hagi?-** le pregunto sin entender aun su comportamiento-

El medito un momento sus palabras, se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-**Nada, ven bajemos con los demás**- le dijo abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara-

Ella asintió, si el decía que no ocurría nada pues debía de ser por que no ocurría nada, los dos bajaron para darse cuenta de que las personas en la mesa no habían tocado aun la comida, a pesar de que ellos dos no comían su comida humana les alegro que hicieran ese gesto.

-**Ahora que están todos**- dijo Hagi desde su lugar aun lado de Saya- **me gustaría decirles algo…**

Todos lo miraron prestándole atención.

-**Desde ayer Saya y yo estamos juntos**……..

Ese 'estamos juntos' era obvio lo que significaba. Louis cruzo sus brazos y asintió con su cabeza, Julia sonrió levemente , David miro con alegría a Hagi y Saya, Reila sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña y sus ojos grises se iluminaron, y Kai………..el muchacho no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, salvo por la boca abierta.

-**Kai**,-lo llamo Hagi- **Quiero preguntarte si estas de acuerdo con esto**-

Saya miro a Hagi y luego a su hermano, ambos no quitaban su mirada del otro. Parecía como si se estuvieran hablando por telepatía y aunque la mirada de los dos no era agresiva ni molesta, la estaba matando ese silencio.

-**Kai?**- le llamo Saya esta vez, esperando que el pelirrojo contestara-

Saya era libre, responsable y tenía todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera. Eso lo rabien ella , Hagi y el propio Kai. Pero aun así el caballero de la joven de cabellos castaños no creía correcto el simplemente tener una relación sin que el hermano de ella lo supiera .

**-¿Qué quieren que les diga?**- pronuncio Kai cerrando los ojos y colocando sus brazos tras su nuca-**La verdad es que no creo que………………………………………..haya alguien mejor que Hagi para estar contigo Saya**-concluyo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa-

La muchacha se paro y corrió a abrazar a su hermano por el cuello.

-**Kai!**- decía mientras lo abrazaba mas y mas-

**Saya, ya!me estas apretando demasiado!** – decía el muchacho comenzando a sentir como le faltaba el aire-

Saya lo soltó y disculpándose mientras sonreír regreso a su lugar aun lado de Hagi. Kai después de sobarse el cuello unas cuantas veces, miro al oji gris y le sonrió para luego extenderle su mano. Hagi la estrecho.

Esa fue seguramente la mejor merienda que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron Saya y hagi caminaban tomados de la mano como una genuina pareja de novios. Aunque la muchacha aun no se acostumbraba a eso y sus mejillas iban teñidas de un leve color rosa,no podía encontrarse más feliz .

-**Creo** **que es aquí**- dijo Saya mirando el letrero de un establecimiento y rectificando en un papel que sostenía en la mano que no iba sujeta a Hagi-

Habían ido a recoger algunas sustancias para que Julia pudiera hacer los análisis a Reila, claro que solo eran unos cuantas sustancias, puesto que tratándose un chiroptero se usaban diferentes tipos de instrumentos.

Cuando entraron Saya le entrego a la especialista encargada una hoja que le dio Julia con el sello de Joel, por supuesto.

No tardaron más de diez minutos, cuando estaban de regreso al departamento. Ese día pintaba para ser uno estresante para Hagi y Saya solo quería que el estuviera tranquilo por lo que regresar lo antes posible era lo mejor.

Paseaban por las calles hablando de esto y lo otro, cuando pasaron frente a un elegante restaurante , Saya se detuvo un momento para saborear el aire impregnado de deliciosos aromas.

-**Que bien huele**- dijo mientras su estomago gruñía- **Pero la comida de Louis y Kai es mejor. **

Iban a continuar con su camino de regreso cuando algo, o más bien alguien hizo que los dos se detuvieran.

Saliendo del fino lugar se encontraba Natahan, no levaba esa ropa estrafalaria que solía húsar si no un traje que a simple vista se miraba de etiqueta.

-**Pero que sorpresa**- dijo con una sonrisa-

Hagi al instante se puso delante de Saya.

-**Hagi,Hagi,Hagi**- dijo el joven moviendo negativamente la cabeza**- Yo no pienso atacar a Saya.**

Y auque el rubio sonreía Hagi no hablando la expresión en su rostro.

**Como es que estas vivo?-** pregunto Saya tras un brazo que Hagi había puesto delante de ella-

**Mmm, de la misma forma en la que Hagi aun lo esta**- dijo con una mano en su mejilla en un gesto pensativo-

Saya aun no sabía a que adjudicarle el que su caballero saliera con vida después de esa batalla con Amshell.

**Dime Saya**- le llamo Nathan- **como se encuentran las niñas?**

Ella supo que el se refería obviamente a las hijas de Diva, después de todo Nathan era el único de todos los caballeros que tenia su hermana que en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

-**Bien ambas están bien……………………………………………….emm, te gustaría verlas**?-pregunto con voz suave-

-**Saya**-dijo Hagi mirándola-

Ella puso una mano sobre la de el apartándola de forma gentil para que le permitiera caminar hacia el rubio.

**Estaremos toda la tarde en el departamento, así que si quieres puedes ir**-

-**Me encantaría**- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa-

Ella le indico la dirección, el antiguo caballero de Diva de verdad se encontraba feliz por la idea de ver a las pequeñas.

-**Saya, hay algo que quería preguntarte**- dijo Nathan-

**-¿Qué pasa?**

-**Se que es probable que te niegues y lo entenderé pero…………….a pesar de todo se que a Solomon le gustaría almenos ver a las bebes.**

Saya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos¿Solomon seguía con vida?, había escuchado algo acerca de su muerte . A su lado, Hagi frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-**No hay problema**- dijo Saya aunque por dentro se encontraba nerviosa con lo que pudiera causar la presencia de solomon-

-**De verdad eres una buena niña Saya**- le dijo Nathan recordándole la frase que le dijo hace meses en el teatro-

El rubio se decidió inclinando un poco la cabeza a Saya y con un ademán algo coqueto a Hagi. Cuando los dos estuvieron solos otra vez reino un silencio sepulcral.

**¿Estas segura de esto Saya?**

**No creo que solomon intente hacerle daño a las niñas**-dijo la jovencita-

Hagi no se refería solo a las niñas, jamás le agrado la presencia del caballero preferido de Diva y menos con esas muestras de amor que hacia ante Saya.

**-Si ese es tu deseo-**

**Todo saldrá bien Hagi**-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

**-Puedo pedirte algo?-**

-**Hm.?**-Saya lo miro confusa, el ojigris jamás le pedía algo –

-**No quiero que Reila este en el apartamento cuando ellos lleguen. Fue la gente de Diva quienes hicieron todos esos experimentos, ella apenas se esta recuperando y no creo conveniente el que los vea**-

Saya sabía muy bien que sobre el 'extraño y extrovertido' comportamiento de Nathan hacia Hagi, lo que mas le molestaba a el de esa visita era Solomon. Pero también tenia razón en lo que el decía.

-**Esta bien Hagi**-

Y sin más regresaron al departamento.

* * *

-**Pero** **por que no puedo estar aquí?**- preguntaba Reila a su hermano-

Desde que Hagi y Saya regresaron , su hermano se empeñaba en que la muchacha saliera a dar un paseo. Ella cada vez lo entendía menos , sabia que para la noche estaría todo listo para sus anilicis y quería descansar.

-**Por que no vas con Kai a dar un paseo?**-Sugirió Louis desde su asiento frente al televisor-

kai miro casi con terror a Hagi esperando a que le diera un golpe con el estuche de su chelo, pero antes de que el caballero pudiera decir algo Saya se le adelanto.

-**Si por que no van juntos**-

-**Por mi no hay problema**-dijo Kai con voz amable-

**-Bueno** **entonces esta bien, ammm nos vemos mas al rato**- dijo Reila despidiéndose de todos –

La muchacha los miro sin entender aun lo que sucedía , pero Kai puso una mano en su espalda de manera gentil y la encamino hasta la puerta así que no tuvo tiempo de sacar alguna deducción,.

Tomo del perchero su chamarra y salio del departamento seguida por Kai.

-**Bien, creo que……….será mejor tener todo** **listo**- dijo Julia parándose de su asiento y perdiéndose en alguna habitación del piso de arriba-

Saya sintió al instante un profundo silencio que callo sobre ellos, y por un momento le vino a la mente cuando aun no recordaba todo y los demás le ocultaban o no le decían las cosas.

Después de mirar hacia otro lado se encamino a la habitación en la que se encontraban las bebes.

El cuarto era pequeño pero muy acogedor, pintado con un color aperlado , con algunos muebles y dos cunas.

-**Solo trato de hacer lo correcto**- dijo parada frente a los cuneros-**Hagi **– dijo llamando al joven que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta- **Prométeme que no pelearas con Solomon.**

-**Yo solo vivo para protegerte Saya, y si el intenta hacer algo para dañarte obviamente no se lo permitiré-**

Saya guardo silencio mientras volteaba hacia las niñas. Sabia que solomon JAMAS la dañaría, el rubio parecía tener uno de esos flechazos que te dan y es tan difícil de quitarse de encima.

-**Todos los problemas comenzaron cuando Diva y yo éramos unas bebes y nos separaron de esa manera, y vivimos de formas tan diferentes. Yo no quiero que pase eso otra vez, no quiero que haya más problemas y guerras inútiles que no llevan a nada**.

Hagi, notando la tensión de la que Saya estaba siendo presa, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-**No quiero que nadie mas sufra Hagi, no quiero**-concluyo abrazándolo fuertemente-

Hagi le dio un beso en la cabeza y cuando se iba inclinar para depositar otro, Saya levanto su rostro y los labios del caballero fueron a termianr sobre los de ella.

Ambos, sintiendo como sus labios se habían juntado accidentalmente decidieron no romper el contacto y por el contrario profundizarlo mas.

Hagi pasó sus besos al cuello de Saya besando con ahínco esa zona en el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien sostenía entre sus manos fuertemente la tela de su gabardina.

-**H-Hagi**- pronuncio saya entrecortadamente-

El jamás había escuchado ese tono en ella, mucho menos en una situación así. La voz de la joven era quebrada impregnada de un deseo que le estaba trasmitiendo a el.

Sin saber muy el por que, Saya se pego mas a el cuerpo de el sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a subir respecto a la temperatura.

Hagi subió un poco sus besos hasta tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

-**Hagi…..-**saya cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de controlarse- **No podemos……..las niñas.**

-**Entiendo, si ese es tu deseo**- dijo el caballero separándose de ella-

El tono que el huso no era como cuando ella le daba una indicación, de hecho creyó escuchar en el un dejo de…….sensualidad. 'No podemos, las niñas', eso es lo que le había dicho ósea que pensaba hacer algo mas con Hagi?. Kami, si el supiera que ella deseaba tenerlo mas cerca.

Saya pensó en abrazar nuevamente a Hagi, pero no estaba muy segura de poderse separar de el otra vez por lo que fue a las cunas y cargo a una de las niñas que comenzaba a soltar pequeños pujidos.

-**Ya, ya. Todo esta bien**.- le dijo la muchacha meciéndola entre sus brazos-

Hagi miro a Saya y un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza aunque no lo expreso. La joven se miraba hermosa con un bebe entre sus brazos, verdaderamente hermosa.

* * *

Eran probablemente las cinco de la tarde , todos se encontraban en la sala a excepción de Reila y kai que aun no llegaban. Julia cargaba a una de las niñas mientras David hacia lo mismo con la otra.

Saya trataba de mantenerse tranquila , aunque esa tranquilidad se desestabilizo un poco cuando Hagi tomo el estuche de su chelo y bajo con el colgado sobre un hombro. Solo esperaba que no surgiera ningún inconveniente.

_Ding Dong._

El clásico timbre sonó indicando que los peculiares invitados habían llegado. Saya cerró los ojos lentamente y expulso aire en un gesto de relajación. Cuando Louis hubo abierto la puerta ella hizo lo mismo con sus ojos.

-**Buenas tardes Saya**- fue el saludo cortes y sincero que recibió por parte de Nathan-

-**Buenas tardes**- le contesto-

-**Solomon**. **No seas tontito ni irrespetuoso ,entra**- le dijo Nathan al otro rubio quien se encontraba aun en el pasillo-

Saya escucho unos pasos y después miro como la figura de Solomon aparecía en la puerta. Seguía llevando ese traje negro, solo que ahora en vez de una camisa blanca llevaba una color vino .

**-Buenas tardes**- saludo-

Todos los presentes le devolvieron el saludos con un pequeño movimiento de sus cabezas, a excepción de Hagi que apretó más fuerte con su mano la correa del estuche.

-**Vaya, son hermosas** – dijo Nathan parado frente a Julia y David mirando a las bebes- **Puedo?**

-**Claro**- contesto Julia poniendo sobre uno de los brazos del caballero a la niña que ella llevaba y luego David hizo lo mismo-

-**Son hermosas**- expreso Nathan con una sonrisa**- No había tenido oportunidad de cargarlas . ¿Qué nombre tienen?**

-**Ehhh, pues veras……….-**comenzó saya rascándose nerviosamente una de sus mejillas con un dedo- **La verdad es que……….aun no les hemos puesto nombres.**

Nathan parpadeo incrédulamente un par de veces y luego soltó una risa.

-**jajajajaja, de veras de pensar en unos. Ellas merecen un lindo nombre**- dijo mirando a esos pequeños seres que tenia en sus brazos-

Todo estaba yendo muy bien, incluso llegaron a reír tras un comentario de Nathan hacia Hagi. Saya no pensó que todo sucedería así, incluso cuando Solomon se acerco a las niñas les acaeció el cabello tiernamente y le dedico una sonrisa a cada una de ellas.

Pero como antes pensó, 'todo **estaba** yendo muy bien'.

-**Saya, puedo hablar un momento contigo?-** dijo Solomon-

Saya se encontraba aun lado de Nathan mientras Solomon se encontraba en la puerta del departamento apenes y se había movido de ahí, Hagi se encontraba uno metros mas atrás de ella casi en donde comenzaba el comedor.

**-Saya no tiene nada que hablar contigo**- le dijo Hagi de forma defensiva-

-**Tss Hagi, Tan imprudente como siempre**- le contesto el rubio apartando un poco de su cabello de la cara-

-**No** **importa lo que digas. No hablaras con Saya**- dijo cambiando su posición a una más amenazadora-

-**En donde quedaron tus modales y toda esa clase que tienes?. Solo quiero decirle a Saya que le deseo lo mejor sea con quien sea**.-le dijo a Hagi-

Hagi sabia que el estaba siendo sincero aunque le costase aceptarlo, pero es que de verdad no lo quería cerca de saya, de verdad que no.

-**No importa. Tú viniste aquí para ver a las hijas de Diva no para húsar eso como un pretexto para ver a Saya.**

**-¿Celoso Hagi?-**le cuestiono solomon con una media sonrisa-

**-¿De un caballero que abandona a su Dama? jamás.-**le espeto de forma seria-

-**Hagi, por favor basta**- le dijo Saya en un tono suave, pero su caballero solo le dedico una mirada y luego la regreso a Solomon. Con esa actitud que el rubio tenia menos le permitiría hablar con Saya-

-**Eso no es de tu incumbencia**-le contesto de forma molesta Solomon-

-**Así como no es de tu incunvencia** **lo** **que suceda con Saya**-

-**Eres un maldito testarudo**- dijo solomon transformando su brazo derecho en una cuchilla-

-**Hm**- le respondió Hagi con una pequeña sonrisa-

Solomon estaba furioso, y más que nada se sentía frustrado. Había ido ahí para ver a las pequeñas y de una vez decirla a Saya que ya no la molestaría, que la dejaría en paz y que entendía que su caballero era Hagi y no el aunque le doliera. Se abalanzo hacia Hagi pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Natahan ya lo tenía detenido por el brazo.

**Será mejor que te vayas Solomon**- le dijo el hombre con voz seria, esa misma que en ocasiones hacia temblar al mismo Amshell-

Se soltó del agarre y regreso su brazo a su estado 'normal'. Hagi seguía mirándolo de forma seria, pero si no quería que terminaran matándose seria mejor que se tranquilizara. Le dedico una mirada a todos los presentes que los miraban conmocionados.

-**Disculpen**- dijo inclinándose un poco antes de salir del apartamento-

Nathan se llevo una mano a su cabeza peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás antes de soltar un suspiro.

-**Lo siento, de verdad lo siento**-

-**No…………….no, te preocupes**- le dijo Saya después de entender mejor lo que había pasado-

-**Bueno, será mejor que yo también me retire, muchas gracias por todo. Y, recuerda ponerles pronto un lindo nombre**-

Nathan se despidió con una sonrisa calida aunque algo avergonzada por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con Solomon. Se dirigió a la puerta pero un par de metros antes de que pudiera llegar, esta se abrió y por ella entraron Kai y Reila.

Los dos iban a saludar aunque cuando miraron al peculiar visitante se quedaron en silencio, Kai pensó que debió de haber estado a.m. tiempo afuera con Reila y que seguramente Hagi estaría muy molesto con esto que sucedía.

Hagi miro a su hermana que simplemente miraba al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa y justo cuando pensó en ir a su lado ella corrió hacia Nathan.

-**Nathan!!** – dijo la muchacha corriendo a abrazarlo-

**Pero vaya, este día esta lleno de hermosas sorpresas-** le contesto el caballero poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la Joven-

Ella lo abrazaba como si fuera un osito de peluche mientras todos a su alrededor no entendían nada.

**Vaya, que cosa-** dijo Louis con una sonrisa-

-**Shh gordo.¿Que no miras la cara de Hagi?-**le dijo al oído-

Y en efecto, Hagi tenía una extraña expresión de desconcierto combinada con su típico semblante serio.

-**Hagi, el es quien me daba clases de etiqueta en…….-**comenzó a decir la muchacha de forma alegre-

-**Reila **– le dijo su hermano de forma seria-

-**Hagi,** **Pero yo lo conozco**- le dijo encorvando sus cejas de forma triste-

Antes que otra cosa ocurriese Nathan intervino.

**-Bueno, ahora si es hora de que me vaya**. No te preocupes- le dijo a Reila que lo miraba desconcertada- ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Y sin mas, salio del apartamento dejando a mas de uno confundido.

* * *

Julia extrajo una cantidad considerable de la sangre de Reila y después le administro algunas vitaminas con una jeringa adherida a una bolsita de plástico, de esas en las que hacían las transfusiones de Saya.

Mientras las vitaminas entraban en su cuerpo y Julia hacia los análisis necesarios Hagi permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, contándole acerca de los caballeros de Saya y su relación con ellos. La muchacha hizo lo mismo diciendo que solo conocía a Nathan y a Amshell, y que el rubio siempre se porto de una manera maravillosa con ella.

Hagi sabia muy bien que su hermana no era la típica niña tierna, feliz y que siempre esta corriendo y abrazando a todos esa era la razón por la que entendía que su relación con el caballero de Diva debió de ser buena, y que tampoco era del tipo frió , soberbio y engreído. Reila tenía el carácter de una muchacha 'normal' de 17 años.

Genial, ahora tendría que aceptar esa parte de la vida de Reila, parte de su vida que no conocía así como ella no conocía esa parte en la que estuvo con Saya. Tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas, de verdad que si.

-**Los análisis están listos**- dijo Julia.

Reila creyó que esas dos horas que pasaron habían pasado volando.

**-¿Están listos?**

-**Hai-** respondió la muchacha, Hagi se limito a asentir con la cabeza y tomar su mano-

-**Bien, revise todo detalladamente, cada estructura de ADN para estar completamente segura y, no hay duda de que……………….Reila tiene la sangre de Diva**.- dijo julia con gesto que dejo ver algo de tristeza-

Hagi sintió como si hubieran detenido su corazón, mientras su hermana se sentía desvanecer.

Continuara….

* * *

**Una continuación MUY larga y quizas media enfadosa XD. Diganme si se les hizo muy larga, y las hago un poco mas cortas.**

**Bueno, regresando a la historia ya se supo que Reila tiene la sangre de diva ahora si, habra que ver las reacciones de ella y Hagi, y hablando de Hagi demostro ser muy celoso cuando se trata de Solomon XD. Ohh y miramos la parte pervertida de Saya XDDDDDDDDD. Bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Diganme que nombres les gustaria que tuvieran las hijas de Diva?. Los dos que me gusten mas son los que les pondre! º0º.**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Sesrena**: Muchas gracias y espero que te gustara esta continuación.

**rob-ita**: Reila quiere mucho a su hermano y aprecia a Saya es por eso que le agrada verlos juntos, ademas de que aprovecho para andar loleando por la ciudad XD.

**Kirara**: Gracias, y si, de hecho esa fue la parte que mas me gusto escribir de ese capitulo.

**Lorena**: La reaccion de Solomon ya la veran, ya la veran. Y si de hecho habra Lemon de Saya y Hagi y otro de otra pareja que aun tengo duda de quienes seran exactamente, y pues te prometo que en la proxima continuación habra mas romance.

**Sabaku no Kyoko**Adicta OMG! Jajajaja , y de hecho todos tienenimaginación solo es cuestion de esforzarse un poquito.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Te agrada Reila? OMG que cool!. Y ya veran a Hagi sobreprotector y celoso claro que si XD. Y Solomon ya sufrio un poquito en esta parte, el queria hablar en buen plan con Saya y Hagi no lo dejo XDDDDDD.

**El angel de la oscuridad**: Muchas gracias!. Pues de hecho no queria involucrarme tanto en sacando teorias como sobrevivieron , ya lo are mas adelante cuando……bueno mas adelante XD. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Bara-chan**: Ya a pasado mucho tiempo y no se si aun lo necesites, pero el 3er opening d ela serie se llama **colors of the Heart** y es del grupo uverworld.

**Alexis Uzumaki**: ahhh muchas gracias!!! ;;. Kai y Reila?. Te gustaria verlos juntos?, no habia pensado en eso pero de verdad que me has puesto a pensar lol. xD. Solomon y Nathan son unos amores, Amshell es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

**Laila:**Muchas gracias y espero y sigas mirando blood +, d everdad es una serie muy buena.

**Winry-Revenge**: Gracias!!!! Y ya lo segui asi que no me pegues! Ò.o

xDDD.

**LAURA**: La verdad es que los ojos de Hagi me confunden , antes de escribir el fic mire varias imágenes de el pero en cada una tenia los ojos de diferente matiz , es por eso que me decidi por el gris al final XD. Gracis por el dato . 

**-Kirakisho-:** jajaja no te preocupes XD, y muchisimas gracias por el mensaje que me mandaste , me encanta leer respuestas largas XD. Y espero que el fic te siga gustando, Hagi ya pronto sabra lo de Solomon y pues bueno XD. Y si, Hagi y Saya son perfectos para el otro.

**Mayura-san**:Muchisimas gracias espero que te gustara este capitulo.

**OMG! Amo leer sus reviews:LLL**


	4. Tears

**Ok,ok creo que es obvio pero aun así lo diré xD.**

**Esto es un fanfic y por lo tanto muchas cosas NO SON como en la serie, de ser así, Saya estaría dormida, Solomon no estaría vivo, Hagi no tendría una hermana etc etc. El caso es que les quiero decir que solo en algunas cosas es igual a la serie , y las que no concuerdan es por que las decidí cambiar por la historia. Bueno, espero que hayan entendido xD.

* * *

**

**Cap4. Tears**

La habitación había quedado en silencio, un silencio tan pero tan profundo que los presentes pensaron que podrían escuchar el bombeo de sus acelerados corazones.

-**Eso no puede ser correcto** – contesto Reila con la voz algo desesperada pero tratando a pesar de todo, de guardar la compostura-

-**Lo siento**- Dijo Julia- **Pero no hay ningún error.**

Hagi mientras tanto miraba un punto fijo tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, reila con la sangre de Diva. SU hermana con la sangre de Diva.

**Es que eso no puede ser posible** – decía Reila-

**Reila tranquila, ya veras que ……..-**trato de decirle julia-

-**Como que tranquila?! **

**Reila**- dijo Hagi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- **Señorita Julia seria tan amable de dejarnos solos –**

-**Hai, con permiso** – dijo la mujer rubia mientras se inclinaba un poco, después abrió la puerta de la habitación y se perdió entre los pasillos-

**Hagi, verdad que estaba mintiendo. Verdad que si** – le decía reila mirándolo a los ojos-

**Reila escúchame. El que tengamos sangre diferente no cambia nada.**

-**Como que no cambia nada?** -Le pregunto incrédula la muchacha- **Hagi, lo cambia todo!. Dime que are si Saya tiene que pelear en algún momento?, me alejare kilómetros por que si su sangre me toca muero?. Que are mientras todos ustedes tratan de destruir a esos seres que tienen la misma sangre que yo?.**

**Reila-** dijo Hagi abrazándola, ella había empezado a respirar agitadamente y ahora se encontraba apretando entre sus manos la tela de su ropa-

**-Hagi, no lo entiendes?. Tu y yo………………………………………ya no somos hermanos-**

La primera reacción al escuchar eso fue abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, y después de unos segundos aun no podía entender las palabras que había pronunciado la muchacha. Ellos eran hermanos, aunque tácticamente, ya no tenían la misma sangre que los calificaba como tales.

**No digas eso** – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte- **La sangre no tiene nada que ver-**

-**Claro que si** – le contesto con unas pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos- **Ya no están esos lazos que nos unan. No es justo Hagi! No es justo! **– grito quebrándose por completo y llorando con un sentimientos tal que el caballero pensó que el también terminaría por romperse-

Ponía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos y como su gabardina se iba humedeciendo un poco por las lagrimas de Reila, jamás la había visto llorar así cuando eran niños y el verla hacerlo ahora le dolía de sobremanera.

**todo estará bien te lo prometo**- le dijo Hagi mientras acariciaba su cabeza- **Reila eres mi hermana y te amo, no permitiré que algo como esto cambie las cosas.**

……-

**Estaré a tu lado apoyándote.**

-**Tu eres un caballero** – le dijo mas tranquila. **Tu deber es estar con Saya y cuidarla, y no es que me moleste el que lo seas ni que tenga nada en contra de Saya . Pero se que esa es tu prioridad.**

**Reila** – la llamo una vez mas con una mirada triste-

**Pero yo are lo que……………………….lo que es lo correcto. Are lo que tengo que hacer.**

El la miro confuso¿Qué tenia que hacer?, por unos instantes una sensación de miedo le lleno el cuerpo, pensando que Reila pensaba hacer algo peligroso, algo arriesgado, algo mortal. Acabar con su vida antes de interponerse entre el y su deber como caballero.

-**No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería-** le dijo mientras inconscientemente la abrazaba mas fuerte- **Veremos la forma de superar esto, así que no pienses en locuras.**

**No te preocupes**- le contesto la muchacha recargando su cabeza en su pecho como si tratara de arrullarse con los latidos del corazón de su hermano, y así fue pues pocos minutos después estaba dormida-

Hagi la levanto en sus brazos y la deposito en su cama, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y estaba seguro que si abría los ojos estos estarían hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se quedo sentado en su cama unos momentos mas mirándola atentamente. A esas horas Julia ya les debía de haber notificado los resultados a los demás así que lo más propio seria el ir buscando soluciones, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

* * *

Saya se encontraba en su habitación, esa noche todos se habían ido a sus respectivas recamaras con un sentimiento extraño. Cuando Julia les dijo lo que había pasado ella no pudo evitar el imaginarse la cara de Hagi. Ese semblante triste que seguramente había aparecido en su cara cuando le dieron la noticia.

No podía dormir, naturalmente. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la persona que amas esta sufriendo tanto?. Inhalo y exhalo aire y luego decidió ir a ver a Hagi. Llevaba puesto el camisón corto que usaba para dormir pero no le importo, llevaba tratando de dormir dos horas y sabía que no lo conseguiría hasta hablar con su caballero.

No le extraño que al entrar en la recamara de Hagi el se encontrara en la repisa de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

**Hagi-** lo llamo suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si-

**Deberías de estar descansando Saya**- le dijo mirándola-

Era tan fácil notar la melancolía en esa mirada.

**No podía descansar, necesitaba ver como te encontrabas**- le dijo sentándose a su lado-

**Esperaba que ella tuviera tu sangre, la verdad es que eso era lo que quería-** dijo mirando nuevamente hacia fuera-

**-David ya hablo con Joel, para cuando Reila despierte mañana el ya estará aquí. Así buscaremos una solución, además todos los están apoyando. Hagi, yo estoy a tu lado por favor no olvides eso**- dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro-

-**Lose Saya**- dijo ladeando su cabeza y recargándola sobre la de ella-

-**No me gusta verte triste Hagi** – le confeso la muchacha-

**-Estaré bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora ve a tu habitación a descansar-** le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-

-**No pienso dejarte en un momento así Hagi**- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

-**Saya-** le hablo arrascando las letras-

-**Ya te dije que no Hagi** – le contesto la joven poniéndose de pie y metiéndose en la cama sin ninguna intención de irse-

El caballero la miro unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación, Saya tenia a veces ese toque d inocencia que la caracterizaba. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de lado.

-**Pareciera que lo usas como un pretexto** – le contesto el joven con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su cama-

-**No. Pero, te incomoda que este aquí?**- pregunto Saya mientras apartaba de su cara un mechón de su cabello-

**Debo de confesar que no** –

Cuando Saya lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo y se recargo en su pecho, cualquier persona podría ver esa situación como algo indebido pero para ellos era simplemente una forma de demostrarse que se apoyaban y amaban.

-**Hagi….-**le llamo Saya con la voz adormilada-

-**Hm?**- le contesto simplemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza-

- **Podría dormir a si, a tu lado todas las noches**- le dijo antes de caer dormida-

Hagi la miro sorprendo por la pequeña confesión, pero al instante apareció una sonrisa que fue acompañada por una mirada de ternura hacia Saya. La amaba, la amaba demasiado y esperaba poder estar con ella todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Joel llego muy temprano al otro día, y lo que mas les impresiono al verlo fue el verlo llegar sosteniéndose solo de una muleta. El les dijo que en verdad tenía que agradecer al dinero el que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de pagar semejante tipo de operaciones, y que en algunas semanas esperaba estar aun mejor.

A sus veinticinco años tenia la responsabilidad de toda una organización, y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí en ese momento.

-**Hay algo que me gustaría comentarles lo antes posible**- comento mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala ayudado por David-

-**De que se trata?-** pregunto el rubio después de tomar su lugar-

**Es probable que alguien este tratando de recolectar información acerca de Saya, Diva y cualquier conexión con ellas**- comenzó Joel- **hace días trataron de sabotear la base de datos que contiene los datos actuales.**

**-Datos actuales?- **pregunto Louis sin entender**-**

**Estado en el que se encuentra se organismo, y quizás cosas mas banales como direcciones y esas cosas- **contesto Julia desde su asiento-

**-A si es – **prosiguió Joel mientras cerraba los ojos**- y creo que en el fondo todos sabemos de quien se puede estar tratando.**

Hubo una pausa en la cual todos echaron sus pensamientos a andar sintiendo una extraña sensación de malestar, Saya n pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir una clase de pánico recorrerle.

**Si Hagi sobrevivió a esa pelea puede que…..**

**-No- **dijo Saya levantando la voz y mirando a Joel de forma seria**- Hagi vivió por que , por que……….el no puede estar vivo, no puede!!**

**-Saya, todo esta bien. Tranquila- **dijo Hagi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-

**-Eso significa que la persona de la que estamos hablando es – **comenzó julia**-**

**-Amshell- **Dijo Joel mientras bajaba un poco la mirada en un gesto pensativo**-**

Todo era algunas veces tan injusto, y este parecía ser uno de esos malditos momentos. Habían peleado por tanto tiempo contra Amshell, Diva y todos los demás caballeros, pensando que era probable que esa guerra jamás terminara, y cuando por fin lo hacia resultaba que solo había sido un desagradable intermedio que les dio la sensación de paz por unos momentos.

Saya sintió como si una ola de calor de esas que hay en el verano la hubiera golpeado y dejado sin fuerzas. Si Hagi no tuviera su mano sobre su hombro, dándole esa calidez que solo el le podía transmitir, es probable que desde hace mucho ya se hubiera roto por completo.

-**Aun no estamos un cien por ciento seguros, pero tenemos que ver todas las posibilidades**-dijo Joel-

**-Sea quien sea, tendremos que pelear otra vez**- dijo Saya-

**-Sabemos que ni Nathan ni Solomon están de su lado, estaría en una gran desventaja**- acerco Joel-

ok, un punto a su favor pero aun así la idea de Amshell vivo resultaba ridícula, tonta, absurda, los enfadaba y a pesar de todo eso les hacia dudar.

Su silencio les permitió escuchar unos pasos en el piso de arriba y como estos se acercaban sigilosos a las escaleras, terminando con la aparición de una figura.

**Emmm, los interrumpo?** – pregunto Reila algo incomoda con el silencio que se había formado-

-**no para nada**- Dijo julia parándose de su asiento- **Reila, el es Joel**- dijo poniendo una mano en la espalda de la muchacha y acercándola hasta donde se encontraba su jefe-

-**Mucho gusto señor**- dijo la jovencita mientras se inclinaba y el cabello le tapaba la cara-

-**jajajaja, Joel esta bien. 'señor' me hace sentir viejo**- sonrió Joel mientras lentamente se ponía de pie- **Así que tu eres Reila, eres tan hermosa como me dijeron.**

**-Muchas gracias Señ….Joel.**

Hagi le hizo una señal a su hermana y ella se sentó a su lado mientras el le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa tan poco característica en el, seguramente le quería dar a entender que todo se encontraba bien.

**-Bien ya sabemos por lo que estamos aquí- **dijo Joel, y Reila no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. El tema aun estaba demasiado vivo para ella-**Julia, serias tan amable-**

-**Hai. Reila sabemos que tu organismo se adapto muy rápido al medio ambiente, pero aunque no tiene mucho que has despertado, no has bebido nada de sangre y llegara el momento en el que los nutrimentos que te estamos dando no serán suficientes.**

**-Y eso significa que………**

**-Significa que necesitas de la sangre, la sangre que tu debes de tomar. Así como Saya necesita de la sangre de Hagi.**

**-Tal vez si Nathan o……..-**trato de sugerir Louis, pero al decir Nathan iba a agregar Solomon, la cara de Hagi no le permitió continuar la frase. El caballero de su hermana no estaría feliz y jamás aceptaría que Solomon compartiera su Sangre con Reila, y es que la verdad eso era algo muy íntimo aunque no lo pareciera-

Reila solo escuchaba sonidos, se estaba metiendo en un mundo que comenzaba a ver extraño. Se comenzaba a sentir incomoda en ese lugar, todos eran diferentes a ella, todos. Y todos, luchaban contra la sangre que ella tenia. Que ironía.

-**Para eso aun falta tiempo, yo me siento muy bien** – dijo la joven sin pensar verdaderamente en las palabras que estaba diciendo-

-**Estas segura?-** le pregunto Julia mientras arqueaba una de sus delgadas cejas-

-**Hai, en cuanto me sienta mal se lo comunicare señorita Julia**.

-**Bueno, entonces parece que eso nos da algo de tiempo**-Dijo Joel- Reila, recuerda que cualquier inconveniente que surja nos puedes notificar. De hecho, te exijo que en cuanto necesites ayuda recurras a cualquiera de rostros.

**Gracias** – contesto la joven de ojos grises con una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro-

**-Saya, Hagi me gustaría pedirles algo con respecto al tema que hablamos hace rato.**

**Que pasa Joel?** – pregunto Saya-

-**Me gustaría que viajaran a Nueva York. Ahí tenemos una base importante, seria bueno que trabajan desde un lugar retirado. **

-**Si con esto terminaremos el problema antes de que verdaderamente comience, esta bien**- dijo Saya-

-**Cuando estén listos para partir, llamo al avión privado para que salgan**-

-**Lo mas pronto posible, así estaremos de regreso pronto**- dijo Saya

-**Entonces todo estará listo para esta tarde-**

-**Hai**- contesto la castaña, internamente se sentía mal por tener que separes de los demás una vez más-

Joel se retiro y los demás comenzaron a ayudar en lo que pudieran a Saya y su caballero para su viaje. Ese día y los próximos cambiarían muchas cosas en las personas que Vivian en su apartamento, aunque algunos aun no las imaginaban.

* * *

Un cielo bañado de anaranjado con leves salpicones de un morado nocturno era el dibujo del cielo. Todos pensaron que el avión despegaría del aeropuerto de la ciudad, pero una llamada de Joel les indico que no seria asi.Y ahí se encontraban en la mansión del heredero de esa legaría, una mansión lo suficientemente grande como para tener una pista para dicho transporte.

**-¿Estarás bien?-** le pregunto Hagi a Reila antes de subir al avión-

-**Hai**- fue la simple respuesta , aunque por dentro tenia miedo de tener a su hermano tan lejos y sentirse desprotegida-

-**Recuerda que……**

-**Lose, todos están de mi lado**- le dijo Reila-

**Trataremos de regresar lo mas pronto posible, cuídate y haz caso a lo que te digan –**

-**Yo siempre hago caso**-

-.,**……………**.**hablo enserio**-

-**Yo también**! – le contesto indignada la muchacha-

Hagi la miro de forma perspicaz , sabia que su querida hermana tenia de vez en cuando esos ataques de emociones por los que se dejaba guiar.

**Cuídate mucho Reila, lamento que Hagi y yo nos tengamos que ir en un momento así**- dijo Saya quien acababa de llegar a un lado de su caballero y se inclinaba una y otra vez en señal de disculpa-

-**jajajaja No tienes por que disculparte Saya. Solo tengan cuidado**.

**Hai** – contesto alegre Saya- Bueno, adiós.

Los ya iban a la mitad de las escaleras del avión que los llevaría al compartimientos interior. De repente como si algo en la cabeza de Saya hubiera hecho 'clic' la muchacha se detuvo y se volteo a su hermano.

**-Kai, casi lo olvido** – exclamo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras-

-**Saya no corras, espera!** – dijo kai quien se apresuro a llegar donde su hermana-

-**Ya tengo ………los nombres……….perfectos para las niñas** – exclamo mientras agarraba aire-

**Hay Saya y por eso corrías de esa forma?!, por Dios pudiste haberte lastimado, no vuelvas a hacer eso o de lo contrario puede que…**

-**Akako y Akeny** –dijo con una sonrisa ignorando los comentarios del pelirrojo-

**-¿C-como?**

-**Akako, es perfecto con esos ojos que tiene, y akeny también.**

-**Últimamente estas echando a andar esa cabezota tuya eh!** – dijo kai mientras despeinaba los cabellos de saya-

**-Kai!**

-**jajajajaja, esta bien. Esos serán sus nombres-**le contesto con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca-

-**Bien entonces nos veremos pronto, y cuídalas bien!** – le grito la joven mientras caminaba de regreso a las escaleras-

-**Si, si y tu no comas tanto que un día te iras rodando!**

Los presentes los miraban con una gota sobre su cabeza. Cuando por fin Saya estuvo en la puerta del avión, levanto una de sus manos y se despidió de todos. No pudieron evitar contagiarse de esa chispa que Saya irradiaba.

* * *

Reila también salio de la mansión pero tomo un rumbo totalmente diferente al de la limosina. Había escuchado el lugar en el que trabajaba Nathan y afortunadamente sabía en donde se encontraba, era algo de lo que agradecía. El aun tener almenos un poco de noción de la ciudad.

Hagi ya tenia demasiados problemas y no quería complicarle mas las cosas, los demás estaban igual de ocupados en algo que ella aun no tenia idea de que era, y una parte le decía que no se la dirían.

Se sentía vacía , como cuando lloras y sientes que fueras un jarroncito lleno de lágrimas que cuando salen queda completamente vació. Eran unas horas apenas y ya se sentía como una completa extraña en el departamento.

Agradeció o que el lugar no s encontrara tan lejos o que sus pies la llevaran rápido. Probablemente un poco de los dos.

Era un edificio de pisos y pisos de los que seria mas común encontrarse en Nueva York que en Paris. Y cuando entro al recibidor se dio cuenta de que este era demasiado elegante.

**Disculpe**- dijo Reila a una de las recepcionistas- **se encuentra ****Nathan Mahler??**

-**Claro**- contesto la mujer como si eso fuera algo obvio- **pero no cualquiera puede entrar a verlo a menos que sea urgente, dime tienes cita?**

**-ahhh?-** Que Nathan no era solo un periodista?-

**Claro que tiene permiso de verme**- dijo una voz que se acercaba, la cual Reila identifico de inmediato como la de Nathan- **Y Marie….**

**-Si señor?**

-**Cuando la señorita venga otra vez, que pase de inmediato a mi oficina entendido?-**pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

**-Si Señor.**

**Gracias, eres un encanto**- dijo antes de caminar hacia donde Reila y poniendo una mano en su espalda los dos fueron saliendo del edificio-

**-****Eres el dueño de esto?-**pregunto la oji gris sin poder creerlo-

-**Si, pero me encanta el periodismo así que de vez en cuando yo también me encargo de alguna nota**- dijo Nathan con una pequeña sonrisa- **Dime, a que se debe tu encantadora visita?**

**-…………..-**ella bajo la mirada buscando las palabras correctas en el piso- **Hay un problema, conmigo………..**

**-¿Un problema?, que puede estar mal contigo?-** le pregunto Nathan-

**-Mi sangre……………..-**

-** Tu Sangre?. Oh, Reila……………**-dijo mientras la abrazaba en un gesto casi fraternal- **Que te parece si me acompañas a casa y platicamos mejor, serás mi invitada especial- **

**-Hai-**

Y sin más entro al lujoso automóvil de Nathan, esperando llenar almenos un poco ese vació que la rodeaba.

Jardines extensos, con rosales por todas partes, una gran fuente de agua y caminos empedrados para poder pasear por el lugar. Y después de esos metros y metros de flores estaba la mansión, imponente con su color blanco y el sol que la bañaba dándole un brillo.

**-¿Te gusta?** – pregunto Nathan con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo caballerosamente-

-**Como no podría hacerlo , sigues tan detallista como siempre**- le dijo con una sonrisa-

**Ven pasemos a uno de los jardines siempre es mejor cuando el aire te tranquiliza-**

**-Si tienes ****razón**-

Sabia que Nathan era excéntrico, eso lo podía ver cualquiera con el simple hecho de ver la ropa con la que en ocasiones (almenos cuando no estaba en el trabajo) solía vestir. Pero al ver en esa parte del jardín un pequeño lago, pensó que el lugar era más grande de lo que había creído.

**¿ ****Que tan grande es este lugar? –** pregunto Reila mientras asombrada tomaba asiento en el verde y fresco pasto-

**Bueno, siempre me gustaron los lugares grandes** –fue la simple respuesta de Nathan- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi…-le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa-

**Lose es solo que , bueno ****veras……..supongo que es obvio de quien tengo la sangre.**

**Si, y de verdad lamento que esto te este causando tantos problemas. Yo me entere de algunos experimentos que hacia Amshell muchísimo tiempo después. Me abría gustado poder hacer algo a tiempo.**

**- Me siento tan fuera de lugar Nathan –**dijo mientras apretaba con sus manos la tela de su falda negra- **Ellos a veces hablan de cosas y cuando yo llego se callan o cambian el tema, Se que Hagi trata de protegerme pero entiendo también que su prioridad es la que tiene como caballero de Saya, y yo no quiero interponerme en eso . **

**Aparte de que tu hermano mayor es una verdadera belleza**- comenzó Nathan mientras peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás- **El trata de hacer lo que considera mejor para ti.**

**-Aun así me siento tan diferente a ellos, y se que lo soy. Nose cuanto soporte así, además Hagi se fue por nose que problema, y nose cuando regrese. – **dijo mientras bajaba la mirada para tratar de calmar un poco su voz que comenzaba a quebrarse –

**Oh princesa**- dijo rodeándola cariñosamente con un brazo- **Todo estará bien, cuando te sientas mal ya sabes en donde buscarme siempre tendré tiempo para ti.**

**-Gracias Nathan** – le dijo Reila con una sonrisa agradecida-

Se sentía mejor y extrañamente había una sensación que le decía que en ese lugar estaba mejor. Se encontraba en silencio meditando cada uno de sus pensamientos cuando se escucho entrar en la mansión un carro, por el ruido era fácil saber que era uno de esos deportivos.

**-Oh genial, tendré la oportunidad de presentarte a alguien**.- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa-

**Ammm, esta bien** – contesto Reila mirándolo de manera curiosa-

**Es quien se encarga de las estadísticas y de manejar los bienes de la empresa, algo así como mi mano derecha**-

**-Ahh, es alguien del trabajo-**dijo Reila creyendo entender mas la situación-

**Se podría decir-** contesto Nathan con una sonrisa-

La joven hermana de Hagi estaba segura con que se encontraría con algún personaje distinguido y muy intelectual, algún hombre mayor quizás, o quien sabe tal vez alguien igual de excéntrico que su querido tutor.

**ah, aquí estas Nathan** – dijo una voz que no tenia ninguna de las cacteristicas anteriores-

**Solomon, que bueno que llegaste**. **Quiero presentarte a alguien**- Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa-

Y ahí fue cuando aparecieron las caras en estado de shok.

**-Tu-**

**-Tu**-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

**-Se conocen? – **ambos jóvenes miraban al otro con la boca abierta como si fuera y de hecho lo era totalmente extraño encontrar al otro en ese lugar- **Bueno creo que no se conocen de la manera correcta. Reila el es Solomon también era un caballero de Diva, Solomon ella es Reila la hermana menor de Hagi……..**

**-Eso no**…….-comenzó Reila-

**-Es posible** – termino la frase Solomon mirándola atentamente, ahora entendía de donde se le hacia conocida. Ella tenía un gran parecido con Hagi-

Se miraban con una cara tal que Nathan deseo tener una cámara y tomarles una foto. Eso si, esto era divertido.

Sin embargo en ese momento el celular que le fue entregando a Reila comenzó a sonar.

**-Ahh. Hai?** – dijo contestando- **Si, ya voy de regreso. Si estoy bien. No, no tardare, Hai nos vemos. Adiós David- **dijo mientras colgaba **–tengo que irme…**

-**awww eso es una lastima, este de verdad era un lindo momento** – dijo Nathan recargando su cabeza un su mano derecha- **Bueno, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Cuídate – **dijo mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla –

-**Si , lo are**- contesto reila con una sonrisa ante el gesto del hombre-

**-Solomon….-** le llamo el otro rubio con el propósito de que se despidiera-

-**Ahm. Adiós** – dijo ofreciéndole la mano-

-**OH por favor** – exclamo Nathan juntándolos a los dos haciendo que Solomon tuviera que abrazan a Reila- **Mucho mejor, ahora con permiso.-**dijo antes de irse-

-.**Pero que…………..-**trato de decir Reila-

**Lo siento el siempre es así**- se disculpo solomon que aunque no tenia abrazada a la joven con fuerza si tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella-

**No hay cuidado. Amm bueno adiós**- Reila levanto un momento su cabeza para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Solomon y el hizo lo mismo. Despidiéndose de la forma en la que lo solían hacer los jóvenes-

Solomon entro de nuevo a la mansión mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata.

-**Pero que calor esta haciendo** – dijo mientras pasaba aun lado de Nathan-

**Estamos en invierno, hay pero que cosa**- dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba al rubio perderse entre los pasillos-

* * *

Aunque sabían el propósito de su viaje lo último en lo que quería Saya era pensar en eso.

-**Hagi…..-**lo llamo después de haber estado mirando por la ventana-

**-¿Qué sucede Saya?**

-**Cuando tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos?** – pregunto la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos-

-**Siempre estamos juntos Saya** – le dijo como si fuera evidente-

-**Lose pero, me refiero a estar juntos, solos, sin tener que preocuparnos por problemas que parece que nunca terminan** – concluyo de decir con un tono de cansancio-

**Creí que te gustaría estar con tu familia, es por eso que nunca hice algo que pudiera alejarte de ellos**- dijo hagi alejando un mechón de cabello del rostro de la hermosa joven-

-**Me gusta pero, a veces recuerdo mi antiguo deseo de viajar por el mundo y……….-**dijo bajando la mirada-

-**Saya** – dijo tomándola de la barbilla- **te prometo que en cuanto nos sea posible aremos ese viaje tu y yo. Te lo juro** – dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella-

-**Te amo Hagi **– dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios-

-**Y yo te amo a ti Saya, y are que ese sueño que tienes se cumpla-**

Saya se abrazo a el y recargo su cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

**-Hag**i-

**-Hm?-** pregunto mientras le acariciaba su cabello-

-**Ayer soñé contigo**- dijo con una sonrisa-

**Ah si?-**

-**Si, estábamos tumbados en el pasto frente a un hermoso lago, y detrás de nosotros había árboles **.-

**Saya**- dijo con una sonrisa-

-**Y sabes que fue lo mejor?**

-**no**-

-**Que al despertar estabas ahí, a mi lado abrazándome. De verdad me gustaría despertar siempre así-**

El le levanto el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras los de Saya le respondían al instante. Ella se incorporo un poco y Hagi la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que Saya quedara prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas.

**Hagi-** logro articular saya entre besos-

**-Te amo Saya**- le dijo el caballero mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello blanco-

Ella se limitaba a morderse los labios mientras que con sus manos le acariciaban el cabello que ya se encontraba suelto.

Querían estar con el otro , quitar esas prendas estorbosas que les impedían sentir el calor y la suavidad de la piel , abrazarse, besarse , ser uno .

**-H-hagi, aquí no……..-**dijo Saya con una voz que parecía no desear lo que había dicho-

El al escuchar sus palabras encontró el autocontrol suficiente para separase un poco de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

-**Lo siento**- le dijo apenado-

**No, yo lo siento. Hagi yo……………..yo quiero estar contigo**- dijo mientras se ponía roja y volteaba hacia otro lado-

El la miro a los ojos y al instante supo que ese 'quiero estar contigo ' no significaba exactamente pasar algo de tiempo juntos paseando por el parque.

**Saya yo también quiero eso pero. –**dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- **Todo pasara cuando tenga que pasar, y será la mejor experiencia de los dos**-

Ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

Hago también deseba muchísimo hacerle el amor a Saya, tenerla bajo el mientras sus pieles estaban mas juntas que nunca. Pero, un avión no era exactamente el mejor lugar para estar juntos de esa forma por primera vez, así que en contra de los deseos de ambos, tendrían que esperar.

Continuara.

**Por fin termine el capitulo habia muchas cosas que no me permitian hacerlo. Bueno en fin, Reila se siente totalmente perdida, Joel les dio la noticia de alguien medio sospechoso, oh si y quiero agradecer a todos y especialmente a Sesrena por los nombres que me dio, los cambie muchas vecez y al final esos fueron los que se quedaron. Solomon y reila ya se conocieon oficialmente xDDDD, y Hagi y saya muy juntitos, creo que ya no falta tanto para el lemon sera muy muy pronto.**

**Mayura-San:** De hecho en este capitulo pudismos ver cosas hacerca de Reila que hiran progresando en el futuro . Bueno spero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lorena**: Si, a todas nos encantaria poder despertar asi xDDDD, y si estoy tratando de poner en cada capitulo algo de romance y espero encontrar el momento indicado para poner el lemon, y lsoq eu vendran luego.

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Muchas garcias. Bueno lo de solomon es casi por lo que escribi antes de comenzar este capitulo, necesitaba a ese personaje y a algunos otros para crear el fic como lo queria. Nathan pues si de hecho tendra algo que ver eso que tu dices, ahora muchismas gracias por los nombres.

**Sabaku no Kyoko**: Muchisimas gracias y pues bueno este capitulo tambien fue largo xDDD, espero que te haya gustado y me sigas dejando reviews. Y si Hagi es hermoso con sus celos, por eso los eguiran mirando asi varias veces xDDD,

**Sesrena**: Antes que anda muchisimas gracias por los nombres que fueron los ganadores. Si, hagi y solomon simplemente no se pueden llevar bien, ademas de que me gusta verlos pelearse por la razon que sea xDDD. Y que bien que te gusten las continuaciones largas por que esta lo fue xDDD. Claro que Saya es desente, solo que ama demasiado a Hagi y quiere estar junto a el.

**rob-ita: **Bueno si, Hagi ,Reila y Saya estan triztes por ese asunto de la sangre, pero ya abra alguien aun lado de reila apoyandola y eso. º0º

**Kaz: **Hola gracias por leer, de hecho lo que mas me frustra de todo es la horrible ortografia que tengo y el poco tiempo del que dispongo para hacer algo mejor al respecto, avecez no puedo leer otra vez y corregir asi que me disculpo. Bueno a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de Saya y Hagi, eh tratado de ponerlos a los dos un poco mas maduros en cuestion de su forma de pensar asi que espero te agrade el fic.

**maria celeste : **Eso lo explique al principio de este capitulo. Esto es un fic y no es igual a la serie, de ser asi Saya estaria dormida y no abria historia es por eso que hay cosas muy diferentes, no es que las ignore o las desconozca es que simplemente las cambie a la forma del fic.

**YumiLyokoGen08: **Hola y muchas gracias, de hecho el fic de naruto ya casi no esta dentro de mis prioridades , ya casi no hay reviews y casi nadie lo lee asi que por eso me concentro en este.

**Alexis Uzumaki: **si jajajaja xDD, y bueno en este capitulo ya miramos la reaccion de los personajes ante la noticia de Reila.

**AGUILA FANEL: **antes que nada me encanto tu review xDDD muchas gracias, Solomon y Reila si ellos por alguna razon terminaran juntos no seria facil al rubio conquistarla . Si, Nathan es un encanto , me agrada mucho ese personaje. Claro que abra lemon, asi que solo espera poquito poquito.

**Laura: **Si Hagi es MUY sexy, me encanta como se queda cuando Nathan le manda algun piropo xDDDD. Solomon y reila son dos personajes que me ponen mucho a pensar, solomon ya no ama a Saya o mas bien ya no esta obsecioando con ella, peroa una si a Hagi no le haria mucha gracia verlo con su hermana.

**Laila** : Hola y muchas gracias, te agradezo de verdad muchisimo lo d elos nombres de verdad que cada uno me ponia a pensar xDDDDD.

**Kirakisho: **awww gracias ToT. No importa que leas los demas reviews xDDDD ademas quizas asi te depejas de alguna duda, algunos dicen que Reila y kai otros que con Solomon. Solo se que si se queda con Solomon Hagi pondra una cara que me encantara xDDDDDD.

**Winry-Revenge: **Si de hecho han estado largos : (, OMG diseño grafico, yo entro a estudiarlo en agosto del proximo año cuando salga de la prepa ;; . Si, Nathan es es es NATHAN es imposible no quererlo, y pues Mouses muchas vecez pense el ponerlo, y aun lo dudo pero nose ;; ya vere que pasa.

**LAURA**: supongo, ademas de que la pagina me lo dice todos los demas reviews son tuyos. No puedo continuar tan seguido y mucho menos poner de dos continuaciones por que simplemente no tengo tiempo. Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo espero que te siga gustando el fic.


	5. Amandonos

Cap.5 Amándonos.

Reila se encontraba abrochando las cintas de sus botas, Hagi se había ido hace cinco días y aun no regresaba así que tenia que aprovechar ese tiempo para visitar a Nathan, era temprano y si se apresuraba podría pasar la mañana en el jardín del rubio, tal y como el se lo había prometido.

-**Reila puedo pasar?** – Escucho que la llamaba Julia desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-**Si, adelante-** dijo continuando con la siguiente bota-

**Buenos días Reila, como te sientes?-** dijo la mujer-

**Muy bien señorita julia gracias**- le contesto la jovencita mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba su falda negra con sus manos-

**Te hago la pregunta por que no has comido nada desde que te encontraron¿ Te has sentido débil o has tenido un malestar?, cualquier cosa dinos por favor**- le comento Julia con sincera preocupación-

**Me** **eh sentido muy bien señorita Julia gracias**- contesto Reila con una sonrisa-

Julia miro como Reila tomaba afanosamente algunas cosas y las metía en una pequeña mochila.

-**Piensas salir?-** le pregunto-

**-Hai, regresare en la tarde**- Reila la miro un momento- **¿ Puedo hacerlo?**

**Si pero, Reila a donde has estado yendo?, no quieres que nadie te acompañe y pasas muchas horas afuera. – **le comento la rubia preocupada-

Reila se quedo callada un momento, sabia que era verdad, y vaya que les tenía que agradecer el que tuvieran esa confianza en ella y la dejaran salir.

**No estoy yendo a ningún lugar ni haciendo nada peligroso Señorita Julia, lo digo enserio**-

**Lose, eso lo se. Pero ahh**- suspiro resignada- **solo ten cuidado si?**

**Hai**- le contesto la joven con una sonrisa mientras salía de su habitación seguida por la rubia-

Bajo por las escaleras y se encontró a Kay y David se despidió de ellos y salio del lugar.

El rubio miro por la ventana como Reila tomaba un taxi.

**-¿ Es mas que obvio a donde a estado yendo no es así?-**

**Ella se siente bien ahí, y no sabemos que tanto pueda empeorar la situación con las noticias que nos den Saya y Hagi.-**

David no dijo nada, Reila tenia la sangre de Diva, y ella se sentía mejor con la presencia de Nathan , supuso que con el se sentía cómoda y segura.

**Solo esperemos que las cosas salgan bien**- agrego-

* * *

En el taxi , Reila hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba quedamente.

**¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantare sin comer? **– se pregunto a si misma-

No había bebido sangre, nunca había visto cual era su verdadera forma de chiroptero , ni siquiera sabia cual era la de su hermano mayor. La razón era por que le resultaba extraño todo eso de la sangre, jamás la había bebido del cuello de alguien, siempre de una copa .

**Bien señorita esta es la dirección que me indico**- le dijo el conductor sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-**Si, muchas gracias**- Dijo pagando la cuenta-

Se bajo del auto y camino hacia las grandes puertas de la mansión, saco una libretita de su mochila y en un detector de contraseñas que había en la pared marco los números que le había dicho Nathan y las rejas se abrieron dejándola pasar.

Nathan hacia eso mas bien para evitar gente indeseable dentro de la gran propiedad, por que sabia que en cuestiones de seguridad el no tenia que preocuparse pues con el uso de un poco de su fuerza seria suficiente.

Decidió dirijirse a los jardines y ver si se encontraba con el rubio pero no fue así.

**Reila-** la llamo una voz desde atrás-

**Solomon, buenos días-** le saludo ella mirando al joven de ojos azules-

**Nathan no esta, tuvo que salir muy temprano por un improvisto en el trabajo. Te manda disculpas-**

-**ohh, ya veo** – dijo ella algo triste-

El la miro unos momentos.

**Pero dime¿Aceptarías pasar la mañana conmigo? –** le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos-

**-Hai-** le contesto ella con una sonrisa igual-

* * *

Sentados en el pasto fresco, y el viento moviéndoles el cabello los hacia sentir tranquilos a pesar de las adversidades por las que pasaba cada uno.

Solomon miro a la muchacha que estaba sentada a un lado de el mirando el cielo. La hermana de Hagi, aun no podía creer eso, tenia unos ojos grises iguales a los de su hermano pero no tenia el mismo carácter que el, eran muy parecidos físicamente y a la vez tan diferentes.

**¿Qué llevas en tu mochila?-** le pregunto al ver la pequeña mochila al costado de ella-

**-Ah –** dijo tomándola y abriéndola- **Un celular que me dio David, una libreta y esto….-**dijo mostrándoselo para que lo tomara-

Era lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografías, no muy grueso pero si lo suficiente para guardar las memorias necesarias en el.

**¿Puedo?-**

**Claro, permíteme-** dijo ella recorriéndose hasta donde el estaba y quitando el pequeño segurito que mantenía el libro cerrado-

El al ser mas alto que ella pudo sentir como el aroma de sus cabellos negros le inundaba los sentidos, y ella como su perfume le deleitaba el sentido del olfato.

Si bien, habían estado juntos las veces anteriores que ella había ido a la mansión (las cuales eran muchas) estas habían sido siempre en compañía de Nathan. Esta era la primera vez desde que se conocieron aquella noche en la que estaban solo ellos dos.

**A Kai le regalaron una cámara hace unos meses, a veces me la presta o el toma algunas fotos**- le comento al muchacho-

Solomon miro las primeras páginas, había fotos de las personas que siempre acompañaban a Saya, y también había unas de la hermana de Diva. Saya, se había sentido tan 'enamorado' de ella que pensó que el sentimiento era verdadero, ahora sabia que se había tratado de una obsesión. Saya era hermosa si, y era muy diferente a las muchachas que había conocido hasta ese entonces, su valor, su fuerza, y su delicadeza y ternura a la misma vez. La quería?, si, pero no era amor era un flechazo causado por la atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Había entendido tarde eso, y le había causado malestares tanto a el como a Saya con su confusión. Y cuando por fin trataba de arreglarlas aparecía Hagi con sus celos.

**Dime ¿Qué hiciste con la rosa que te di?-** le pregunto el mientras miraba las fotos-

**La tengo en mi habitación, ya esta seca pero siempre aprecio ese tipo de cosas**-

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba vuelta a la página-

**-ah, esas las tomo Kai**- dijo ella volteando hacia otra parte con un color rojo adornando sus mejillas-

Eran fotos de ella.

Kai se había pasado dos días enteros tomándole fotos a todos , a Saya, David, Louis, las bebes, la señorita Julia, a ella incluso a Hagi. Y no hubiera parado de no ser por que Louis le escondió la cámara y le dijo que si no dejaba eso jamás se la regresaría. Kai tuvo que aceptar y cuando hubo rebelado las fotos , le dio a reila las suyas diciéndole que las pusiera en su álbum de fotos.

Solomon las miro atentamente. ¿Habían sido tomadas espontáneamente?, de ser así era increíble la forma en la que ella se miraba, por un momento pensó que el hermano de Saya no debió de sufrir mucho tomando esas fotos.

**Te miras hermosa** –

Ella se sorprendió, Solomon había dicho eso mirándola directamente a la cara como si fuera el comentario más natural del mundo. Se quedaron mirando un rato memorizando el rostro del otro, la forma de sus labios, sus cejas, su nariz, hasta que el azul y el gris de sus ojos chocaron. ¿Qué los hacia perderse de esa manera en el otro, era cierto que esa semana que habían mirado casi a diario pero aun así, era eso excusa para que el se acercara un poco mas ella?.

Estaban un poco mas cercas y en eso….

_Trin Trin Trin_

El celular de Reila sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje, el sonido fue como si los devolviera a la realidad.

-**ah**- Reila tomo el objeto entre sus manos, solo había sido la alarma de la hora indicándole que ya era el medio día- **Ya es tarde, creo que debería de regresar . – **dijo tomando sus cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila-

**Quédate un rato mas- **¿_Pero que demonios estaba haciendo?-_

**Me gustaría pero…..-**

**Solo un rato mas Reila-** dijo otra voz-

Los dos muchachos voltearon, para encontrarse a Nathan recargado en una de las puertas de la entrada a la mansión, con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con una sonrisa-

**-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?-** pregunto Solomon frunciendo un poco el ceño-

**Anda quédate un rato mas, cabe que me enseñas esa fotos de tu queridísimo y sexy hermano**- le dijo a Reila mientras caminaba hacia ellos ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Solomon-

La joven de ojos grises tomo la mano que Nathan le extendía para que se pusiera de pie, mientras que Solomon caminaba a un lado de ellos con el álbum de fotos bajo un brazo.

* * *

**Se mira, TAN lindo en esta foto, y en esta, y en esta también**- decía Nathan mirando las imágenes en las que aparecía el caballero de Saya.-

Reila se encontraba a su lado en el sofá mientras Solomon los miraba a los dos.

**-¿Me las darías?-**

-**Hagi me mataría si sabe que te estoy dando sus fotografías!**

**Pero solo serán……..unas cuantas**-

Paso probablemente otra hora, en la que Nathan seguía tratando de convencer a Reila de que le diera al menos una fotografía de Hagi, después dijo que seria mejor que le diera el listón azul con el que llevaba atado su cabello (eso era aun menos posible que darle una fotografía). Mientras tanto Solomon se encontraba recostado boca arriba en uno de los sillones escuchando apenas la conversación de los otros dos, el pensaba en otras cosas.

_Ring Ring_

**OH no puede ser, un día de estos terminare rompiéndote ese celular. Siempre interrumpe en los mejores momentos-** dijo Nathan, solomon lo miro de una forma inquisidora desde su lugar-

**Me dejan salir y sin embargo me siguen vigilando-** dijo Reila antes de contestar- **Hai?**

_-Reila_- Era David-

**si?**

_Podrías venir al departamento?_

**Ocurre algo malo?**

-_Joel esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo-_

**Acerca de que?-** pregunto extrañada-

_De tu alimentación-_

**-No…..no eh tenido hambre-**

Desde su asiento Nathan la volteo a ver al escuchar estas palabras.

_Joel ocupa hablar contigo, es muy importante Reila, ven de inmediato por favor._

**-Esta bien, ya voy para haya-**dijo antes de colgar-

Reila camino hacia su mochila y metió el celular , le iba a pedir el álbum a Nathan pero el se adelanto preguntándole algo.

-**¿No has bebido sangre desde que te despertaron?-** le dijo de forma seria-

Ella tomo de forma rápida el libro entre sus manos y lo metió en su mochila.

**No. La verdad es que me eh sentido muy bien. Adiós Nathan, adiós Solomon**- dijo la muchacha antes de salir rápidamente hacia la entrada-

**R-reila! Espera!** – dijo Nathan yendo tras ella-

Solomon miro como los se perdían entre el pasillo que conectaba a la sala a la entrada de la mansión. Al encontrarse solo pudo ver como había algo en el suelo, se puso de pie y lo tomo con una de sus manos.

Era una fotografía de Reila la cual seguramente se había salido del libro cuando ella lo tomo rápidamente de las manos de Nathan.

* * *

Saya dejo su chaqueta en la silla que había en la habitación. Joel les había puesto a su disposición la mansión que tenia en Nueva York así que podían hacer parte de la investigación desde ahí.

Llevaban una semana ahí, y habían encontrado las suficientes cosas para regresar de inmediato pero querían por lo menos descansar por esa noche y partir el día de mañana.

La habitación se encontraba ilumina por una lamparita que le daba una luz acogedora, había un balcón que se encontraba tapado con la cortina.

**¿Cómo se los diremos Hagi?** – dijo Saya sentada en la orilla de su cama-

El se hinco frente a ella y le acaricio el rostro con su mano.

**Como son las cosas Saya-**

**Pero ya han sufrido tanto Hagi, debí de haberlo matado debí de haberlo hecho-**

**- Saya, ellos están a tu lado por que te aprecian y te quieren ayudar en esto. -**

Habían encontrado que efectivamente alguien se había metido a la base de datos que tenían y hecho una copia de la información que se tenía. ¿A quien le interesarían esas cosas?, además lo que extrajeron eran datos específicos : la secuencia de la sangre de Saya y Diva.

**También tienen sus propias cuentas que saldar, David, Joel, todos…..**-agrego su caballero-

Era cierto, cada uno tenía sus razones para continuar peleando hasta el final.

**Siempre me estas apoyando hagi** – le dijo cuando el se paro y ella pudo abrazarlo aun sentada en el borde de la cama-

**Y siempre lo are Saya, sean cuales sean tus decisiones**- le dijo el abrazándola calidamente-

Amor, esa era la atmósfera que se respiraba, a pesar de todos los problemas entre ellos, cualquiera que los mirara juntos sabría al instante que estaban locamente enamorados de otro.

Saya se puso de pie simplemente para poder besarlo en los labios, el la pego mas a su cuerpo y Saya le paso los brazos por el cuello.

Hagi la levanto un poco para recostarla sobre la cama y posicionarce sobre ella.

**Te amo Hagi** – le dijo ella acariciando su rostro como si se tratara de una hermosa escultura-

-**Y yo te amo a ti Saya**- le contesto el mirándola con sus ojos grises-

Ella estiro sus manos y deshizo el moño con el que el llevaba amarrado su cabello, al instante estos cayeron sobre sus hombros adornando su rostro.

**Siempre me gustaste mas cuando llevabas tu cabello suelto –** le dijo mientras tomaba unos mechones entre sus dedos-

El se inclino y la beso nuevamente en los labios mientras dejaba caer un poco más de su peso sobre ella.

**Hagi **– pronuncio acariciándole la espalda-

Ahora ya no abría nada que pudiera interrumpirlos, podían estar abrazados toda la noche, platicar cómodamente los dos en la misma cama, sin necesidad de preocuparse por que alguien los descubriera. O incluso podrían…..

Saya se acerco al cuello de Hagi y lo beso lentamente , dejando pequeños besitos hasta llegar a su oreja en donde mordió el lóbulo de esta levemente.

**Saya…**-dijo el algo sorprendido de las acciones de ella.-

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, sorprendidos de cómo sus cuerpos reaccionaban y perdían el control con la mera prescencia del otro. Pero decir que no les gustaba sentirse juntos era una mentira, deseaban estar juntos y amarse para siempre.

Hagi recargo su frente con la de ella mientras con la mano que tenia vendada acariciaba delicadamente una de las mejillas de Saya, la muchacha cerro los ojos al sentir la caricia.

Su caballero se separo un poco de ella para desabotonar el primer botón de la chaqueta de Saya, lo hizo mirándola a los ojos pidiéndole permiso con esa mera acción , ella le sonrió tiernamente y el prosiguió a abrir la gabardina.

Se besaron nuevamente y mientras lo hacían Saya bajo el cierre de la chaqueta de Hagi luego el mismo termino de quitársela dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto.

Al separarse ella lo miro embelesada, aunque la complexión de Hagi era delgada sus músculos se encontraban marcados, tanto los de sus brazos, su pecho, cada uno de su abdomen y al abrazarlo pudo darse cuenta de que también los de su espalda.

-**Te amo Hagi** – le dijo con voz dulce a su oído-

Ella había escondido su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de el, y Hagi sabia que era por que estaba sonrojada. Lo había mirado sin camisa en otras ocasiones pero ella siempre le decía de inmediato que se pusiera algo como hace tantos años cuando estaban en ese pueblo de Rusia.

**Saya?-** la llamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

**Eres…..eres muy apuesto Hagi** –

-**Creo** **que yo soy el que debería de decir lo hermosa que eres tú **-

Ella no respondió nada , por fin podían estar juntos y no le parecía que por su timidez….

-**Se que estas nerviosa Saya** – le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos- **pero no are algo que te dañe o de lo que no estés segura, jamás lo haría, jamás te haría daño.**

Y con esas palabras sus inhibiciones se rompieron dejándole paso a demostrarle su amor al otro.

* * *

Los dos ya se encontraban solo en ropa interior , Saya se dedicaba a besar el formado pecho de Hagi mientras el cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando llamando a todo su autocontrol.

La separo delicadamente de el y ella le sonrió traviesamente . Hagi paso su mano normal por la espalda de Saya y desabrocho su sujetador después lo retiro delicadamente del cuerpo de Saya dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Lo primero que la muchacha pensó fue en cubrirse pero su mente solo atino a que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, ahora Hagi el que sonreía.

**Eres hermosa Saya** – le dijo amorosamente mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta topar con uno de sus pechos el cual beso con ahínco-

-**Hagi!** – una ola de placer había recorrido su cuerpo haciendo que gimiera el nombre de su caballero mientras le rasguñaba levemente la espalda-

El siguió besando sus pechos y hubo un momento en el que Saya tuvo que sostenerse de las sabanas mientras su espalda se arqueaba por el placer.

Hagi fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta su ombligo y luego se encontró con el obstáculo que era la ropa interior de saya. Regreso de nuevo a su altura y Saya tomo su rostro entre sus manos fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro explorando y saboreando el dulce sabor.

Hagi aun entre el beso fue bajando delicadamente la ultima prenda del cuerpo de Saya, luego se separo completamente de ella para poder sacarla a través de sus torneadas piernas.

Esta vez, aunque ella se sonrojo no intento cubrirse, entendió que no había necesidad de eso por que estaba segura que con hagi estaría bien, que no le pasaría nada malo estando con el. Y sobre todo estaba segura que lo amaba con todo su ser.

**Como te amo Saya-** dijo el recargando su frente con al de ella mientras con su mano normal acariciaba uno de los costados de la joven desde su cintura hasta el muslo de su pierna-

Ella llevo sus manos hasta la prenda que aun cubría el cuerpo de su caballero y con un pequeño nerviosismo la fue bajando lentamente hasta que los quedaron en las mismas circunstancias , sin que nada los cubriera.

Jamás había mirado a aun hombre desnudo, y sabia que Hagi tampoco, esta seria la primera vez de los dos y estaba resultando ser maravillosa. Ambos se miraban de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor, memorizando cada detalle del cuerpo del otro , dando una que otra caricia para reconocer la textura de su piel.

Hagi se posiciono sobre ella juntando sus caderas y tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso , Saya lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras trataba de relajarse.

**Saya , solo are esto si es lo que deseas-** le dijo el miradora a sus ojos-

Si ella decía que pararan sabia muy bien que su caballero de inmediato lo haría , Hagi jamás haría algo en contra de lo que ella quisiera pero, que había de lo que el quería?, ella quería estar con el, pero quería saber si….

**Dime cual es tu deseo Hagi** – dijo ella con la voz queda-

El se sorprendió por la pregunta , pero no dudo en contestarle como se sentía ante esta situación.

**Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor Saya, por demostrarte cuanto te amo y por sentir que eres únicamente tuya **– dijo sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de la de ella-

Saya se sintió estremecer entre el cuerpo de el, la voz de Hagi era tan romántica, tan sensual, tan de el.

**- Y yo, yo quiero que pase eso - **

Hagi sonrió y le indico que se sujetara a su cuerpo.

**Esto puede dolerte Saya, pero are lo posible por no hacerte daño-**

A pesar de su naturaleza , esa parte que se rompería cuando Hagi entrara a su cuerpo no se volvería a regenerar, en eso eran similares a los humanos.

**Hai –** Paso un brazo por su cuello mientras la otra mano la ponía sobre el brazo vendado de Hagi –

El sujeto sus caderas y puso su miembro en la entrada de Saya apenas entrando un poco.

-**mmgh** – gimió ella con dolor mientras cerraba los ojos-

Hagi la miro y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas.

-**Relájate Saya – **la muchacha quito algo de la tensión que tenia en su cuerpo y Hagi nuevamente trato de entrar en ella-

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y podía sentir como el se adentraba en su cuerpo, sintió como el había llegado a su barrera y abrió los ojos para indicarle que no se detuviera.

**mmh-** exclamo cuando lo sintió totalmente adentro-

**No me moveré hasta que estés lista**- le dijo el mientras le daba pequeños besos tratando de tranquilizarla-

Saya espero unos momentos en los que se acostumbraba a la sensación, cuando lo hizo movió sus caderas levemente indicándole a Hagi que podía moverse.

El salio levemente y ambos no pudieron evitar gemir.

**Ah!-**

**-Mmg!-**

Ella paso una mano por su nuca y enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos cuando las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Hagi y como los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a cubrirse de una ligera capa de sudor.

-**Hagi!** – gimió cuando sintió como el tocaba un punto en su interior-

El enterró su rostro en su cuello mientras Saya le arañaba su espalda con sus cortas uñas.

**Te….amo**- le dijo el con la respiración entrecortada-

Sus embestidas eran fuertes , y los leves gemidos de ambos se habían convertido en sonoras vocales. Saya adoraba la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Hagi sobre el suyo, se sentía protegida, y sabia muy bien que nada le pasaría mientras estuviera entre sus brazos.

-**ah…ah…ah…Hagi-**

**-mmg…..Saya-**

El ritmo de ambos se había vuelto aun mas rápido y sentían como todo estaba apunto de terminar , Saya se sujeto fuertemente a el mirando como unos mechones de su cabello oscuro s pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor.

**ah….quédate……por….siempre…..ah….a….mi lado-** le dijo ella sintiendo una ola de placer-

-**s-si –**

Los dos sintieron como los recorría por todo su cuerpo una onda de éxtasis , haciendo que Saya gritara el nombre de su caballero y que Hagi la abrazara fuertemente a el.

Hagi salio de ella lentamente y se acostó a su lado, al instante Saya se recostó sobre su pecho y ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hello! Me tarde años lo se, pero estaba en exámenes finales , y quería que el Lemon quedara lindo, Les gusto?, quería que quedara, romántico, y con algo de pasión xD, si no les gusto díganme y lo tomare en cuenta para el futuro . Bueno para esta parte se me hizo mejor dividirla en 2, y escribir por un lado con Reila y del otro con Hagi y Saya, pues esta continuación me agrado por que las cosas ya avanzaron mucho mas, por un lado se mira que Reila esta mas inclinada a estar con Nathan que con quien la dejo su hermano xD, ya miramos un poco mas de ella y Solomon, abra romance?, y pues bueno con Saya y hagi que puedo decir xD.**

**Sesrena**: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y no, un avion no es propio para eso , al menos no la primera vez xD, me alegra que te gustara el fic . Tears significa lagrimas en ingles, y pues en la continuación pasada hubo muchas xD. No se si estes registrada pero si no lo estas puedes hacerlo, y hay una opcion que te manda un mensaje a tu correo cada que hay una continuación, lo digo para que no te sea tan difícil estar revisando y eso. Saludos y muchas gracias por todo.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Muchas gracias espero que esta continuación tambien te haya agradado, la proxima la tendre MUCHO mas pronto por que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre. Saludos y gracias.

**Sabaku no Kyoko:** Asi es xD, espero que te agradara la continuación y me mandes un review para saber tu opinión.

**Lorena**: Hola y gracias!, pues si Reila esta un poco mas alejada cada vez, y claro que abra mas escenas de romance con Saya y Hagi, espero que te haya gustado el lemon de este capitulo, si les agrado pienso hacer mas xD.

**SayaD67: **jajajaja muchísimas gracias, aun me pienso lo de Reila y Solomon pero puede que si xD, y si aquí esta el lemon de Saya y Hagi el cual espero que haya sido de tu agrado :3.

**chioryuchiha** : Muchas gracias y si, prometo que esta vez subire la continuación muchisimos mas pronto.

**Miciel: **Si me tarde mucho, incluso yo ya me habia desesperado por no poder continuarlo ;; , pero enserio esta vez lo are lo mas pronto que pueda , beuno espero que te haya gustado la continuación y que me dejes un review :3 .

**Anhi: **Gracias Gracias, pues me agrada que te gustara la idea de que Hagi tuviera una hermana, y pues el que tenga la sangre de Diva y no la de Saya hace que se me ocurran mas cosas xDDD, y pues ya escribi el lemon espero que les guste xDDD. Saludos y muchas gracias por todo!

**Naome**: Gracias:3 , y si Esta parejita es hermosa, es lo que hace que pueda escribir hacerca de ellos, bueno espero que te guste la continuación .

**Rob-ita:** Hola y gracias, espero que te gustara esta continuación y me dejes un lindo review :3 , y gracias por la idea, ahh me encanta cuando me dicen sus ideas xDDD. Bueno muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.

**Rudby:** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando el fic!

**AGUILA FANEL:** Hagi es Hermosisisisisisimo xDDD, y si me gusta el Yaoi solo que jamas eh escrito nada de ese genero y aun no me atreveria a escribirlo en este fic, pero muchas gracias lo tomare como opcion para algun futuro :3 . jajajaja Flechazo a primera vista entre solomon y Reila, tu crees, bueno en este capitulo ya miramos mas de ellos, y si , si llegara a pasar algo entre ellos a Hagi no le aria nada nada nada de gracia xDD. Pues espero que te gustara el Lemon :3.

**Estoy de vacaciones, y les PROMETO que si me mandan varios reviews lo continuo muy pronto ,( quizas para la otra semana ya tenga la continuación), quizas ustedes no saben pero cuando leo sus reviews se me ocurren la mitad de las cosas que pongo en las continuaciones xD, y bueno espero muchos reviews por parte de ustedes. Bye bye nos leemos.**


	6. Risa y tristeza

Ya era de noche y Solomon se encontraba en su habitación

Ya era de noche y Solomon se encontraba en su habitación Sentado sobre su cama y con la espalda recargada sobre la pared , leía un libro que sostenía entre su mano derecha.

_Toc Toc_

**Adelante**- dijo sabiendo ya de antemano que era Nathan el que tocaba a su puerta-

**Sabia que estarías aquí a esta hora**- dijo el rubio mientras peinaba hacia atrás su cabello-

**¿Qué sucede Nathan?** – le pregunto sin quitar la mirada de su libro-

**Haaay, ¿Pero es que acaso tiene que suceder algo para que venga a verte a tu habitación?-** contesto haciendo un puchero-

**No, solo preguntaba** – dijo el joven aun sin verlo-

**Mmm bueno, en todo casi si venia por algo en especial .** – dijo Nathan mirándose en el espejo que había en la habitación- **Dime, ¿en donde esta la fotografía de Reila?**

Solomon lo miro de inmediato.

**-¿hm?-**

**- No creerás que no me di cuenta ¿oh si?- **

Solomon lo miraba atentamente mientras el otro rubio se paro junto al gran ventanal que daba al balcón y se paro ahí cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que la luz de la noche lo iluminara levemente.

**Se que Reila es hermosa, y entiendo que te comportes así. Pero te diré una cosa**- su tono había cambiado a ser grueso como lo había escuchado hablarle a Amshell en ocasiones pasadas- **Si se trata de uno de tus caprichos como sucedió con Saya, te sugiero que te consigas otra para satisfacer a tus hormonas.**

El otro rubio le aguanto la mirada unos segundos para después agregar con voz calmada:

**No tengo intenciones de anda de eso-**

**Hm?, que bien** – dijo Nathan nuevamente con su usual tono de voz- **Aunque tengo que admitir que lo dos harían una bellísima pareja, tu en verdad eres muy apuesto Solomon, y bueno, Reila es el retrato de Hagi así que obviamente es una hermosura.**

Esas fueron las palabras de Nathan, las cuales estaban impregnadas de un tono feliz , después se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Adiós, solomon-**

El aludido se quedo mirando la puerta después de que su compañero hubiera salido por ella. Cerro los ojos y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba las doce de la noche en punto sabia que todos estaban dormidos. Pero ella simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera tenia ganas de dormir. Sentada en su cama, con ese hermoso vestido negro que Joel le había regalo esa tarde , pensaba una y otra vez en la platica que tuvieron.

**Flash Back.**

Reila había llegado al apartamento unos veinte minutos después de que le llamaran, al entrar se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en el lugar tal y como David le había dicho.

**Buenas tardes**- saludo mirando a todas las personas que había-

Todos le regresaron el saludo y David le indico que pasara a tomar asiento a la sala.

**Bueno, supongo que ya sabes el por que te mandamos llamar**- dijo David, Reila desde su asiento en el cómodo sillón miro hacia otra parte-

**David**- dijo Joel con voz amable- **Podrían dejarnos a solas unos momentos?**

David miro a su jefe unos instantes, después de todo el debía de tener un poco de mas tacto para estas cosas.

**Si**-

Y de esa forma el y los demás subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sabiendo que Joel sabría como manejar el asunto.

**Bueno** – dijo Joel sentando en el sillón que había delante de la muchacha- **¿Cómo estas?**

**-Muy bien, gracias-** dijo ella sabiendo a donde iba encaminada la conversación-

**Ambos sabemos el por que de está reunión** – le dijo en tono tranquilo- **Veras, estamos preocupados por tu salud, sabemos que no has probado sangre desde que despertaste y que solo has ingerido las proteínas y nutrimentos que Julia te a dado…**

**También se** –prosiguió- **que nosotros deberíamos de tener a tu disposición la sangre que necesitas, pero que por una u otra razón no lo hemos hecho…**

_La sangre de Nathan o Solomon_ . Pensó Reila.

**Se que no es igual a la sangre que necesitas, pero mientras tanto me gustaría que bebieras la sangre que hemos traído el día de hoy** –

**Si, esta bien**- contesto ella con una sonrisa-

Joel también sonrió y se puso de pie , después camino a una de las mesas que había detrás de ellos y tomo una caja de cartón entre sus manos.

**El día de hoy mire un vestido muy hermoso, y bueno, espero que te guste** – dijo mientras le entregaba la caja-

Reila se sorprendió mucho, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente nunca le regalara nada. Ahora se daba cuenta que desde que despertó eso había cambiado drásticamente .

**Muchas gracias** – dijo mientras habría el paquete, adentro había un hermoso vestido negro , con tirantes delgados, la espalda descubierta, ceñido a la cintura, y con un vuelo muy lindo. Era hermoso, muy hermoso.

-**Una de las ventajas de vivir en Paris es que puedes encontrar ropa como esa**- dijo Joel- **No quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de comprar tu confianza con regalos, simplemente me pareció que era un buen detalle…**

**Muchas gracias** – dijo ella de nueva cuenta- **Me lo probare hoy mismo.**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ah otra cosa, Hagi y Saya estarán aquí muy pronto .**

**Gracias por decirme.**

**Bueno me despido, buenas noches Reila.**

Joel camino hacia la puerta y la joven lo acompaño cortésmente, cuando el se hubo ido ella llamo a los demás para contarles lo que había pasado.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Reila soltó un suspiro. Estaba muy feliz de que Hagi regresara, pero también sabia que con eso se acabarían sus visitas a Nathan, su hermano jamás la dejaría ir. Y menos ahora que habían encontrado una solución temporal a el problema de su sangre.

La muchacha miro la mesita que había aun lado de su cama, en ella había una copa en la cual había bebido la sangre que le llevaron. Eso había aminorado el malestar y la debilidad que había estado sintiendo, pero aun no se sentía bien del todo.

_Tic Tic_

Escucho un leve tintineo y levanto la cabeza tratando de buscar el origen del sonido. Era como si tocaran un vidrio, se acerco a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que llevaba al balcón aun sabiendo que estaban en el octavo piso.

Abrió el gran ventanal y se sorprendió al ver a quien estaba ahí-

**Solomon!**

-**s.f.** – musito el indicándole que no hablara tan fuerte-

**Ven, entra** – dijo reila en un tono bajo-

Solomon entro y Reila cerro la puerta detrás de el. El rubio miraba todo con detenimiento , el lugar aunque no era muy grande estaba decorado elegantemente, era obvio que Joel había adquirido el lugar.

**-¿ Que haces aquí tan noche?-** pregunto ella aun sin poder creer que el estuviera ahí-

**Dejaste algo en la mansión cuando te fuiste, quería regresártelo y bueno, no soy muy bien venido aquí como para venir en el día y tampoco quería que fueras hasta haya solo por esto** – dijo mientras le entregaba la fotografía que había caído del álbum de Reila-

La muchacha la tomo en sus manos, sorprendida por el acto de el.

**-No me di cuenta de cuando se callo, gracias y perdón por las molestias**.-

**Hm, no te preocupes**- solomon miro la ropa de Reila y luego su cama**- No estabas dormida?**

**Mmm no, no tengo nada de sueño**.

**Entonces ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?**

Reila lo miro como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas sorprendente del mundo, aunque después de todo quizás no era mala idea. No tenia sueño, tenia puesto un lindo vestido, la noche hermosa y Solomon….

**Y bien?** – dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos-

**Esta bien** -le dijo ella con una sonrisa-

Reila sabia muy bien que no podían salir por la puerta principal del departamento, por muy delicados que fueran era obvio que alguien se iba a dar cuenta.

**Ven –** la llamo la voz de solomon mientras abría el gran ventanal-

Saldrían…..por ahí?, con el simple hecho de pensar en eso se le olvido el numero del piso en el que estaban, simplemente podía recordar que estaba alto MUY alto.

**Iremos por ahí?** – pregunto mirándolo a el y luego al balcón –

**Claro **– contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- **Tu no lo has hecho?.**

Pequeño detalle, pequeño gran detalle.

**-Yo aun no recuerdo como hacer que regresen mis capacidades de chiroptero**- le dijo tranquilamente-

**Ya veo, en ese caso** – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la cargaba entre sus brazos pasando un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro por su espalda**- Quizás te sientas extraña pero no te pasara nada** – le dijo con una sonrisa-

El se refería claramente al hecho de que estaban a punto de salir por una ventana a una altura inimaginable.

Solomon salio al balcón y Reila recargo su cabeza en su pecho cuando sintió que el iba a saltar cerro los ojos esperando a que comenzaran a caer pero al contrario, sintió como si se elevaran un poco mas.

-**Abre los ojos te perderás la mejor parte**- le dijo el con un tono alegre-

La joven lentamente abrió sus parpados para darse cuenta de que su rubio acompañante se encontraba 'saltando' sobre los techos. A su alrededor podía ver la ciudad de Paris iluminada con sus luces.

La ciudad, su hermosa ciudad. Jamás la había podido ver de esa forma, y tenia que aceptar que en cierta parte el estar entre los brazos de Solomon ayudaba aun mas.

El comenzó a cambiar un poco la dirección y un rato después estaban en un lugar conocido para ambos.

**Aquí es en donde….-**dijo reila mientras solomon la sentaba en el borde del puente-

**Nos conocimos**-

Estaban en ese extenso jardín de rosas, exactamente se encontraban en un puente con un pequeño canal con agua que simulaba un rió bajo ellos. Ahí se habían conocido hace ya tantos meses.

- **Gracias, es un lindo detalle**- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-

**¿No has venido aquí desde esa vez?**

**No. Bueno mi hermano viene pero………con Saya** – dijo en un tono mas bajo mientras giraba su cuerpo y sus piernas quedaban colgando sobré el agua-

Solomon miro su figura dándole la espalda y en como su cabeza se había agachado para quizás perderse mirando su reflejo en el liquido.

**Pareces, triste por eso**- Que irónico, el hablando de tristeza y del tema de saya y Hagi-

**No por el hecho de que estén juntos, amo a mi hermano y quiero mucho a Saya, ella es perfecta para el e incluso si alguien tratara de entrometerse entre ellos yo me encargaría de esa persona-** dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño – **Pero, me gustaría que el pasara un poco más de tiempo conmigo…**

**Lo ara, te lo aseguro **– dijo el recargando sus codos en el borde aun lado de ella-

Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, y luego decidieron recorrer todo el extenso jardín mientras aun continuaban hablando. Acerca de que Nathan no solo tenia su propio periódico si no también una reconocida revista inclinada a la cultura e importantes eventos readicionados con esta u otras circunstancias, que Solomon le ayudaba en los negocios puesto que siempre le había gustado ese campo. Y luego terminaron hablando de cosas mas cotidianas, de que le gustaba a cada quien , que les desagradaba.

* * *

**jajajajaja-** reia Reila mientras caminaba junto a solomon nuevamente sobre el puente después de haber recorrido ya todo el parque-

**La verdad si fue gracioso, debiste de haber mirado la cara de la pobre muchacha- **decía Solomon tratando de aguantar la risa-

Hablaban de cómo Nathan 'asustaba' a las muchachas que llegaban a su edificio creyendose las grandes estrellas y esperando que el rubio las pusiera en su revista o en el periódico.

Reila se subió nuevamente al borde del puente de un pequeño brinquito mientras se inclinaba y se apretaba el estomago entre sus brazos producto de la risa. El se paro frente a ella y quito unos mechones que le tapaban el rostro a la hermana menor de Hagi.

**de verdad, estoy pasando un buen rato** – le dijo el en un tono calmado-

Reila observo la forma en la que el la miraba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como si se fuera a sonrojar terriblemente.

**Yo igual **–

El rubio comenzaba a más que sentir ansias , una necesidad. Aun no sabia de que pero antes de pudiera reaccionar , la mano que recogía los mechones de la muchacha ya se había quedado sobre su mejilla. Ella lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises . No pudo evitarlo, no pudo y lentamente cerro los suyos para acercar sus labios a los de ella. Reila aunque estaba nerviosa cerro los ojos prometiéndose dejarse llevar y no estar tensa, podía sentir el dulce aliento de el y cuando casi tocaba sus labios ,un rayo de sol les dio en la cara haciendo que un tono anaranjado se topara con sus cerrados ojos.

Ambos se separaron ante la incomoda sensación del astro en sus caras solo para encontrarse en otra situación igual de incomoda.

**Ya esta amaneciendo-**

**Si-**

**será mejor que te lleve a casa , no quiero que te regañen-**

los dos se miraban visiblemente apenados, solomon miraba hacia otra parte como si estuviera muy interesado mirando el amanecer y reila simplemente no podía ni mirarlo.

**No te preocupes tomare un taxi –** dijo bajando del borde en el que se encontraba sentada-

-**Reila pero que dices?! **– ahora solomon caminaba detrás de ella- **no traes dinero además así se darán cuenta de que no estuviste en la noche. ¿Qué les dirás?**

Ella se detuvo y Solomon entendió que ella había pensado las cosas. La cargo como cuando llegaron solo que esta vez ninguno dijo nada en el camino. Al llegar al balcón el silencio incomodo aun perduraba.

**Reila escucha. Perdóname si te incomode con mi comportamiento, veras yo……**

- **No hay ningún problema.**

Los dos se sentían incómodos, y a pesar de que ninguno quería continuar con esa situación, no encontraban las palabras para explicarse con el otro.

Toc Toc

**Reila – **

Los dos voltearon a la puerta, Kaith estaba tocando. Al parecer no era tan temprano como parecía.

**-Reila-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando que quizás el muchacho pensara que Reila estaba dormida y desistiera en su afán de llamarla. Se escucharon pasos y luego otra voz.

**-Reila-**

**Es Hagi**- dijo la muchacha tapándose la boca en señal de sombro- **tienes que irte…**

**¿Cómo le explicaras todo? Es obvio que se dará cuenta-** le decía el rubio mientras la muchacha trataba de empujarlo por la espalda para que se fuera del lugar antes de que entrara su hermano-

**No importa, no importa, tienes que irte.**- decía ella de forma apresurada-

**No me iré Reila. No te puedo dejar en un problema así-**

**Reila!** – la voz de Hagi se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte al no recibir respuesta de ella-

Reila abrazo a Solomon cerrando fuertemente los ojos y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**Por favor vete, yo sabré arreglar todo esto-**

El se sorprendió tanto por la impulsividad de sus acciones como por su afán de protegerlo.

-**Adiós**- le dijo simplemente antes saltar por el balcón-

Ella se quedo mirando como se aleja por los techos de los edificios de igual manera a como se fueron al parque esa noche. Pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse divagando, Hagi estaba del otro lado de la puerta y tenia que salir de ese embrollo.

**Hermano-** le dijo cuando abrió la puerta-

**Reila, ¿Por qué no habrías la puerta?** – le contesto el caballero con su usual tono-

**Lo siento, estaba en el baño de mi habitación** – le dijo tranquila esperando que el no descubriera la verdad-

Hagi entro en la recamara y se quedo mirando el lugar con detenimiento, esa acción puso nerviosa a la muchacha. Pero no había ninguna forma de que su hermano se dijera cuenta de que Solomon estuvo ahí….o si?.

**Estabas……….hablando sola**? – le cuestiono el mirándola a los ojos-

Ella sintió una punzada en el estomago, su hermano si había escuchado voces y como no, Hagi era un chiroptero no era como cualquier humano.

**Ammm….yo….-**

**Reila…..en donde estabas?**

…………**-**

**No puedes salir así sin avisarle a nadie, alguien te tiene que acompañar-**

**Pero que me puede pasar? Nada**- le dijo ella ya cansada de la sobreprotección-

**Escucha, las cosas cambiaron mucho.**

Ella lo miro con desconfianza, había algo que no andaba bien.

- **¿Paso algo en su viaje?**

**Será mejor que bajemos –**

El salio de la habitación y la muchacha no pudo hacer mas que seguirlo mientras mentalmente agradecía que su hermano no indagara mas en el tema.

* * *

Saya se encontraba en la sala con Julia sentada enfrente de ella, la científica no dejaba de mirarla minuciosamente desde que llegaron y eso la podía algo nerviosa.

**Saya. ¿Ocurrió algo en su viaje?-** le dijo en tono tranquilo-

**Encontramos muchísimas cosas y……-**

**Me refiero a algo fisiológico-**

Saya guardo silencio. Sabía a lo que se refería, Julia había estudiado su anatomía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no pensó que se llegaría a dar cuenta de algo así. Tomo levemente entre sus manos la tela de su gabardina antes de hablar.

**señorita Julia, podría hablar con usted a solas?**

La mujer asintió y las dos se pusieron de pie para ir al consultorio de la científica. Estando adentro Julia cerró la puerta con el seguro para evitar cualquier interrupción.

**Vera….-**comenzó a habla Saya sentada en la silla que regularmente se usaba para examinarla o darle transfusiones de sangre- **Si paso algo en el viaje y……….no estoy segura si eso cambiara algo de mi cuerpo.**

**Bueno, podrías decirme de que se trata y tratare de hacer lo que pueda**- le dijo la mujer de las gafas-

**Hagi y yo………..-**respiro un poco- **Hagi y yo hicimos el amor y no se si eso cambie algo.**

Julia no se sorprendió ni le dijo que fue un acto muy imprudente tomando en cuenta de que no se sabían las consecuencias de un acto así, simplemente le sonrió.

**Me alegra que me tengas la confianza para contarme eso saya**- le dijo sonriéndole calidamente-

La hermana de Diva se sintió aliviada, la verdad era que le consternaba un poco el hecho de que algo estuviera mal con ella.

**Bien, afortunadamente tuve la oportunidad de poder examinar a Diva, ella tenia varios caballeros y tomando en cuenta el deber de un caballero y el libertinaje con el Diva vivía es obvio lo que pasaba entre ellos.** – hizo una pausa para tomar una pequeña carpeta- **Diva quedo embrazada cuando ella lo quiso, al parecer su entonces medico le explico muy bien cuales eran sus días fértiles.**

Saya bajo la mirada aun incomoda con el hecho que paso ente Diva y su hermano menor. Además recordaba claramente una de las platicas que llego a tener con Salomón 'somos sus caballeros y sus amantes'.

**en tu caso no podría decirte que es lo que puede ocurrir en tu organismo por que es diferente al de Diva. Tal vez debería de hacerte unos estudios para poderte dar una respuesta.**

**Esta bien-**

Julia tomo una jeringa y saco un poco de la sangre de Saya por el brazo. Luego analizo los resultados en su computadora.

**Todo se encuentra perfectamente bien Saya, no hay ningún cambio-** le dijo-

**Gracias por todo-**

**No hay ningún problema, será mejor que regresemos con los demás- **

Al regresar a la sala todos se encontraban ya ahí, incluso Joel que parecía haber llegado no hace mucho.

**Saya, Hagi. Me gustaría que nos dijeran los resultados de su investigación por favor** – dijo Joel-

**Alguien saboteo la base de datos, me temo que se trata de Amshell**- Saya sabia que quizás debió de ser mas delicada respecto a eso, pero la verdad era le ea mas fácil sacar todo eso de una buena vez-

Era de esperarse se había hecho un gran silencio, todos tenían un semblante sorprendido.

**Eso….eso no puede ser Saya – le dijo kai**- El murió cuando quedo sepultado después de pelear a Hagi..

**Así como nosotros pensamos que Hagi había muerto** – dijo Saya apretando la mano de su caballero –

**Pero es…..imposible**…- decía kaith-

**-¿Quién es Amshell?** – pregunto reila-

-**Amshell es uno de los caballeros de Diva, aunque me temo que ella no era muy importante para el de no ser por sus metas personales. Supongo que además de su venganza querrá cumplir con llenar el mundo de chiropteros** – dijo Julia-

Reila frunció levemente su entrecejo.

**No importa si tengo que pelear otra vez, solo quiero que esto acabe, no pensé que esto pasaría de verdad que no lo pensé** – decía Saya apretando la tela de su gabardina- **estoy cansada de que esto no acabe en verdad que lo estoy. Pero esta vez me asegurare de que todo se acabe.**

-**Aremos todo lo posible saya, y lo siento….-**dijo Joel-

**Quiero mis poderes de chiropeto YA!** – dijo Reila-

-**Reila, me temo que aunque los tengas no puedes hacer anda**- dijo hagi-

-¿**Y por que no? ¿quieres que me quede aquí mirando como te lastiman?-**

**Obviamente no te quedaras aquí, te iras a otra parte lejos en donde puedas estar segura-** le dijo el levantando un poco la voz-

**El tiene razón Reila –**dijo Joel-

-NO!

**Es que no entiendes Reila?!** –dijo Hagi parándose de su lugar todos miraron sorprendidos pues era muy extraño verlo de esa forma- **Tienes la sangre de Diva, eres la única mujer que tiene la sangre de Diva, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Amshell se entera que estas viva?**

**-Yo…**

**Te quedaras aquí hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro, si antes de eso hay una pelea no podrás acercarte**- le dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo-

Reila lo miro atentamente y luego salio de la sala para ir a su habitación. Hagi no dijo nada al respecto y los demás menos. Continuaron hablando por tiempo, mientras en su habitación los ojos de Reila se volvían más claros y brillantes. Estaba recuperando sus poderes.

Continuara.

* * *

Lose meses y meses sin actualizar u.u pero es que e tenido algunos problemas. En fin en este capitulo me decidí a avanzar mas en la historia para que no se vuelva aburrida. Muchas gracias por su apoyo -


	7. Love

**Cap.7 Love**

Esos ultimos dias habian estado llenos de actividad por todo el departamento, Julia dentro de su pequeño laboratorio tratando de analizar y llevarle la mayor ventaja posible a Amshell, Kai, entrenando con David, Hagi y Saya de

Esos últimos días habían estado llenos de actividad por todo el departamento, Julia dentro de su pequeño laboratorio tratando de analizar y llevarle la mayor ventaja posible a Amshell, Kai, entrenando con David, Hagi y Saya de arriba para abajo, entrando y saliendo , Louis encargándose de las niñas por unos momentos y luego iba a reunirse con David y Kai. Reila no podía sentirse mas incomoda en esos momentos.

Joel trataba de hacer lo posible por que ella se sintiera cómoda, la llevaba a pasear, le regalaba hermosos presentes y la traba de maravilla. Reila sabia muy bien que Joel era el único hombre con el que Hagi se sentiría tranquilo de que ella estuviera. Su hermano y sus alucinaciones.

No había mirado a Solomon desde el incidente en su balcón, apenas y había podido ver a Nathan eso lógicamente a escondidas.

Y precisamente Reila se encontraba en esos momentos en el balcón de su habitación mirando desde ahí la ciudad.

**Reila, Hagi dijo que lo disculparas tuvo que salir de improviso**- por el tono de voz de kai parecía que estuviera pidiendo una disculpa-

-**Lose-** contesto la muchacha entrando a la habitación y tirándose a la cama boca arriba- **lo mire salir con Saya hace unos momentos…**

Ella le sonrió tristemente para luego mirar al techo, Kai se rasco la nuca y luego entro en el dormitorio todo ese tiempo había estado en la puerta pero ahora sentía la necesidad de calmar un poco a la joven.

**-Escucha Reila** –dijo hincándose aun lado de la cama- **se como te sientes, después de todo mi hermana es la que esta haya fuera…**

Reila volteo su cabeza para mirarlo.

**Hace tiempo cuando mi hermano menor vivía el fue convertido en un caballero de Saya, jamás me había sentido mas incomodo en mi propia familia, ahí era yo el que era diferente. Se que es duro, pero Hagi solo esta tratando de protegerte…**

**Es solo que…..me siento tan extraña Kai . Paso todo el día en mi habitación, no los ayudo en nada y Hagi a veces me oculta las cosas hay demasiado que yo no se…**

Eso el muchacho no podía negárselo, había quizás algunos detalles que Reila no conocía.

**Ve…..ve con Nathan-**

**-¿ Como dices?** – Ella se extraño del rotundo cambio de tema-

**Tu hermano me matara si se entera pero bleh se muy bien que ese raro sujeto no te ara daño.** – comento refiriéndose a Nathan y a su excéntrica forma de ser-

-**Pero…..-**

**Anda ve –**

Reila no tuvo que pensárselo mucho , tomo su mochila y salio del departamento casi de inmediato. En cuanto cruzo la puerta sintió una extraño sentimiento de libertad.

* * *

**Así que el hermanito de Saya te dejo venir**- dijo Nathan mientras preparaba un juego de te-

Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión de Nathan, Reila se había bajado con una sonrisa del Taxi y se lanzo a los brazos del rubio en cuanto lo miro.

**Aunque creo que el que debió de haberte dado permiso es el hermoso de tu hermano** – le dijo con una sonrisa**- Un día de estos invitare a Hagi a tomar el te **–dijo Nathan con voz sonadora-

**Hagi no vendría aquí a otra cosa que sacarme de este lugar y llevarme de regreso al departamento- **

**A mi también me encantaría que viniera a sacarme de aquí y me llevara a su departamento**-

**Nathan**- lo llamo Reila con una sonrisa-

**Te lo abran dicho miles de veces **– comento el rubio mientras servia te en una de las tazas- **pero…**.

**Mi hermano solo trata de protegerme….**

**Así es , y con todo este asunto de Amshell no es para menos. Y odio decirlo pero el tiene sus razones para no confiar en nosotros, Solomon y yo éramos después de todo caballeros de Diva, Solomon esta enamorado de Saya y….**

Tic . Se escucho una cuchara caer al suelo y luego la voz entrecortada de Reila asiendo una pregunta.

**¿ Que dijiste?**

Nathan que había estado moviendo su te levanto la cabeza para ver a la joven con sus ojos grises empañándose .

-**Reila….-**

**- Solomon esta enamorado de Saya**. – la simple idea le resultada sorprendente y terriblemente hiriente – **Kami, que tonta soy …..-**dijo antes de ponerse de pie y correr a la salida-

-**Reila! **

Por su mente pasaban un sin fin de imágenes y de ideas, Solomon y Saya abrazándose, Solomon y Saya juntos. Lo más probable era que el rubio solo mostró interés en ella para acercarse más a Saya. Pero que tonta era, lo peor de todo era que ella sentía algo por el, como pudo llegar a pensar que alguien como Solomon se fijaría en ella teniendo a Saya frente a sus ojos, tan hermosa, fuerte, con un hermoso carácter…

**-Reila!!**

No por favor el no. Escuchaba la voz de Solomon detrás de ella y escuchaba sus pasos rápidos, no quería verlo, no quería escuchar su voz, no quería que le dijera que amaba a Saya, no quería…

**Reila detente!!**

Solomon quería que ella se detuviera y eso era lo último que Reila quería. Pero el no iba a dejar que se fuera simplemente así, de modo que de un momento a otro utilizo sus habilidades de chiroptero logro alcanzarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le tomo las muñecas con cada una de sus manos y la acorralo contra la pared del pasillo.

**¿ Que tienes? ¿ Que te dijo Nathan?-** Había escuchado al otro ex caballero de Diva llamar a la joven y a ella correr por el pasillo –

D**éjame, solo déjame irme de aquí por favor** – tenia sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y tenia los ojos cerrados haciendo todo lo posible por no verlo-

**No hasta que me digas que tienes. Kami estas llorando. Nathan te dijo algo malo? Dime Reila!** –

Ahora resultaba que era Nathan el que la había hecho llorar, el que había ido a su habitación en la madrugada , con el que estuvo a punto de besarse…

**no…solo déjame….quiero irme** – Ya no soportaba mas sentía un nudo en la garganta y hablaba entrecortadamente-

-**Reila!!**

**ESTAS ENAMORADO DE SAYA!!**

Se lo dijo tan fuerte , tan claro, mirándolo con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas. No sabia que decirle ,jamás la había mirado así…

**Estas enamorado de Saya, Nathan me lo dijo…..como….como pude ser tan tonta** – sollozaba con un sentimiento que Solomon se sentía la peor cosa del mundo-

**Reila, escucha…/**

**No! **– dijo negando con la cabeza- **No me lo digas, por favor no me lo digas solo déjame ir. Cuando Hagi lo sepa, cuando el….**

-**ESCUCHAME! – **ahora era el el que había levantado la voz- **No estoy enamorado de Saya, creía estar loco por ella si, hice muchas locuras si, deje a Diva por tratar de que Saya me quisiera , pero era una obsesión. Era solo eso** , **Reila entiende.**

**Ya, ya basta, solo dime la verdad y déjame ir- **

-**Maldita sea Reila**- Después de eso no se escucho nada, Solomon la había besado en los labios, la estaba besando de forma apasionada y ella no podía hacer más que corresponderle ,Reila solo pensaba que si todo era mentira que ese instante durara por siempre. El movía sus labios sobre los de ella tratando de sentir lo mas que pudiera de Reila. Ese era el primer beso de la joven y desde el momento en que Solomon toco sus labios supo que el tenia mucha experiencia , y vaya que tenia experiencia!. La forma en la que la hacia sentir combinado con sus dulce perfume era lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

-**mmgh-** Solomon se había acercado mas a ella juntando sus caderas, Reila no pudo dejar escapar un leve suspiro sobre su boca , tenía su fuerte cuerpo pegado al de ella –

**No amo a Saya** – le dijo cuando se separo lentamente de sus labios y se dedico a secar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares**- Ella no es quien me interesa** **, y respecto a tu hermano, no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que piense-**

**-Solomon-**

El junto sus frentes y luego deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la muchacha. Se quedaron en silencio en la misma postura e igual de juntos tanto así que respiraban literalmente el mismo aire y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Ella se quedo ahí unos segundos luego se movió y camino a la salida sin decir nada. Solomon no la detuvo, ahora ella tenia que decidir en creerle o no, y el tenia que aceptar que se había enamorado de la hermana de quien en el pasado fue su enemigo.

* * *

Hagi y Saya se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios en los que habían ido a analizar las pistas que tenían. Saya sabía que eso debía de consultarlo con los demás pero quería que mantuvieran por un poco mas la calma, pensaba planear un plan con Hagi y cuando lo tuviera formulado ir a consultarlo con los otros.

**Todas las pistas están muy dispersas , no se en donde pueda estar Amshell** – dijo Saya pasando su mano sobre un mapa extendido en la mesa-

**Tiene que haber un patrón que nos indique en donde estará - **

**Se que tengo que pelear con el pero, cuando lo haga no se que are. Su simple existencia es un hecho de que volví a fallar**.- la voz de saya era queda como cada vez que algo le angustiaba-

**Has estado así desde hace días **– dijo Hagi abrazándola desde atrás- **no me gusta verte así, tu no eres así.**

**Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta**-

**Todos confiamos en ti, y te aseguro que ninguno te reprocha nada. –**dijo con barbilla recargada en su hombro-

**Hagi – **saya tomo su mano** – yo….**

**¿ ocurre algo? – el hizo que saya se volteara para poder verla de frente-**

Ese era uno de los momentos en los que Saya comenzaba a ruborizarse , a pesar de que era muy madura respecto a algunos asuntos cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos ,de ella y Hagi todo lo demás desaparecía.

**Después de lo que sucedió en nuestro viaje yo…….**.-se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y después levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- **Hagi, yo quería estar contigo.**

**Estas conmigo-** le dijo el recalcando las palabras-

-**Lose pero, no……así. Yo quería que regresáramos y saliéramos juntos, pasáramos tiempo juntos sin preocuparnos por cosas como estas. **

**no importa la situación en la que estemos Saya, mientras pueda estar contigo eso me basta . Te amo y lo sabes no tienes que sentirte así, no puedo verte así.- le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos-**

-**Hagi-**

No era muy común que el se expresara tan abiertamente, siembra había sido callado y hasta cierto punto reservado, sin embargo se sentía tremendamente feliz de que solo con ella el era así, de que ella era tan importante para el que a Hagi no le importaba abrirse con ella.

Y entonces Saya sonrío , prometiéndose con ello no volver a estar en ese estado apático. Tenía a su hermano, a la señorita julia, David, Louis, las niñas y a Hagi. Le dio un beso en los labios y Hagi la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y puso su otra mano en su nuca.

Saya sabia lo maravilloso que era Hagi, desde como su personalidad encajaba con la suya, desde cada forma de ser de el hasta su físico. Su cuerpo alto , bien marcado sin llegar a ser exagerado, su piel blanca y tersa, y como olvidar sus labios .

Mismos labios que ahora se encontraban en su cuello.

**Hagi-** era mas un susurro-

No supo en que momento comenzó a quitarle la gabardina a Hagi , y en que momento el le quito la suya. Cuando comenzaron a sentir calor y sentir cada vez menos ropa sobre sus cuerpos supieron que ya no podrían detenerse.

**Saya-** la llamo hagi entre besos-

**No importa**- en esos momentos no importada el hecho de que tuvieran que estar pensando en como derrotar a Amshell, solo importaban ellos dos-

Todo pasaba tan rápido así como había comenzado. Las manos de ambos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, sus labios besando la piel , una atmosfera calida que abrigaba sus ya desnudos cuerpos , Saya sujetándose a la fuerte espalda de Hagi mientras el la cargaba y la recargaba en la pared.

Suspiros que se habían convertido en gemidos cuando hagi entro en ella , caricias que se habían transformado en pequeños rasguños por las emociones sentidas.

-**Hagi **– era como si Saya no pudiera dejar de nombrarlo, decía su nombre una y otra vez impregnado de deseo y amor mientras el gemía quedamente en su oído-

No había otra cosa que pudiera hacerlo sentir como el hecho de hacer el amor con Saya, entrar y salir lentamente de su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba amorosamente , verla tan delicada y frágil en esos momentos y sentir que era completamente suya.

Unos segundos mas y el éxtasis los había llenado por completo , sus cuerpos sudorosos y su respiración agitada era lo que había quedado de su encuentro.

Hagi espero a que se normalizaran un poco sus respiraciones y luego tomo su gabardina y con ella cubrió a Saya.

**No quiero que te enfermes** –

Ella pensó en decirle algo pero su cuerpo se encontraba en la relajación total y se sentía cansada. Hagi la cargo y la deposito lentamente en un sofá de la habitación mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía.

Saya no podía creer aun que ni siquiera hubieran sido capaces de llegar al sillón , habían hecho el amor mientras ella estaba recargada en la pared, el simple hecho de recordarlo le daba un sentimiento de pena pero solo por eso pues jamás se avergonzaría de estar con Hagi y menos de esa manera.

Se puso de pie y tomo sus ropas cuando iba a abotonarse su gabardina Hagi lo hizo por ella tal y como solía hacer algunas veces . Luego su caballero tomo su propia chaqueta y se la puso.

**Eso fue…..-**

Hagi la interrumpió dándole un beso y Saya sonrío. Salieron tomados de la mano para regresar al departamento, ya era de noche y as luces de la ciudad le dieron un toque romántico a su caminata.

**Hagi**- dijo Saya cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo-

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**Cuando esto termine. Quiero que vayamos los dos de vacaciones , solo tu y yo en unas buenas vacaciones.**

La hermana de Diva parecía muy contenta con la idea de irse de vacaciones con Hagi, después de todo ese había sido su sueno. Saya salio de sus pensamiento cuando sintió como Hagi la alzaba en brazos y le daba vueltas , después la bajo y le dio un beso en los labios.

El semáforo había cambiado y la gente que pasaba a su lado los miraba, unos sonreían, otros mencionaban lo hermoso que debería de ser estar así de enamorados, y es que Hagi y Saya eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

**Iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si ese es tu deseo- **le dijo su caballero-

Regresaron a casa intercambiando de ves en cuando uno que otro beso.

* * *

Cuando Reila bajo del taxi se sentía fatal, la sangre que le estaban dando no estaba funcionando. Además todo lo que había pasado tenia mucho que ver, se encontraba confundida, angustiada , y a pesar de que Solomon le había dado su primer beso y eso la ponía feliz el dolor era demasiado grande.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – pregunto un hombre muy bien vestido junto a una limosina seguramente era un chofer-

**Si, si, gracias** – contesto con voz cansada como si hubiera subido miles de escalones-

Entro al edificio y subió al elevador , el lugar en el que vivían era enorme y estaba en un lugar muy prestigiado de la ciudad, cada departamento tenía dos pisos y muchas personas importantes Vivian ahí.

Cuando salio del elevador respiraba agitadamente llego a la puerta de ahora casa y se alegro que al girar la perilla la puerta se abriera , no estaba segura de poder aguantar más.

**Reila** – la voz de Joel hizo que levantara la cabeza. Seguramente el ya se iba y por eso la puerta estaba abierta, seguramente el hombre de la limusina era su chofer-

**Joel…..lo siento…. solo……….Salí a……..dar…un…paseo**- Era ilógico que tratara de hacer como que no pasaba nada cuando prácticamente ya casi ni podía mantenerse en pie-

**¿ En donde estabas? Creí que estabas en tu habitación** – le dijo preocupado el joven-

**Es que……-**

**Estabas….Estabas llorando?** – le pregunto al mirar sus ojos rojos- **Reila qué te paso?!, en donde estabas?!, estas lastimada ?! – **No sabia que hacer, ella estaba ahí con los ojos llorosos, y el solo la detenía de los hombros sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a la muchacha-

**Lo…siento……Joel** – dijo antes de desmayarse-

**Reila!!** – dijo llamando a la muchacha que ahora estaba entre sus brazos **– Julia ven rápido! – **afortunadamente la rubia ya se encontraba en las escaleras pues había escuchado mucho ruido-

**Tenemos que llevarla rápido a su habitación ahí será mas cómodo en hacer todo lo necesario-** dijo la científica-

**Llevaron a Reila a su habitación y al instante llevaron el equipo necesario para mantenerla estable.**

* * *

Cuando Hagi y Saya llegaron al departamento notaron que todo estaba muy callado, aunque era noche era común que Kai y Louis estuvieran platicando en la sala , David mirando las noticias y Julia encargándose de dormir a las niñas.

**En donde estarán todos?** – pregunto Saya al no ver a nadie –

Caminaron hacia la sala y encontraron a los demás, solo que se encontraban en silencio total.

**-Saya, Hagi** – los recibió David-

**-¿ Sucede algo malo señor David?** – Pregunto Saya con preocupación-

**Me temo que si** – La voz de David era seria – Hagi tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

En cuando escucho eso, el caballero de Saya entendió que algo no andaba nada bien. Todos estaban ahí, todos menos una persona y el que David quisiera hablar con el no era nada bueno.

**-¿En donde esta Reila?** – Su voz era seria incluso más de lo normal-

**Hagi** – Saya lo llamo quedamente tratando de que se tranquilizara-

**Esta en su habitación, no nos dimos cuenta cuando salio del departamento, regreso hace rato muy mal, se desmayo en cuando llego. Lo siento** – David sonara como si hubiera fallado en algo, y es que cuando Hagi no estaba la responsabilidad de cuidar de Reila caía en los demás-

Apenas y escucho eso Hagi salio disparado hacia la habitación de su hermana , Saya lo siguió, solo había mirado a Hagi así cuando peleaba con Solomon o cuando trataba de salvarla a ella.

Hagi abrió rápidamente la puerta, Reila se encontraba acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, de su mano derecha tenia conectada una jeringa por vía intravenosa por la que le estaban suministrando sangre.

**Reila**- su hermano la llamo suavemente mientras quitaba unos cabellos de su cara-

-**mmg….Hagi?** – Su hermana lo llamo débilmente mientras abría sus ojos-

**¿ Que fue lo que paso? **– apenas y podía creer que ella estuviera así, esa tarde estaba bien-

- **Fue mi culpa……..yo….me fui sin…….avisarles- **

**No te esfuerces, descansa hablaremos mañana-**

La jovencita cerró los ojos nuevamente y Hagi la miro por unos momentos. A primera hora del día le tendrían que decir lo que había pasado , ya era muy noche para tanto alboroto.

Sintió como Saya lo tomaba de su mano, decidió salir con ella de la habitación, prefería que Reila durmiera tranquila .

Tal vez si supieran que a quien trataban de eliminar cada vez estaba mas cerca no se abrían quedado tan tranquilos. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar completamente.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la continuación , creo que tuvo poquito de todo . Bueno pues Reila esta muy enamorada de Solomon ahora abra que ver que es lo que el siente y si la muchachita le cree. Hagi y Saya que puedo decir de ellos es obvio que se aman xD . El próximo capitulo creo que será uno de mis favoritos , solo que no estoy segura si hacerlo largo o dividirlo en dos, ustedes que piensan? . Y también me encanta leer sus ideas y opiniones, de hecho muchas cosas del fic se me vienen a la mente cuando leo sus respuestas aunque no lo crean xD, el hecho de que mencionen a algún personaje o una citación hacen que comience a imaginarme cosas y me es mas fácil escribir. Bueno ya, a contestar reviews!.**

**AYLA's productions**: Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review , gracias por leer.

**Sesrena**: jajajaja es enserio , tuve unos problemillas por ahí pero ya se arreglaron y muchísimas gracias por seguir al tanto del fic después de tanto tiempo! . Y pues si Saya tuvo que decir, aunque no podemos culparla digo teniendo a Hagi para ella solita era natural que pasara eso xDD.

**Miciel:** Me alegra mucho que a alguien le cause felicidad leer el fic , y gracias por el cumplido espero ir mejorando para traerles capítulos mejores . Y pues bueno ahora ya miramos que Reila si quiere mucho a Solomon , y el le dio a entender que también la quiere abra que ver que es lo que sucede , y pues Saya y Hagi son la pareja perfecta xD. Gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.

**Lorena**: muchas gracias!, en este capitulo no hubo Lemon pero si una escenilla romanticota por ahí pero prometo que abra mas lemon en la historia . Gracias por el abrazo yo también te mando uno!

**Isisjanet:** Gracias por leerte todo el fic!, y te pido disculpas por la ortografía hay veces que no reviso los capítulos por el tiempo. Prometo que me fijare mas en eso, y espero que tu digas leyendo y dejándome tu opinión .

**Sasusaku-NejiTenten**: Que bien una fanática mas de blood+! Jajaja y pues si te gusta el lemon abra en próximos capítulos, gracias por leer mi fic me alegra que te gustara. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tus respuestas

**Mond**: awww muchísimas gracias yo también te deseo lo mejor!. Y pues quien Hagi y Saya son adorables y se miran geniales juntos, ahora abra que ver si Solomon y Reila también terminan juntos . Gracias por todo tu apoyo!!

**Lyraacuario**: Chica fuiste mi review numero 100! Pensé que los conseguiría hasta la próxima continuación! Gracias por leer y dejar review el apoyo de ustedes es muy importante para mi!

**Ahora sean lindos conmigo y dejen un review para que mi mente se apresure a escribir la continuación.**


	8. CONTINUARE EL FIC

Antes que nada les mando el saludo más cariñoso del mundo!

Le quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se interesaron por este fic . Quiero decirles que a pesar de que han pasado ya unos años , continuare la historia.

Este anuncio es para agradecerles e invitarlos a que continúen esta historia, jamás fue mi intención dejarla botada, surgieron algunos impedimentos. En estos momentos tengo 5 páginas escritas del siguiente capítulo, continuare escribiendo porque les prometí una continuación larga. Si que gracias a todos, espero y sigan leyendo la historia..Un abrazo^^.Y nos leemos muy pronto.


	9. Reila

Cap. 8 reila

**Reila**

**Nunca dije estas palabras**

**Reila**

**¡Aquí, ahora, te las canto!**

**Reila**

**Te amo más que nadie**

**Reila**

**Te amo, te amo**

**Traducción de fragmento de 'Reila' del grupo the gazette.**

Reila se encontraba en su cama, tenía una jeringa la cual le pasaba sangre a su organismo m como si se tratara de un suero. La sangre le había hecho el suficientemente efecto para que recobrara sus fuerzas pero la verdad era que, había tardado mucho tiempo en que hiciera efecto. Ya era un hecho la sangre que le suministraban ya no le hacía efecto.

En esos días que estuvo en cama pensó en tantas cosas, la más recurrente era Solomon. Solomon, ese joven que conoció por casualidad y que resulto que estaba tan envuelto en su vida de una forma que no lo podía creer. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo sabía, y estaba en la perdición desde que solomon el beso de esa manera, se sintió derretir y daría todo por estar en sus brazos por siempre.

Solomon le dijo que le interesaba ella y no Saya. Y le quería creer, claro que le quería creer pues solo quería estar a su lado por siempre. Tendría que salir de ese lugar en el que se encontraba para ir a buscarlo, ese lugar no era su hogar su hogar estaba con Nathan y Solomon . No , su hogar estaba con su hermano , con hagi , y donde Hagi estuviera ella estaría a salvo por que su hermano la amaba.

Reila saco cuidadosamente la jeringa de su brazo , espero unos momentos y se puso de pie. Qué bien se sentía estirar las piernas. Se puso de pie y se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

**¿Cómo se te ocurre pararte en las condiciones que estas?! –** le grito a los pocos minutos Julia desde afuera del baño-

**Estoy muy bien señorita julia, no podría estar mejor**- le decía Reila mientras se podía su ropa-

**-Reila sal en este momento!-**

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió reila con el vestido negro que le regalo Joel. Se miraba muy saludable y la sonrisa en su rostro la hacía ver mejor.

**Lo ve se lo dije-**

**Pero , pero como…..bueno me alegra que estés bien-**

Reila sonrió , era claro que la sangre ya no hacia efecto y julia debería de saberlo muy bien , pero gracias a su actuación parecía que podría ocultarlo un tiempo más.

**Señorita julia, cree que pueda salir a tomar el aire por unos momentos?-**

**Reila, tengo que checarte primero , has estado muy grave , todos estuvimos preocupados y ….-**

**Reila?**- le vos inconfundible de Hagi la llamo. Su hermano se encontraba afuera de su habitación mirándola de arriba abajo-

**Hagi, hoy amanecí mucho mejor. Le preguntaba a la señorita julia si podía salir a la calle a…..-**

**Estas hablando enserio Reila? **– su hermano se había acercado a ella y la había tomado del brazo- **no puedes salir , nos tenias muy preocupados y estoy seguro que aun no te encuentras del todo bien . te quedaras aquí por lo menos otro par de días.**

**Ha-hagi estoy arta de estar encerrada**- le trataba de decir la joven mientras era llevada de regreso a su habitación-

**Entiende que estas enferma Reila! . Es por tu propio bien **.

Ella lo miro de forma recelosa , el no entendía nada, no la entendía .

**Estoy harta de escuchar eso** – le dijo mirando al suelo-

¿**Cuál es tu empeño en ser tan inmadura reila?,=Que no entiendes que estas enferma?, ¿A dónde quieres ir?..**

Bravo ¡ , lo había echado todo a perder ahora Hagi la descubriría y jamás podría ver a nathan , mucho menos a salomon.

**Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Hagi, por si no te has dado cuenta no soy la niñita que viste antes de que nos separaran** – le dijo mirándolo molesta a los ojos-

Hagi se quedo callado unos segundos luego soltó un pequeño suspiro.

**-Ve a tu habitación reila-**

Ella solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y entro a su cuarto moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

* * *

**No debiste de ser así con ella hagi** – Decía saya mientras en su habitación se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo-

Hagi se encontraba sentado en la repisa del ventanal de la habitación de saya , escuchaba las palabras que decía mientras la miraba atentamente.

**Ella esta delicada saya, no puede salir solo así como si nada-**

**-lose hagi pero, estar encerrada no creo que sea la única solución-**

El caballero guardo silencio unos segundos , el tema de estar preso en un lugar era muy delicado para saya pues le recodaba a diva cautiva en aquella torre.

**Deberías de hablar con ella –**

**Lo haré mañana , ya debe de estar dormida a estas horas**-

Y así era, la noche había caído y ya habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente con Reila. Todo se encontraba tranquilo como cualquier fin de día y Hagi reflexionaba acerca de su hermana y su extraño comportamiento esa mañana , anteriormente había estado seguro de escucharla hablando con alguien desde su balcón , ¿Con quién se estaba mirando?. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención de su hermana?. Ella solo conocía a nathan refiriéndose a alguien de fuera, y dudaba mucho que fuera él. La verdad era que agradecía que su hermana no conociera a solomon el simple hecho de imaginárselo cerca de ella hacía que quisiera arrancarle los ojos , pues estaba seguro que el rubio solo la utilizaría como estrategia para acercarse a Saya.

PUM! –

Los pensamientos de hagi desaparecieron cuando escucho un portazo en el primer piso y los gritos de Kai y David. El y Saya se miraron un segundo antes de bajar corriendo.

**Es Amshell! **– grito David- **Esta en uno de los edificios de la ciudad**!

-**Nani**….-musito Saya casi sin aliento- **Como es posible que haya llegado a la** **ciudad sin que nos diéramos cuenta?!**

**-No lose saya pero tenemos que ir ahí de inmediato!!-** Grito David-

**-Hagi-** apenas musito saya mirando a su caballero-

**- Vamos-**

**- Iré con ustedes! – **

Reila los miraba desde arriba de las escaleras aun llevaba el vestido negro de esa mañana.

**Ni lo pienses –** le dijo su hermano mirándola con sus ojos grises- **te quedaras aquí, es muy peligroso-**

**Pero yo puedo ayudarles!**

**Te dije que no Reila! ,quiero que estés aqui cuando regresemos ¿Me escuchaste?**

Ella solo volteo la cara dolida por el tono de su hermano sin decir anda.

**Vámonos saya-**

Antes de salir saya miro como julia subía las escaleras y hablaba con reila poniendo suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

**Ella estará mejor alejada de esto**- escucho que le decía hagi camino al encuentro con Amshell-

* * *

El encuentro con Amshell fue de lo más violento desde el principio, el antiguo caballero de Diva solo quería venganza contra saya al haber truncado sus planes la vez anterior, además de eso aun le tenía un gran resentimiento a hagi, la pelea que tuvieron y la que así le cuesta la vida jamás desaparecería de la rencorosa memoria de Amshell.

David, Kai y Louis tuvieron que apartarse al lugar más seguro que encontró , Amshell no duraría en atacarlos sin medir las consecuencias, y ellos sabían que en esos momentos serian más que un estorbo para Saya y hagi.

**Hahahahaha , de verdad no puedo creer que hayan pensado en que todo había acabado**- dijo Amshell en su forma de quiróptero-

**No importa las veces que tengamos que pelear contigo si al final algún día todos podremos vivir tranquilos**-

**Saya, saya, saya siempre tan optimista. Sin embargo, ni tú te crees esas palabras, te recuerdo que la última vez tú misma le rogabas a tu caballero que te quitara tu vida!**

No basto más que un segundo para que hagi se lanzara contra Amshell ante sus palabras. Odiaba que saya tuviera que seguir peleando y que jamás pudiera descansar de todos los problemas que la rodeaban.

Mientras saya miraba a hagi pelear contra la monumental figura de Amshell, saya tomo algo de aire para hacer el corte en la palma de su hermano y que su sangre corriera por su katana. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Amshell le propio a hagi tal golpe que este salió disparado muchos metros detrás de ella.

**HAGI!**

-**Que estúpidos son los dos, debería de matarlos de una vez y terminar con esto-**

Saya no podía correr hacia hagi no quería darle la espalada a Amshell.

**Saya! – **

**Kami, que haces aquí?** – cuestiono la joven a la figura que tenía unos metros delante de ella-

**Te dije….que …..no…vinieras………-** Hagi se paro con dificultad –

**Hagi-** musito reila mirando el estado de su hermano-

Fue entonces cuando amshell dejo a saya y hagi para ver a quien recién había aparecido, no podía verla la cara por que se encontraba volteada hacia los otros dos, sin embargo cuando lo miro a él algunas memorias fueron surgiendo.

**Vaya, vaya pero si tu………….eras la otra niña que nos vendió esa mujer. Eres la hermana de Hagi.**

Reila lo miro con resentimiento.

**Recuerdo que , Nathan siempre estaba tratando de cuidarte y educarte , hm hubieras visto su cara cuando se entero que el laboratorio fue destruido. No sé cómo demonios estas viva , ni que propósito puedes encontrar aun Aldo de ellos, después de todo tu tienes la sangre de Diva**- dijo el quiróptero con malicia-

**Eso no importa, ellos son mi familia-**

**Hahahahaha, Saya apuesto a que has platicado mucho tiempo con reila, casi piensa igual que tu**.

**Reila no tiene nada que ver en esto amshell, solo deja que se vaya**- le dijo la hermana de Diva.-

**Ya está igual de involucrada que ustedes. O no hagi?, veamos a quien quieres mas si a tu hermana o a Saya…..**

Hagi apenas y pudo entender a lo que se refería Amshell, cuando lo vio el ya se encontraba lanzando dos bolas de energía enormes, una a saya y una a reila , el estaba varios metros detrás de ellas justo en el medio de ambas , no podía salvar a las dos , solo podía moverse a la derecha o a la izquierda, hacia saya o a reila , hacia su hermana o a la mujer que amaba.

De un segundo a otro Hagi ya tenía a Saya entre sus brazos , estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y abrazaba a saya protectoramente. Cuando miro hacia en donde estaba amshell este ya había desaparecido.

**¿Hagi?-**

La voz trémula de Reila hizo que volteara hacia donde se encontraba.

**Kami-** musito saya sorprendida-

Reila estaba en el borde del edifico de espaldas a la calle, tenía un hoyo enorme en la parte de su estomago, podrían ver atraves de el de no ser porque no dejaba de salir sangre, el ataque de Amshell le había atravesado el cuerpo.

**¿Por………que?-** le pregunto a su hermano mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro ahora mas pálido que nunca-

**Reila-** apenas musito hagi dándose cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo-

Reila se desvaneció y callo del edificio a metros y metros de altura.

**REILA!!!!!!!!!!**

Antes de que hagi pudiera hacer algo, la figura de Solomon convertido en Quiróptero apareció por el cielo, con el cuerpo inerte de Reila entre sus patas.

El caballero de saya no pudo hacer nada , solo se quedo mirando sorprendido como esa figura alada se alejaba y él se quedaba ahí con la culpa más grande del mundo sobre sus hombros.

**Mira lo que hizo el estúpido que tienes por hermano **– dijo solomon –

Reila no dejaba de sangrar por lo que se hizo un corte en su pata y la sangre fue cayendo hacia el cuerpo de la joven.

**Por favor reila, solo resiste, solo resiste un poco-**

Esa noche Solomon voló lo más rápido que pudo , no pasaba un minuto en el que no agachara la cabeza para ver el estado de la joven, la llevaría a un lugar lejos de ahí , lejos de Amshell y lejos de Hagi , ya no lo creía capas ni de cuidar a su hermana menor.

* * *

En la madrugada solomon por fin aterrizo en un lugar, recupero su forma normal y tomo la muchacha entre sus brazos, se alegro al ver que dejo de sangrar y algunos nervios comenzaban a reconstruirse.

La llevo dentro de un gran lugar, casi corrió por los pasillos hasta una habitación , la deposito en la cama y saco unas vendas de uno de los muebles próximos. Se mordió la muñeca y dejo que una cantidad considerable de sangre callera hacia la herida de reila legro la cubrió con vendas.

**Kami,**- musito con su frente pegada a la de ella- **por favor Reila quédate conmigo ….**

Apretó fuertemente los parpados de sus ojos cerrados al pensar en que la joven podía morir en cualquier momento, su estado era horrible aunque hubiera dejado de sangrar, ella ya estaba débil desde mucho antes y ahora se encontraba en las peores condiciones. Si su condenada alma aun podía pedir algo, pedía un milagro y que la joven que estaba recostada en esa cama se recuperara y la pudiera ver sonreír una vez más.

Desde esa noche Solomon no se alejo un segundo de la cama en la que se encontraba Reila , a pesar de que el también estaba débil por haber perdido tanta sangre al dársela a la joven se recupero rápido.

Le cambiaba el vendaje cada que era necesario y se vio en la necesidad de quitar de su cuerpo los pedazos que quedaban de su vestido, ni siquiera miro el cuerpo en ropa interior de Reila, solo tenía mente para ver su estado de salud.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas , era temprano las 7:00 am siendo exactos. Reila abrió sus ojos lentamente , y movió las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, luego cerro nuevamente sus ojos apretándolos un poco y los volvió abrir , miro una gran puerta a su derecha , era de vidrio y tenía una cortina blanca vaporosa que le permitía ver algo del exterior, se veía un pequeño balcón y vegetación .

Se sentó lentamente, cuando la cobija resbalo hasta su cintura se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba ropa interior , se cubrió al instante. Se sentía aturdida como quien duerme unas largo tiempo pero con las fuerzas totalmente revitalizadas, después recordó lo sucedido y se llevo las manos a los oídos como si con eso todo se pudiera borrar.

**¿Reila?-**

Ella levanto la cabeza y miro al rubio parado en el pasillo que daba a la habitación, este la cruzo rápidamente y la abrazo.

**Por fin despertaste-**

**Solomon-**

Tenerlo a él ahí era lo más reconfortante que podía tener, se limito a abrazarlo y recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que él se separo un poco y la tomo del rostro.

**No sabes, como me siento al pode ver tus ojos otra vez** – le dijo mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares sus mejillas-

**¿ Que fue lo que sucedió después de…………….**

El frunció un poco su frente ante el recuerdo , trato de calmarse lo más rápido y disimuladamente posible.

**Te contare todo, se que primero querrás tomar un baño y ……ponerte algo de ropa-** dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa-

Ella se miro nuevamente y recordó que no tenía nada puesto más que su ropa interior por lo que se volvió a tapar hasta el cuello.

Cuando salió del baño con una bata puesta se dedico a abrir los cajones y el closet que había en la habitación. Cuál fue su respuesta al encontrarlos llenos de ropa y toda de su medida, en el armario se encontraban gabardinas y los vertidos más hermosos que había visto. Parecía que el rubio había hecho unas compras en esos días. Tomo una falda, unas botas y una chamarra de cuero , abrió las puertas de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, sus botas hacían un sonido delicado contra el fino piso, no se necesitaba ver mucho para saber que se trataba de una mansión .

**Espero que te haya gustado la ropa-** le dijo solomon con una sonrisa-

Giro su cabeza a la derecha y lo miro sentado en lo que parecía ser un balcón, camino hacia él y de un saltito se sentó en el borde. Ninguno decía nada ella parecía más interesada en mirar el verde paisaje , y el más interesado en ella.

**¿ Que fue lo que paso?-** le pregunto ella con su vista concentrada en un árbol-

**Amshell supo que estaban en parís, así que los fue a buscar y cuando los encontró ya sabes lo que paso**.

**No** – dijo ella negando con la cabeza- **solo sé que mi hermano salvo a Saya y yo literalmente sentía que me estaba muriendo tanto del dolor como………me dolió mucho lo que hizo** – sus ojos se nublaron un poco y los seco con un gesto rápido de su mano-

**Cuando caíste, cuando te vi caer con esa herida , pensé que estabas muerta y sentí…….la peor sensación del mundo, cuando te atrape de inmediato deje que mi sangre callera en tu cuerpo , volé como loco esa noche cuando llegamos aquí me alegre de que le herida se viera menos terrible.! Por dios reila se podía ver a través de tu estomago! , te juro que si no hubieras despertado habría asesinado al estúpido de tu hermano!.**

**-………………….-**

**Tenía que llevarte a un lugar lejos de Amshell y de Hagi, este lugar ni siquiera nathan sabe dónde queda debe de estar como loco** – sonrió un poco-

**Hagi escogió a Saya y no lo culpo, ha estado con ella toda su vida a mi penas me acaba de reencontrar hace unos meses era normal, además incluso tú la amas no?-** le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, no has entendido nada?. Reila yo no amo a Saya, era una maldita atracción pero no era amor.** **Reila**- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- **te amo, te amo con toda el alma si es que aun tengo una –** le dijo sonriendo- **te amo con una pasión que no sabes cuantas noches tuve que contenerme para ir a tu habitación. Reila no todo el mundo gira alrededor de Saya, al menos no el mío. Para mi tu ere millones de veces más especial que ella.**

**- Solomon-**

El se acerco y la beso en los labios mientras que ella le tomo del cuello y le correspondió, Solomon la fue recostando sobre el borde del balcón mientras que subía a su cuerpo apoyándose de sus brazos para no dejar caer su peso sobre Reila. Cualquiera que mirara la escena pensaría en lo peligroso de su acción , pero para ellos era diversión y demostración de su amor , ella no tenía miedo de caer pues sabía que de ser así el se lanzaría para salvarla.

**Te amo**-le dijo ella cuando se separaron-

Él le sonrió y luego beso su frente.

* * *

Hagi se encontraba en el peor estado en el que Saya lo hubiera visto, estresado, tenso , confundido , arrepentido y miles de emociones más lo rodeaban al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas sin saber nada de su hermana. Por su puesto él creía que Solomon se había llevado a reila para acercarse después s a saya, hacer un intercambio. Claro que había ido a buscar al rubio sin cansancio, en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente lo mataría o estaría muy cerca de hacerlo. De Nathan tampoco sabía nada, desde hace dos semanas no lo localizaban, esta mañana Joel había salido a buscarlo , con la esperanza de encontrar con él a Reila.

Joel se encontraba afuera de la mansión de Nathan, el mismo conducía su auto, tenia muchísimos años de no hacerlo (*), cuando la reja se abrió para dejarle el camino libre al auto no dudo en entrar.

Dirigio el automóvil hasta la entrada a la mansión, lo apago ahí y bajo de él. Nathan ya lo esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados ninguno se dirigió ninguna palabra solo entraron al recinto.

**Me es increíble creer que no sabes en donde están Solomon y Reila**- le dijo Joel mientras tomaban te en la sala-

**Y a mí me parece increíble lo que sucedió sin embargo no le he ido a reclamar a hagi**- dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica-

**Nathan, de verdad si sabes en donde esta Reila te pido que por favor dejes que la miremos**-

**Hm-** el sonrió negando con la cabeza- **ustedes creen que somos una** **clase de monstruos que tienen a Reila capturada y que pensamos hacer las peores cosas con ella-**

………………**-**

**Ni yo ni Solomon le haríamos daño. Los he buscado por todas partes y no sé donde están.-**

**Hagi cree que, Solomon pedirá a saya a cambio de Reila o que puede aliarse con Amshell o que…-**

**Hahahaha**- rio Nathan tranquilamente- **El jamás haría eso, esos dos se tienen mucho cariño aunque la verdad no se a que grado a llegado , creo que Hagi debería de preocuparse más por………tener a Solomon de cuñado- **

Joel dejo su taza de té en la mesita y miro a Nathan con el ceño levemente fruncido debido a su confusión.

**¿Qué dijiste?, Reila y Solomon ni siquiera se conocen al menos no se conocían después de este incidente**.

**Joel, de verdad son tan ingenuos?. Reíla y Solomon se conocen por lo menos desde hace seis meses .**

**Pero como es que…………oh kami**- dijo llevándose una mano a la cara- **nathan tengo que irme.**

El rubio solo sonrió cortésmente.

-**Creo que tendrás que amarrar a Hagi a una silla antes de que le cuentes todo**.

Joel sonrió un poco antes de ponerse de pie, nathan hizo lo mismo y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Joel llego al departamento todos estaban en la sala esperándolo , Saya y hagi estaban sentados en un sillón la joven no soltaba a su caballero de la mano , la verdad es que era un gesto para tranquilizarlo.

**Hable con Nathan y …….no tiene idea de donde puedan estar Reila y Solomon-**

**Es un caballero de Diva igual que solomon es obvio que sabe en donde están **– la voz fría de hagi no se hizo esperar-

**Eran caballeros de Diva Hagi** – le corrigió Joel- Hagi, nathan está muy preocupado de verdad no creo que sepa en donde están.

Saya tuvo que recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su caballero cuando este dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

**Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirles, y espero que por favor lo tomemos con la mayor Calama e…inteligencia posible.**

Todos le prestaron su atención a Joel, el se sentía tenso y no era para menos lo que estaba a punto de decir lo tenía extremadamente nervioso.

**Nathan dijo que Solomon no le haría ningún daño a reila, el no la** **intercambiara por Saya ni se aliara con Amshell ni ninguna de las teorías que habíamos tenido en mente. **

**Entonces porque estaba ahí Solomon?, el no tenía ninguna razón para salvarla ni siquiera la conocía-** le pregunto David-

**La cuestión aquí es que** – Joel volteo a ver a hagi- **ellos si se conocían, y se conocían desde hace tiempo. Y al parecer los dos son muy**….-trato de buscar una palabra que no los relacionara más de lo debido, lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener que calmar a Hagi-**…unidos.**

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos después se escucho un carraspeo de Louis y la conversación siguió, muy al contrario de lo que los demás pensaban Hagi guardo su característica compostura.

**

* * *

**

¿Unidos? ,¿Y eso que significa?

Hagi y Saya se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, el caballero había explotado encuentro entraron a la habitación toda la compostura que tuvo durante la plática con Joel se desparramo por los suelos.

**Hagi , ellos tienen la misma sangre no es extraño que esto pase**- dijo Saya tratando de calmarlo-

**Créeme Saya que lo último que quiero es a Solomon compartiendo su sangre con reila-**

**El la salvo** – le dijo ella suavemente-

**El que la haya salvado o no, no le da ningún derecho a nada con ella. Saya, te juro que si le toca un solo cabello lo mato.**

**Hagi** – lo llamo mientras lo abrazaba-

**Te lo juro Saya**-

* * *

Seria mentira si dijeran que no la estaban pasando de maravilla, tenían kilómetros y kilómetros solo para ellos dos y podían estar juntos y olvidarse de los problemas que les esperaban afuera de la isla.

**No regresare al departamento**- dijo reila –

Ambos se encontraban recostados en el piso ella tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba.

**¿De verdad pensabas que te dejaría regresar ahí?, claro que no reila , vivirás con nathan y conmigo – **

**Y si nos quedamos los dos solos aquí?-**

**- Rila no me tientes ¿si?**

Ella solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

**Está oscureciendo y el aire ya esta húmedo , hay que entrar-**

Caminar hacia adentro tomados de la mano , cuando llegaron a la habitación de la joven esta se lanzo a la cama y suspiro como quien llega a su casa después de un largo viaje.

**Aun no tienes sueño?**

**No , ¿No tienes un juego o algo así?**

Solomon sonrió de lado y se acerco a su cama hasta quedar enfrente de la muchacha quien lo miraba de manera coqueta al ver su actitud.

**Te puedo enseñar a jugar uno –**

**¿A si? , ¿Cómo se llama?-**

**Hacer el amor**- le susurro al oído y después le beso suavemente la mejilla-

Solomon era demasiado directo, y no le molestaba, al contrario le gustaba que se expresara sin ningún reparo, pero aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse más de una vez ante sus comentarios.

El se acerco para besarla en los labios y fue empujando su cuerpo hacia el de ella hasta que la joven quedo acostada en la cama , Reila pasó sus manos por las mejillas del rubio hasta llegar a su cabello y enredar sus dedos levemente entre los mechones.

Los labios de el pasaron al cuello blanco de Reila mientras sus manos desabrochaban su blusa. No duro mucho para que las manos de ambos fueran más ansiosas y las ropas comenzaran a dejar sus cuerpos , pronto la piel que estaba cubierta por tela fue reemplazada por los labios del otro.

Solomon sonrió de lado dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su novia mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Paso sus manos por los costados de la joven llevándolas hasta su espalda razón por la que ella tuvo que arquearse . El rubio desabotono el sostén de Reila, ella soltó un respingo y se abrazo a el por el cuello.

**Todo está bien** – le dijo el –

La oji gris resiso su abrazo lentamente para recostarse nuevamente en la cama, Solomon termino por quitarle la prenda que cubría su pecho y enseguida sus agiles manos y boca recorrieron la piel expuesta de la muchacha.

**Aah – **

Reila no pudo dejar escapar el primer suspiro , de inmediato sus manos se posicionaron en los cabellos de su novio tomándolos delicadamente entre sus dedos. Solomon era por muchas razones el caballero favorito de Diva, y el que fuera un buen amante se encontraba en el tope de la lista, Reila se dio cuenta de su experiencia en el primer momento que la beso y ahora la tenia totalmente derretida entre sus brazos.

Decidida a no deajarse controlar tan fácil empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante haciendo que el rubio quedara boca arriba y debajo de ella. Lleno su pecho de besos , lamio su cuello y lo mordió levemente solo dejándole la deliciosa sensación de sus dientes en su piel. Para cuando descendió besando su abdomen el la detuvo por los hombros.

**Te juro que si no te detienes perderé la cabeza , lo ultimo que quisiera es hacerte e daño**- le dijo con los ojos nublados-

Ella sonrió y en un segundo el ya había tomado el control nuevamente. Coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas justo sobre la ropa interior de Reila y la fue bajando pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Ella trataba de controlar su respiración estaba nerviosa, jamás había estado desnuda frente a un hombre y jamás había visto desnudo a un hombre cosa que estaba a punto de presenciar. Pero solomon no era un hombre era algo sobrenatural y su físico lo demostraba su piel era tersa, su cuerpo estaba marcado y tenía un olor riquísimo que le nublaba los sentidos.

Se despojo el mismo de su ropa interior quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Sus ojos recorrían al otro lentamente , memorizando y explorando lo que encontraban . Solomon llevo una de sus manos hacia los muslos de ella incitándole a que le permitiera acomodarse entre sus piernas. Ella dio un sobresalto y lo miro a los ojos , tenía la mirada completamente nublada y entendió que estaba tratando de ser lo más delicadamente posible con ella.

**Estas totalmente fuera de ti Solomon Golsdmith** – le dijo ella al oído mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo e su oreja-

**Me estas volviendo loco Reila-**

En ese momento ella sintió como se posionaba en medio de sus piernas y se preparaba para entrar , sentir el cuerpo del otro era una sensación deliciosa para los dos. El la beso y fue entrando en su cuerpo cuidadosamente pero son detenerse.

**Mmg!- **

Reila rompió el beso y soltó un quejido de dolor se abrazo a él fuertemente y recargo su mejilla en su hombro al mismo momento que apretaba fuertemente sus parpados.

El espero unos minutos y lego comenzó a embestir contra el cuerpo que se encontraba pegado al suyo , al poco tiempo los dos ya estaban gimiendo y el ya no reprimió sus ansias acelerando las embestidas y tomandola fuertemente de las caderas .

**Mmmgh………te…amo---**le dijo él entre los suspiros-

Ella no pudo contestarle más que clavando levemente sus manos en la fuerte espalda, y es que Solomon no dejaba de plantar sus labios en diferentes partes de su cuello, y una de sus manos subía ansiosa a apretar sus pezones.

**-ahhhh!-**

**-Nghh!-**

El ritmo acelerado que llevaban los llevo al orgasmo , una deliciosa ola recorrió sus cuerpos para después hacer que ella se dejara caer en la cama y el levemente sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Solomon recupero el aliento le dio un beso en sus labios y salió de ella recostándose boca arriba justo a su lado, Reila se recargo sobre el pecho firme de inmediato los fuertes brazos de Solomon la rodearon.

**Te amo** – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

**Lose** – le contesto el acariciando sus cabellos-

Reila cerró los ojos quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos, amaba a Solomon y no le importaba si lo que acababa de suceder tendrá consecuencias.

**Continuara….**

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen la continuación larga que les prometi. Como pueden ver esta capitulo esta dirigido a Solomon y Reila mucha gente me dijo que quería que avanzar mas rápido lo de ellos por lo que decidi escogerlos en este capitulo. Como dato curioso el personaje de Reila se me ocurrió cuando escuche la canción que lleva su nombre del grupo The Gazzete :) . **

**Regresando al capitulo pues las cosas se pondrán interesantes de aquí en adelante xDDD , hagi no quiere que Solomon le toque un solo cabello a su hermanita , hm ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se entere de lo que paso con ellos?. Espero que les haya gustado , sugerencias, quejas, dudas, todo lo que quieran me lo pueden decir : ).**

**Tambien quiero agradecerle especialmente a ****Miciel y Coseth****. Muchas gracias por todos su apoyo este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes dos .**

**Review?**


	10. Decisiones

La luz que entro en la habitación y el sonido de algunos pajaros ccantando hicieron que la joven que dormía plácidamente despertara. Reila abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con que aun estaba sobre el pecho de Solomon y que este la miraba tiernamente.

**Buenos días** – le dijo el-

**Buenos días-** le conesto mientras se acurrucaba mejor-

Solomon levanto su mentón delicadamente y la beso en los labios.

**¿Estas bien?**

Temía el haberle hecho daño, se había tratado de controlar lo mas que pudo sin embargo hubo un pequeño momento en el que casi perdió la cabeza y temía haberla dañado.

**Como podría no estarlo **– le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

El sonrió cálidamente y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. La verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara Hagi, pero por otro lado sabía que Nathan debería de estar muy preocupado, preocupado y molesto por supuesto.

**¿Quieres tomar una ducha?** – le pregunto el rubio-

**¿Contigo?** , claro – contesto ella tiernamente-

-Aunque es una propuesta muy tentadora, me temo que no puedo aceptar – le dijo el sonriendo- tengo que hacer unas cosas y me temo que si voy contigo no tendré cabeza para hacerlas, amor.

Reila sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ante las palabras de su novio.

**Esta bien pero, no salgas de la mansión sin mi ¿de acuerdo?-**

**Claro –**

El rubio salió de la cama solo con su ropa interior puesta, salió de la habitación de la joven en dirección a la suya propia pensó Reila, la verdad era que las cosas que Solomon tenía que hacer era el pensar en algunos asuntos.

* * *

Solomon estaba en la cocina, el lugar que menos frecuentaba de la mansión por obvias razones. Se encontraba de espaldas con sus manos recargadas sobre la mesa de una de las repisas, cuando sintió un par de brazos delgados rodeando su cintura.

**Qué bueno que ya estás aquí…- **le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente-

Cuando termino de girar se quedo frio mirando la figura que tenia frente a él, Reila llevaba el cabello húmedo el cual caía sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda, llevaba puesta una de SUS camisas la cual llevaba abrochada hasta cubrir apenas sus pechos, los cuales podía ver por sobre el sugerente escote, afortunadamente podía ver el sostén por lo que la joven llevaba ropa interior, de no haber sido así ya estaría sobre ella.

**Me vas a volver loco Reila**- le dijo mientras la cargaba y la subía a la mesita-

Ella lo rodeo con sus desnudas piernas, y el cerro los ojos apretando los parpados fuertemente mientras llamaba por milésima vez a su autocontrol.

**Tienes algo, hay algo que te preocupa**- le dijo ella con su cabeza recargada en su hombro-

Fue entonces cuando se olvido por un segundo de lo que tenía en mente y se puso serio. Se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos-

**-Reila, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-**

Ella no dijo nada, mas por no saber que decirle o cómo reaccionar, y el pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos y se apresuro a explicarse.

**No tiene nada que ver con mi amor por ti, así que ni siquiera lo pienses-**

**-¿Entonces qué es?-**

**-Reila, tenemos que regresar**- le dijo serio-

Ella lo miro atentamente, luego frunció por un segundo el ceño y parpadeo un par de veces, tal como cualquier persona que no entiende algo.

**Pero , ¿Por qué?, Solomon yo no quiero regresar, yo quiero estar aquí contigo-**

**Lo sé amor, pero no podemos estar aquí siempre-**

**¿Pero por qué no?, Yo no quiero regresar con Hagi, yo…-**

**No vas a regresar con el **– le dijo serio y algo molesto ante la idea- **Pero piensa en Nathan, no sabe nada de nosotros, debe de estar muy preocupado…**

La verdad fue que cuando Reila recordó a su antiguo Tutor su corazón se el encogió, el pensar en lo mal que debería de estarla pasando la hizo sentir muy mal.

**Está bien** – dijo ella quedamente-

**-Te juro que nada malo te va a pasar** – le dijo Solomon abrazándola-

* * *

Estaban en la sala por quinta vez en tres días, ese lugar se había convertido en el lugar para las juntas y estas eran cada vez más tensas que la anterior.

**Dudo que Amshell siga aquí** – dijo David- **Joel también cree lo mismo, lo más probable es** **que este en Nueva York , pero en Paris no está**.

**Señor David, creo que el que no lo hayamos encontrado no significa que no esté aquí**- dijo Saya-

**Amshell tenía planes en Nueva York, planes que no pudo cumplir, no me extrañaría que este haya** – dijo Joel- **Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a Nueva York.**

**No – dijo Hagi- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta saber de Reila como habíamos acordado-**

**Hagi , no tenemos noticias de reila, entiendo que estés preocupado pero tenemos que detener a Amshell, lo mejor ser que ….**

**Yo me quedare aquí hasta que Reila regrese, de no ser así prefiero ir y buscarla a ella antes de ir a buscar a Amshell.**

**Todos se miraban unos a otros , el tono de Hagi había sido fuerte y seguro , el caballero de Saya no se iría a ninguna parte.**

**Está bien , dos semanas Hagi, dos semanas es lo mas que podemos esperar –**

Hagi asintió levemente y mientras los demás se despedían de Joel, el subió a su habitación seguido por Saya.

* * *

**¿Cuándo dejaras de sentirte culpable?** – le dijo Saya abrazándolo fuertemente-

**El problema es que no se que sentir, si hubiera salvado a Reila estaría muriéndome si algo te hubiera pasado…**

**Siempre te voy a agradecer todo lo que haces por mí , pero no me gusta verte así** – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Hagi-

**Nose, ni siquiera como explicarle las cosas, ni siquiera sé cómo se encuentra o en donde esta …**

**Te amo Hagi , por favor no te olvides de eso, yo estoy contigo para apoyarte en todo . Porque mejor no salimos un rato** –le dijo con una sonrisa-

La forma en la que saya hizo la invitación no le permitió negarse, después de todo sería una buena manera de relajarse y tenía tiempo que no salían los dos sin preocuparse por algún problema. Bajaron las vestíbulo en donde Saya le dijo a Kai que regresarían en un rato el asintió y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado.

Caminaron lentamente por la ciudad tomados de las manos, disfrutando del agradable clima y la compañía del otro, en una plaza había la inauguración de una bella fuente, la hermosa escultura de una sirena en el medio maravillaba a los espectadores , de un momento a otro unos roseadores colocados en la parte superior de la escultura fueron activados y toda la gente se empapo de agua.

Los niños jugaban divertidos entre los salpicones, algunos corrieron para alejarse y Saya y Hagi permanecieron en el mismo lugar, la joven reía cada que era rociada por el vital líquido .

Hay veces que solo tienes que aprender a hacer de los pequeños momentos algo inolvidables y así fue cuando los dos después de varios minutos se alejaron a un área verde y se tumbaron bajo un árbol.

**-Ni siquiera quiero que mi ropa se seque**- dijo Saya sonriendo-

Hagi la miro maravillado por su forma de ser, podían estar en la peor situación aun así ella trataría de que todos los demás fueran felices. Se le quedo mirando un por un tiempo , Saya lo noto y lo miro con curiosidad.

**¿Ocurre algo Hagi?-**

El metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su gabardina y apretó algo dentro de esta, un objeto que había estado ahí mucho tiempo y que planeaba darle a Saya antes de que todos estos desafortunados hechos sucedieran.

Quería entregárselo ahí mismo, y decirle tantas cosas , pero ella se merecía algo mas, se merecía mucho más que él le hiciera una propuesta tan seria en una situación así, por lo que soltó el objeto y le ofreció su mano a Saya.

**Solo vea lo hermosa que eres Saya**.

Saya sonrió mientras se sonrojaba .

**Ven , tengo ganas de un helado! **– dijo jalándolo por el brazo.

Podía esperar. Hagi podía esperar para que ese momento fuera perfecto así que alejo ese pensamiento por el resto de la tarde.

Era tan extraño estar ahí después de tanto tiempo, Reila caminaba por la Mansión de Nathan mientras que Solomon a su lado caminaba serio. El rubio había logrado convencer a su novia de regresar , ella accedió siempre y cuando no hubiera ningún contacto , con Hagi, Saya o alguien del grupo.

* * *

**¿Solomon….Reila?-** Nathan estaba parado al final del pasillo y los miraba entre asombrado y algo incrédulo de verlos ahí-

**-Nathan!-** Reila corrió rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de su antiguo tutor para lanzarse a sus brazos.

**- Reila! Kama estas bien!** – Nathan la tomo gentilmente de la cara con una de su mano y miro el perfecto estado anímico y físico en el que ella se encontraba- **¿Pero cómo?**

**-Solomon me cuido, lo siento tanto Nathan fue mi culpa** –

**-Ya ya mi niña, todo está bien **– le decía mientras la abrazaba paternalmente-

Solomon por fin estaba a un lado de los dos y saludo a Nathan con un gesto de la cabeza.

Toda la tarde habían estado afuera , sentados en el pasto y platicando, Reila decía que solomon había cuidado de ella, no menciono que el rubio le había dado de su sangre ni que prácticamente habían dormido juntos , sin embargo hubo unos detallas que Nathan noto pero no dijo nada.

**-Puedes escojer la habitación que más te guste, si algo no te agrada la decoraremos como tú quieras, ahora que vivirás aquí es lo apropiado-**

**-Gracias Nathan, creo que iré a hacer eso justamente ahorita , estoy algo cansada por el viaje- **

**- Anda ve **– la animo el rubio con una sonrisa-

**-Buenas noches, Nathan, Sol **– dijo mirando a Solomon-

Cuando la joven se fue, los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones hablando de cosas vánales.

* * *

Solomon se encontraba en su habitación sentado en el borde junto a la ventana, era de noche y las luces de afuera alumbraban el jardín.

**Tardaste demasiado**- dijo Solomon sin quitar la vista de la ventana-

**Quería cerciorarme de que Reila estuviera dormida**- dijo Nathan avanzando en la habitación-

**Hm-**

**Estoy a punto de soltarte un puñetazo en la cara así que será mejor que comiences a hablar-**

**¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga si tú mismo te diste cuenta?- le dijo mirándolo por primera vez-**

**2 meses Solomon! Fueron casi dos malditos meses en lo que no sabía en donde demonios estaban!-**

**Estábamos en Rose Parlor – dijo mirando nuevamente a la ventana-**

**Tu maldita isla por supuesto!, Tu maldita isla , la que solo tú sabes en donde esta!-**

**¿Y que querías?, Amshell casi la mata!, Hagi decidió salvar a Saya en lugar de a Reila!-**

**Te recuerdo que tú hiciste lo mismo con Diva-**

**Diva tenia a mas caballeros, Reila estaba sola-**

**¿Estaba? Ahhhhh si, le diste de tu sangre no?, pude verlo desde que la mire , su piel , su cara su cuerpo, todo. Espero que sepas como manejarlo cuando Hagi lo sepa-**

**No pienso decirle nada al iota de su hermano-**

**Hay otro asunto que me tiene algo consternado, la última vez que mira a Reila salió llorando de aquí porque le dije que amabas a Saya, y hoy cuando la mire, te miraba de esa forma tan peculiar, la forma en la que se despidió de ti, casi contenida por hacer algo más. Me vas a decir todo lo que estuviste ocultándome toda la tarde ahora mismo.**

Solomon lo miro, se paro tranquilamente y se acerco a él para verlo a los ojos.

**Estoy enamorado de Reila, y ella lo está de mí. Y si tanto te preocupa conocer todos los detalles, si, le hice el amor y no me arrepiento de nada.**

PUMP!. Nathan le había soltado tal golpe que Solomon casi cae de no ser porque se pudo detener de uno de los sillones.

**-¡Te lo advertí Solomon!-**

**- No es ninguna aventura, quiero estar con ella de ser así no crees que la hubiera dejado morir?-**

**- A veces te encaprichas recuerdas?-**

**Solomon suspiro.**

**-No le haré daño a Reila Nathan, jamás podría –**

La mirada de Solomon era tan vulnerable al tema, como si se pusiera quebrar en cualquier momento. Nathan se tranquilizo , decidió creerle al otro rubio, después de todo los hechos estaban a su favor.

**-Está bien Solomon, confió en ti y confió en que sepas cuidar de Reila**.

Nathan se fue de la habitación sin decir mas, Solomon se limpio con el dorso de su camisa la sangre que salió de su boca, aun así se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno pues de aquí en adelante la historia ya tomara su curso con los dos grupos de los personajes más juntos, ya abra más interacción entre ellos. Chan chan chan! ¿Qué era lo que Hagi le quería dar a Saya? , y que piensan de la relacion de Solomon y Reila, el rubio tuvo las cosas demasiado fáciles?, devera de tener un rival de amores?.**

**Saludos , sus reviews son una alegría total para mi!.**


	11. Pasion

Cap.11. Pasión.

Habían pasado las dos semanas que esperarían por noticias de reila, no pudieron encontrarla por lo que Saya, Hagi , David y louis fueron a Nueva York. Kai y Julia se quedaron en el departamento de Paris al cuidado de las niñas.

* * *

Joel se encontraba en su oficina , era la hora de descanso y decidió revisar el montoncito de periódicos y revistas que su asistente le había llevado esa mañana. Apenas las miro, pero hubo una que llamo tosa su atención, se trataba de '_Le red liquid suite' _, la revista que estaba bajo la dirección de Nathan. Era octubre, y la portada tenía un concepto de Hallowen, acompañado por supuesto del exquisito gusto por la moda del rubio.

Pero era la modelo la que cautivo su mirada : Sobre un sofá de terciopelo, vistiendo un vestido negro de la moda 'lolita' proveniente de Japón, y un escenario vampiresco, estaba Reila. Supo que era ella con solo ver la fotografía , y el titular a un lado que decía 'La nueva modelo de Le red liquid Suite' solo lo afirmo.

Rápidamente busco en el índice el artículo, al encontrarlo miro mas fotos de la joven en su sesión de fotos, (sabia que los colmillos eran reales), se mencionaba el nombre de la joven de aparentes 19 años , que había cautivado a nathan Mahler y el había decidido usar su imagen para la edición de octubre, dio vuelta a la pagina y miro una foto en la que estaba abrazada a Solomon recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Debajo se leía que era la novia del joven multimillonario Solomon Goldsmith.

Siguió leyendo, y cada vez se sorprendía más de que Reila se hubiera expuesto de esa manera después de tanto tiempo.

**-¿ Que es lo que está sucediendo Reila?-** Se pregunto Joel en voz alta, desde luego sin recibir respuesta alguna-

* * *

Desde hace una semana que estaban en la ciudad de los rascacielos y, se habían comenzado a preguntar si había sido la decisión correcta el ir ahí.

Saya se encontraba en el baño , había vuelto el estomago y ahora estaba cepillándose los dientes. Era la tercera vez que le pasaba lo mismo desde que llegaron a Nueva York, primero se lo atribuyo al agotamiento, pero luego….

-**Saya**- Era su caballero, quien la llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta del baño-

-**No te preocupes , estoy bien** .- Dijo la hermana de Diva al momento que salía del sanitario-

Pero solo necesito un par de pasos para que el piso de le moviera , afortunadamente Hgai estaba a su lado para sostenerla y llevarla a su cama.

**Hagi** – miro al techo y cuando se le nublo la vista cerró los ojos por unos segundos- **Creo que muy pronto tendré que dormir otra vez…**

El corazón de él se contrajo.

**Jamás habías vomitado –** dijo él con la pequeña esperanza de solo estuviera enferma-

-Debe de ser el agotamiento , creo que es normal que mi cuerpo este tan resentido, aunque yo sé en el fondo de mi alma que pronto tendré que dormir – concluyo al momento que giraba su cabeza sobre la almohada para ver a Hagi-

- **me encantaría que no tuvieras que hacerlo**- dijo el acariciando sus cabellos-

- **Lo sé, lo deseo más que nunca-**

Hagi se inclino y la beso en los labios , ella tomo entre sus dedos la cinta del cabello de su caballero y la desato, pudiendo de esta manera enredar entre sus dedos el largo cabello .

**¿ Me harías olvidar por una noche el tomento por el que vivo?-** le pregunto ella muy cerca de su rostro, con la melancolía y la pasión reflejada en sus ojos-

**Si por mi fuera, haría que lo olvidaras todos los días-**

Ella sonrió acariciando su rostro para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, Hagi beso su cuello y ella cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sus dientes mordiendo levemente su piel. La exquisita sensación le revolvía las emociones , su caballero era un experto en hacerle perder la cabeza.

**Por favor Hagi, hazme olvidar todo**- Se sentó en la cama y ella lo empujo quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

**No podre dormir, mucho menos con todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza**- le dijo ella mirándolo con melancolía – **No me dejes dormir Hagi –** le dijo esta vez con el amor que tanto extrañaba en su voz-

Ahora fue el tras escuchar esas palabras que la dejo bajo su cuerpo , no podía y no quería contenerse después de las palabras que había escuchado de ella. Y sabía que Saya sentía algo muy parecido.

**¿Quieres que lo hagamos?** – le pregunto de manea directa-

**Si , hasta que ya no pueda pensar en nada más** – le dijo ella dándole un beso en su mejilla- **hasta que pierda el sentido …..hagi …**

El la miro con amor y con deseo. Po que seguía y seguiría siendo por siempre la persona a la que mas amaría en toda su vida.

**Sabes que no me detendré ¿verdad?-** le dijo cerca de su boca-

**Si** – contesto quedamente ella antes de que Hagi la besara-

Lo primero que cayó al suelo fueron las partes de arriba de la ropa de los dos, el tiro la de ella al suelo casi con desesperación . Saya lo beso mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda .

-**ah…Hagi** - exclamo cuando él la libero de su pantalón y después de su sostén-

Se entretuvo en su pecho besándolos con calma mientras la oía gemir su nombre.

-**Te amo**- le dijo el contra sus labios mientras le quitaba la ultima prenda de su cuerpo y acariciaba hábilmente esa zona tan sensible-

-**ahh….ha…hagi** - exclamo ella escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello-

Podía sentir dos de de los dedos de el entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo , estimulándola y preparándola para él.

**Quítatelo**- le dijo ella con la voz algo ronca-

El la miro y luego sonrió al saber a qué se refería , dejo su tarea y se quito el pantalón . Entonces ella se abrazo a él y empujo sus piernas hasta que el quedo sentado y ella quedo sentada en sus muslos.

**Ya es suficiente hagi…..entra ya**- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos nublados-

**Saya , aun no –**

Ante la impaciencia de ella y el deseo que el trataba de controlar el cual boto a la basura , Hagi tomo su miembro y lo fue introduciendo lentamente en ella , Saya cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño quejido de placer y algo de dolor, hagi tampoco pudo escapar de soltar un quejido de placer.

**Hagi…-** lo llamo ella abrazándolo y con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello-

**¿Qué sucede?** – le dijo en un tono tranquilo-

**Lo siento Hagi. De verdad lo siento….yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Hagi**-

El también la tenía abrazada y se limitaba a escuchar sus palabras , mientras ella se disculpaba de todo como si fuera su culpa.

**No me importa nada. Siempre te voy a amar- **

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de él , pero antes de de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Hagi ya la había recostado nuevamente en la cama y la besaba en los labios. Casi al instante él empezó con las embestidas al principio lentas y luego rápidas, los dos jadeaban y se aferraban al otro dejándole marcas en el cuerpo. Hagi arremetía contra el cuerpo de Saya aferrándose a sus caderas , ella solo podía sentir las fuertes embestidas contra su cuerpo y el abdomen de él pegado al suyo. Una estocada mas, dos….

-**ahh HAGI!** – ella grito su nombre aferrándose a él y él termino dentro de ella. –

* * *

Era la fiesta por la edición especial de la revista , la mansión de los Goldsmith estaba llena de gente los cuales vestían finamente.

En parte la celebración era por el debut de la nueva modelo de la Revista, Reila no estuvo de acuerdo con esto desde que Nathan le informo de la 'gran fiesta en su honor'.

Ella llevada un vestido Chanell en tono azul marino, se encontraba platicando con una pareja que la felicitaba, podía ver desde ahí como Solomon subía las escaleras acompañado por un grupo de hermosas modelos, el volteo a verla y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Nathan parecía estar perdido entre la gente desde hace dos horas.

**-Reila-**

La susodicha volteo para encontrarse a Joel parado frente a ella, no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras.

-**Joel , co-como es que tu….**

**- No me echaras de tu fiesta , ¿O si Reila?-**

Ella cerró los ojos y se dio un golpecito en la frente por avece quedado pasmada.

**-No por supuesto que no-**

**-Entonces, ¿Podemos hablar?-**

- **Si claro. Disculpen**- Se despidió de la pareja con quien hablaba y camino con Joel hasta uno de los balcones con vista al jardín, este acto no paso desapercibido por Solomon , quien había dejado de oír el parloteo de las jóvenes que lo rodeaban para ver que su novia se alejaba con Joel.

**

* * *

Así que eres modelo de le red liquid Suite- **Dijo Joel con una pequeña sonrisa-

-**No, solo fue por este número- **dijo negando con la cabeza-Aunque me gusto mucho y Nathan quiere que siga trabajando con él, creo que lo justo es que se le dieran estas oportunidades modelos.

- **Te ves tan diferente Reila**- dijo mirándola atentamente – **Me pregunto quién de ellos..**

-**Sol** – dijo interrumpiéndolo- **fue sol, es decir Solomon!** – corrigió rápidamente-

Ella se golpeo mentalmente por segunda vez al llamar por su sobrenombre a su novio.

**-Pensé que sería Nathan quien te daría su sangre-**

**- Fue solomon quien me salvo, y es él quien me ha dado su sangre-**

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-**Claro, estas con él.**

El silencio se hizo aun mas incomodo.

-**Me parece increíblemente arriesgada la forma en la que te estás exponiendo-**

Reila camino al borde del balcón y lo recorrió tranquilamente tocándolo con el dedo índice de su mano.

-**Nathan dice que es muy probable que Amshell no esté en Paris . Y que aunque así lo fuera, no tengo nada que temer ellos me cuidaran , de igual forma yo no soy ninguno de los objetivos de Amshell .Además al salir en la revista, solo es la prueba de que soy…libre. De que puedo salir al mundo y no estar encerrada.**

**- De verdad, ciento mucho que las cosas hayan sido así**- Joel parecía muy afectado por la forma en la que las cosas sucedieron-

-**No te preocupes**- dijo ella con la mirada en el jardín –**Tu siempre me apoyaste y estuviste para mí.**

El la miro , ella seguía con su vista puesta en el jardín . Pudo ver su piel tersa, ahora con más color, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y su cuerpo tonificado, era la imagen de alguien saludable.

Pensó en decirle algo pero la llegada de alguien más al balcón le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-**veo que se reencontraron pacíficamente-** dijo Solomon-

-**Solomon**- Reila camino hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura, el rubio le dio un beso en la cabeza-

- **me alegra que Reila esté bien**- dijo Joel con su usual tono educado-

-**Por supuesto que está bien, cuido de ella día y noche**-dijo solomon ,Reila sintió el ambiente extrañamente tenso-

Joel siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo-dijo ella tratando de apaciguar las cosas- el me regalo un vestido y ha sido un buen amigo.

**-Ahhhh si, el que quedo destrozado cuando Amshell casi te mata**-

**- Solomon!**- exclamo ella-

-**Descuida Reila, te mandare otro** –le dijo Joel con una sonrisa- bueno creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que será mejor que me retire. Me alegro inmensamente haberte visto Reila.

-**Gracias Joel-**

El se fue y la pareja se quedo sola, Reila miro a Solomon por un segundo y regreso a la fiesta sin decirle nada.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**TAN TAN TAN! , bueno pues el lemon estuvo un poco más fuerte esta vez, no quería que fuera muy meloso, trate de que fuera medio mmm dramático por la situación por la que está pasando Saya. El primero que tuvo un acercamiento con Reila fue Joel y a Solomon no le hizo mucha gracia .**

**Estoy MUY MUY MUY emocionada por el capitulo que sigue, me atrevería a decir que es uno de mis favoritos. Se que no estoy en posición de pedirles nada, pero si alguien leyó este capitulo por favor dejen un Review, la sección de Fanfics de Blood esta algo olvidada, hay muy buenos escritores y muy buenas historias, afortunadamente yo estoy de vacaciones y e leído algunas y dejado mi respuesta. Asi que si leen por favor dejen un Review. Solo den click en el botón a su izquierda, no importa si no están registrados en la pagina, aun asi lo pueden hacer.**

**Asi que hay que ayudar todos los fanáticos de esta serie, si leen las historias dejen un pequeño comentario. Un review hace una gran diferencia para un escritor, gracias y les mando un abrazototototototote!.**

**Suiny:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también!, pues creo que en este capitulo hubo la actividad física de la que hablas xD.Y que mas te puedo decir, abra muchas, muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante. Espero que me mandes tu respuesta para este capitulo que sigas leyendo mi historia!.


	12. Hagi vs Solomon

**Cap.12 Hagi vs Solomon**

Habían llegado a parís esa mañana, Saya no puedo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de kai cuando él les abrió la puerta del departamento. El entre confundido y feliz por su regreso correspondió el efusivo abrazo mientras su hermana no paraba de decirle que tenía una noticia que darle.

**FLASH BACK (cuatro días antes en la ciudad de Nueva York)**

Si había momentos es los que se olvidaba de todo, era cuando estaba con Hagi. Iluminados por la luz del cuarto, Saya y su caballero descansaban sobre la cama . Ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho, solo con las sabanas cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de ambos.

**Pronto terminara todo , y podremos estar así cada vez que queramos**- comento ella como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta-

El acariciaba sus brazos y sus cabellos , la miro dulcemente y se armo de valor para decirle eso que quería sacar de su pecho desde hace varios días.

**Saya, hay algo que quiero pedirte-**

Desde luego , con solo esas palabras capto toda su atención. Como su caballero jamás le había pedido nada, nunca se había sentido en la posición correcta como para ser él quien pidieraalgo a cambio.

**Claro, sabes que puedes hacerlo**- le dijo ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos chocolate-

El estiro su brazo derecho tratando de alcanzar algo del suelo, ella se sentó en la cama permitiéndole a él agacharse con mayor comodidad. Hagi tomo su gabardina y saco algo de uno de los bolsillos.

**Quizás suene o te parezca raro lo que te diré, pero…. Espero que entiendas que estoy completamente enamorado de ti…**

Ok. Hagi debería de llevarse el premio por confundirla, asustarla y mantenerla a la expectativa al mismo tiempo. Trato de ver que es lo que el sostenía entre sus manos sin mucho éxito.

**Saya…**

Ella lo miro a los ojos y al ver estos supo que todo estaba bien, la mirada llena de amor pero nerviosa de Hagi la tranquilizo un poco.

**¿Te casarías conmigo?-**

Se quedo muda mirándolo con la boca abierta. Ahí estaba el con un hermoso anillo dentro de la caja esperando su respuesta y ella no podía pensar en nada. No sabía si reír, llorar, gritar ,decir que si, decir que no…

**SI!SI! CLARO QUE ME CASARE CONTIGO!**

Las lágrimas ya corrían sobre sus mejillas mientras reía al mismo tiempo, su reacción había sido una combinación de todas las emociones que sentía. Hagi puso el anillo en su dedo y Saya lo beso en los labios sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

**Te amo, te amo hagi!**

**Sé que como tu caballero pasare toda mi vida a tu lado Saya pero, quiero que cuando tengas que dormir al despertar tengas algo que te recuerde a mí… **

Ella miraba su mano con la joya resplandeciendo en su dedo mientras escuchaba las palabras de su ahora prometido. No podía quitar la sonrisa en su rostro, por supuesto que recordaría a Hagi **cuando despertara , ese anillo era la muestra del gran amor de los dos…**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Así que Saya y Hagi se casarían , kai sonreía alegremente mientras Saya lo abrazaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. No recordaba haberla visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo . Y por un momento pensó en que quizás todos tendrían la oportunidad de vivir una vida común , casarse, vivir en un lugar tranquilo, tener una familia.

¡Por dios! Su hermana se casaría, tuvo un pequeño lapso de locura en el que pensó intentar arrancarle la cabeza a Hagi por alejar a su pequeña y delicada hermana de su lado ,pero luego se dio cuenta de que era normal. Aunque claro aun podía vigilarlos de cercas para que esos no quisieran pasarse de listos antes del día de la boda. Ni si quiera quería que nadie mirara de forma lasciva a Saya y ahora ella se casaba dejándolo totalmente desarmado. Pero era Hagi, Hagi la cuidaría bien y la amaría por toda la eternidad, literalmente.

* * *

Sus ojos grises leían tranquilamente el libro entre sus manos, sentada dentro de las cobijas de su cama y solo con una pequeña lamparita como fuente de luz, Reila descansaba un poco después del día ajetreado.

La puerta se abrió y fue cerrada delicadamente , ella no quito la vista de las páginas.

**Pensé que estarías dormida-**

**No tengo sueño**- dijo sin mirar a Solomon-

**¿ Ocurre algo Reila?-**

Fue cuando ella lo miro a los ojos y cerro el libro. Salió de su cama y camino hacia la ventana ,y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba hacia afuera.

**No tenias porque portarte de esa manera con Joel**-

El la miro un poco sorprendido y en cierta forma algo molesto .

**Reila, es obvio que solo vino para ver la situación y decirles a los demás-**

**Estoy segura que el vino por que el quiso hacerlo, el era de los pocos en ese lugar que de verdad se detenían a pensar un momento en cómo me sentía**- le dijo molesta-

**Claro que vino por que quiso hacerlo , Reila no hay que ser ciego para darse cuenta de sus intenciones-**

**¿Qué intenciones?**

El estaba frente a ella , peino sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

**Está interesado en ti , y no de esa manera que piensas-**

**Joel es un amigo!** –

**Claroooooo , ¿tienes idea de cuánto vale el vestido que llevabas la noche en la que te salve? , muchísimo dinero Reila. Una persona no da esos regalos solo porque quiere la amistad de alguien.**

**Pues yo no me preocupo tanto por el dinero ¿sabes? . Y fue horrible la forma en la que te referiste al vestido en su presencia.**

**No podría haberme comportado de otra forma-**

**Solomon. Joel es un amigo , yo me habría dado cuenta si él quisiera otra cosa-**

**Claro, tienes un año y medio despierta y ya sabes todo sobre el tema**.

Reila se le quedo mirando pasada, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y lo miraba a los ojos. Las palabras crudas de él le habían calado en algún lugar de su alma.

**Sal de mi habitación –**

**Reila perdón , no quise decir eso. – dijo el poniendo sus manos en sus hombros-**

**Claro que quisiste! **– se deshiso de su agarre de un manotazo- ¿**Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Solomon? , Joel es humano! , ni en un millón de años el y yo podríamos estar juntos de la forma en la que tu y yo lo estamos!. ¿O qué? , ¿crees que lo convertiré en chiroptero?.**

**Es que no te das cuenta Reila! , me mata, mata de celos el pensar que hay alguien más pueda alejarte de mi lado!. Te amo Reila…**

**¿ Eso también es verdad? – **el la miro confundido- **¿a cuántas se lo has dicho?, a Diva, a Saya, a mi….**

Era en esos momentos cuando Solomon se arrepentía del estilo de vida libertino que había llevado. Pensó en salir de la habitación tal como ella se lo había dicho , pero no podía.

**A ellas, y le he dicho muchas cosas más a otras**. – le dijo mirándola fijamente- **Y ninguna, escúchame bien Reila ninguna me llena como tú. Solo de verte te quiero tumbar en la cama , hacerte el amor toda la noche, cuando estas cerca no me tengo que controlar. ¿No lo entiendes Reila?, te quiero tener cerca de mi todo el tiempo, ser el único que pueda besarte . Pasar toda mi eternidad contigo…**

**Pues que esperas para demostrármelo…**

Al instante sus labios se unieron , sus manos se movían agresivamente por el cuerpo del otro , desfajando la camisa de él ,abriendo a tirones la blusa de ella. Solomon la levanto y la dejo caer en la cama con su cuerpo sobre el de la muchacha.

* * *

El agua tibia de la regadera los mojaba a los dos , el la tenia contra la pared razón por la cual ella arqueaba su espalda acercándose más a él.

**-Sol… -** jadeo ella cuando él la cargo y Reila pudo rodear su cintura con sus piernas-

**. Maldita sea, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-** parecía más una pregunta que en voz alta , que una pregunta para ella-

Dependía de ella horrores, necesitaba estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, desde que la miro hace ya tantos meses no se pudo sacar su rostro de su cabeza y ahora estaba ahí embistiéndola y embriagado con los sonidos que salían de su boca.

**Eres mía** – le dijo mientras le lamia perezosamente una mejilla- **dilo**…

**Mmg!** – ella apenas y podía respirar y él quería que le dijera una frase entera-

**Dilo- **

El había tomado con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos y acariciaba de manera torturadora su pezón . Al no ver la respuesta que quería salir de sus labios, Solomon la tomo de la cintura con las dos manos y se dio la vuelta deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso con ella encima. La gravedad hizo que el miembro de el entrara aun más profundo.

**Mmmmg**! – ella se aferraba a sus hombros y cerraba los ojos , si lo miraba no podría aguantar mucho mas-

**Dilo** – le dijo una vez más tomándola de la barbilla- **Dilo Reila!**

Necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saber que él era el único , que no habría nadie más con los derechos que tenía el sobre ella, y los que ella tenía sobre él.

Ella abrió sus ojos al escucharlo decir su nombre, la imagen que tenia frente a ella era extremadamente seductora, Solomon estaba totalmente empapado por el agua y respiraba agitadamente , el tomo totalmente el control y la subía y bajaba de una manera muy rápida .Solomon dentro de ella, su imagen empapada….

**Soy tuya Solomon!** – grito antes de que el orgasmo la alcanzara-

Al escucharla decir eso él termino casi al instante . Ella lo abrazo con sus piernas y sus brazos y el no pudo hacer nada , ya estaba atrapado por ella así que se limito a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella solo sonrió y trato de relajarse , sintiendo la respiración de él contra su cuello y sintiéndolo aun dentro de ella.

Decidieron regresar a la cama de ella totalmente desnudos , ella se acurruco en su pecho con una sonrisa y luego soltó una pequeña risita…

**-¿ Que es tan gracioso?**

Ella comenzó a mover su dedo índice distraídamente por los abdominales de él.

**¿ crees que Nathan se haya dado cuenta?-**

**¿Qué se haya dado cuenta de qué?-**

Ella volteo a mirarlo de forma seria. El solo sonrió ante su mirada irónica-

**-Claro que se dio cuenta Reila!, Es obvio que se da cuenta, es Nathan el se da cuenta de todo** – dijo como si tampoco el lo pudiera creer-

**-¿Qué?, por dios, debe de creer que soy una…-**

- **reíla, Nathan lo sabe desde que llegamos de nuestra pequeña escapada, y me gane un buen puñetazo por eso pero nada más, el estaba más molesto porque te induje a los pecados de la vida que por otra cosa**- dijo en todo dramático imitando al periodista-

**- No es gracioso Solomon , y no me habías dicho que te dio un puñetazo, además ¿cuales pecados?**

- **ohhhh, acabos de cometer pecados señorita Reila –** dijo el acariciándole el cabello- **cometimos diez en tu bañera, bueno once si contamos cuando yo te….**

**- Solomon!-**

**- Hahahaha me encanta que te sonrojes-**

Ella se abrazo más a él y se acurruco contra su pecho, se quedaron en silencio y ella fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana, Reila continuaba dormida a un lado de el , se permitió mirarla por un par de minutos más. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que lastimaría horriblemente a su hermosa amante, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

**Perdóname **– le dijo quedamente antes de darle un beso en la frente-

* * *

Hagi se encontraba sobre el techo de uno de los tantos edificios de Paris, analizaba el paisaje frente a él buscando cual sería el camino más rápido hacia la mansión de los Goldsmith. Ese día Joel había ido y miro a Reila, tenía que verla y por supuesto llevarla con el de regreso.

Si bien había tratado de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible, desde el momento que salido del departamento sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Saya, sabía que algo con sus emociones no está bien. Estaba consternado, furioso y demás.

**Estaba seguro de que intentarías algo así-**

Volteo a su izquierda y miro a Solomon parado en el edificio continuo. El rubio tenía esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba de el .

**¿En dónde está Reila?** – su voz estaba más ronca como si se estuviera conteniendo para no explotar-

**Dormida en la mansión , aunque claro si por ti fuera ella ni siquiera estaría viva**- Solomon estaba molesto , demasiado molesto como para disimularlo por más tiempo-

**Eres al último al que le daría explicaciones de mis actos-**

Lo ignoro. Hagi ignoro a solomon olímpicamente como si ni siquiera lo hubiera visto y salto al edificio siguiente con el propósito de seguir su camino. En un segundo a otro su brazo derecho estaba pegado a su espalda y el brazo de Solomon , filoso como una navaja estaba bajo su garganta.

**No vas a ir a ninguna parte –**

Le dio un cabezazo y se pudo deshacer de su agarre.

-**Deberías arrodillarte a los pies de Reila y pedirle perdón!-**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de Reila? Nada! , Ella jamás me guardaría ese rencor con el que hablas!-**

**- Conozco a Reila más de lo que te imaginas-**

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No quería hacer su pociones, quería mantener su cabeza lo más fría que pudiera, pero la expresión en el rostro lo perturbaba.

**¿ A qué te refieres?-**

**¿Qué a que me refiero?, por favor Hagi! , de verdad no creí que tu y todo el sequito que sigue a Saya fueran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que Reila y yo nos conocíamos desde hace meses-**

**Claro, la usaste desde entonces como la estas usando ahora para llegar a saya-**

**-¿Saya? Saya no me interesa desde hace mucho tiempo-**

Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, sentía que iba a explotar.

**¡si le tocaste un solo cabello a mi hermana te juro que te matare aquí mismo!-**

**Jajajajajajajajaja! Me encantaría ver que lo intentaras porque la verdad es que no me gustaría que te enteraras de la vida sexual de tu hermana, pero te aseguro que he tocado más que su cabello-**

Una de las dagas de hagi se clavo en el hombro izquierdo de Solomon con tal fuerza que tuvo que tuvo que hacer algo de presión para sacarla.

**-¡TE VOY A MATAR EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!-**

Lo esquivo rápidamente y pensó en si sería buena idea el tomar su verdadera forma , pero no. Quería vencer a Hagi así, por igual. Jamás lo había mirado tan molesto , no puedo evitar sonreír por tercera vez.

**No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de arrancarte la cabeza! –** dijo solomon mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hagi

Los dos peleaban agresivamente contra el otro , contra el otro con toda la intención de provocarle el mayor daño posible. Solomon pateo a Hagi haciéndolo caer del edificio pero este solo callo en uno más bajo. Casi al instante el rubio ya estaba sobre el encajándole su brazo en el estomago.

**AHHHH!-**

Solomon disfruto enormemente el rostro contraído por el dolor de hagi, solo se quito encima de el para ver como el caballero de Saya se ponía de pie con dificultad.

**-Mírate, eres una vergüenza –**

Fue cuando Hagi se abalanzo sobre el tomándolo de la cabeza para estrellarlo contra el concreto. Los dos estaban manchados con grandes cantidades de sangre y la gravedad de las heridas hacia que estas no cerraran tan pronto.

**¿C-como te atreviste? COMO TE ATREVISTE A ACOSTARTE CON ELLA!**

El hecho de que él se la hubiera llevado por dos meses y que se conocieran y miraran a escondidas, había quedado opacado ante la idea de ellos dos juntos de esa forma , el solo pensar en que el la había tocado le provocaba arrancarle las manos y cortar su cuerpo en pedazos.

**Lo volvería a hacer miles de veces-**

Casi ni lo vio venir, de hecho fue tan rápido que no lo pudo creer. Pero Hagi había llegado frente a él con una rapidez que prácticamente no pudo hacer nada, mucho menos defenderse cuando él le encajo una daga y lo clavo al piso por el abdomen. Le dolió horrores pero no podía pensar en el dolor, no podría zafarse lo suficientemente rápido así que solo se preparo para cuando Hagi se abalanzara sobre él.

SPLASH.

Solo se escucho el sonido de la piel cortándose y la sangre saliendo a borbotones. Hagi había encajado su mano de chiroptero en la garganta de solomon , y él había hecho lo mismo en el cuello del caballero.

Hagi trastabillo hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, se sentía débil muy débil y no creía poder pararse. Solomon ni siquiera creía tener la fuerza para quitar la daga que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo, sentía que la sangre abandonaba rápidamente su cuerpo, y sentía como si su vida se estuviera yendo también…

**HAGI!-**

Eran Saya , kai y David . Saya había sentido la ausencia de su caballero y salió a buscarlo sabiendo que se podía meter en una situación como en la que estaba.

-**Esta muy débil , tenemos que llevarlo con Julia de inmediat**o- dijo David sosteniendo a un inconsciente Hagi-

-**Pero y ,¿solomon?**- Musito Saya quedamente al ver el cuerpo del rubio-

Kai se acerco a él y tomo la muñeca del rubio buscando el pulso.

**Creo que no tiene caso…parece que está muerto**.

**Continuara…**

**POR FIN! Desde el primer día en que Reila y Solomon se conocieron ,ustedes siempre me habían preguntado como seria cuando Hagi lo supiera. Bueno pues aquí esta, creo que la forma en la que Solomon dice las cosas sin delicadeza alguna y el coraje de los no podía dar otro resultado. Todo indica que Hagi y Saya se casaran , aunque no pude evitar que me viniera a la mente Reila cuando despierte y se entere de lo de Solomon. ¿Habrá muerto?.**

**Darisu-chan:** Y este aun mas rápido! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me dejes tu opinión muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo!

**Kriss:** Yo tampoco pude leer el manga! ;O; , pero si , si le falto esa parte mas apasionada a la serie, creo que la historia se prestaba para que si sucediera algo. Muchas gracias y espero tu respuesta de este capitulo!

**Hillewaert Hikari** : awww que bueno que te guste la pareja de solomon y Reila! Me encantan los dos!. Y pues aquí esta tu repuesta a que haría Hagi , aunque gran parte de la culpa la tiene solomon al ser tan especifico en cuando a los detalles. Espero tu respuesta! Por cierto tu review me alegro mi dia!


	13. Retazos del alma

**Cap.13 Retazos del alma**

Era increíble como su burbuja de felicidad se había reventado en tan solo unas horas. Le costaba casi creerlo , apenas y podía voltear a ver a su ahora prometido tumbado en la cama con el respirador de oxigeno sobre su boca y una sonda intravenosa suministrándole sangre.

Sintió impotencia y también algo de coraje , la situación nunca debió de haber llegado a ese punto.

**Perdón Saya**- le dijo el débilmente-

**No hables, y no tienes nada por que pedirme perdón-**

Sintió como se agrupaban las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las seco rápidamente para no alarmarlo más.

Hagi se sentía mal, y no era solo por su obvio malestar físico sino porque en impulsividad había sido muy inconsciente, el pudo haber terminado mas mal o ni siquiera estar vivo, pudo haber dejado sola a Saya para siempre y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Debió de haber esperado, o pensado en una mejor forma de enfrentar la situación con su pequeña e inmadura hermana , y claro; el carácter fuerte e impulsivo de el que salía a relucir en ocasiones especiales.

**Eres el mejor caballero que podría tener Hagi-**

La miro quedamente , los ojos de Saya eran los mas amorosos de todo el mundo, el mirarse reflejados en ellos estaba en la lista de sus cosas favoritas. Saya lo amaba, lo amaba con la misma pasión con la que blandía su espada , Saya sabia que algún día las personas que estaban a su lado ya no estarían y que solo tendría a Hagi, y con eso le bastaba.

El hizo el ademan de quitarse el respirador de la boca, saya lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la de él , se mordió el labio y luego dejo que él se quitara la careta del oxigeno. Entonces lo beso en los labios dándole la sangre que sabía que ayudaría a que hagi se sintiera mejor. Le estaba entregando lo mejor de ella en un beso, tal y como él lo había hecho innumerables veces.

Cuando se separaron una gota de sangre recorrió la barbilla de Hagi, Saya la tomo con un dedo y luego se lo llevo a sus labios sonriéndole tiernamente a su caballero.

Estaba segura que en la sala todos discutían que es lo que se debía hacer al respecto con esta situación , pero a ella no le importaba. En su cabeza ella había registrado que Hagi estaría a su lado para siempre y el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perderlo esa noche le hacía darse cuenta del gran esfuerzo en las batallas y el amor que él le tenia para estar con ella en cada momento. Lo único que le importaba era que él estaba vivo y que estaba a su lado.

* * *

Movió su brazo buscando el cuerpo que debía de estar junto al de ella, tanteo un poco mas y no encontró nada. Reila abrió dormilonamente los ojos buscando el cuerpo de Solomon en la cama , no lo miro , y lo busco con la mirada por la habitación tratando de ver lo mejor posible en la oscuridad de la noche.

Solomon no estaba. Le pareció extraño pues el siempre se quedaba junto a ella , al menos las veces en las que tenían intimidad.

**-¿ Solomon? – **

Bajo lentamente de la cama y se sorprendió al no encontrar la ropa tirada de su novio junto a la de ella. Tomo rápidamente ropa interior de uno de sus cajones y se puso su pijama. Se sentó en la cama y trato de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Solomon la había dejado sola después de haber hecho el amor.

No podía creerlo , y aunque estaba bastante tranquila , la idea de que su novio la dejara sola a la mitad de la madrugada le parecía muy impropio de el . El dejar a su pareja dormida sola sin despedirse carecía de toda la caballerosidad que Solomon tenía.

Quizás estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápidas , después de todo Solomon se tendría que pasar la noche mirándola dormir, o leyendo o cualquier cosa que le hiciera pasar el rato , pues el no tenía la dicha de poder dormir. Quizás simplemente había ido a su habitación por un libro o había salido por un poco de aire.

Se pudo de pie y salió de su habitación.

**-¿ Solomon?-**

Lo llamo lo más quedamente posible, no quería que nathan la escuchara y tuviera que darle una explicación, sería vergonzoso algo así como '_No sucede nada, solo quería que mi novio regresara conmigo a la cama'_, el simple hecho le ponía la cara totalmente roja.

Estaba parada afuera de su habitación mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, fue cuando miro a Nathan entrar a la habitación de Solomon tan rápido que ni la miro

**-¿Nathan?-**

Corrió rápidamente hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta sin preguntar. Se quedo en shock en cuanto entro. Nathan vendaba rápidamente a Solomon quien tenía múltiples heridas , tenía dos horribles en el abdomen y en la garganta .

**SOLOMON!-**

Corrió a su lado y lo miro con preocupación y confusión , no sabía lo que le había sucedido y lo peor es que ni siquiera se movía.

**¡Nathan! , ¿Nathan que paso?-**

**Reila tienes que calmarte primero ¿Si?, escúchame bien , Solomon está muy delicado, tiene heridas demasiado grabes y a perdido mucha sangre. Peleo con tu hermano hace momentos, no sé cómo se encuentre él.**

¿había sido Hagi quien le hizo eso?. Recorrió lentamente el cuerpo del rubio , vendas con sangre que aun salía débilmente de las heridas, moretones y dolor era lo único que podía ver. Se tapo la boca con una mano tratando de callar un sollozo, sería una hipócrita si decía no saber por qué habían peleado , su hermano seguramente estaba igual de mal, estaba a punto de perder a Solomon para siempre y todo era su culpa.

Y es que verlo ahí a punto de morir y saber que quizás no se podría despedir de él , le hizo entender todo. Entendió por que Hagi salvo a Saya, ella era la persona a la que amaba, su reina, y con quien compartía la sangre haciendo que naciera ese lazo fuertemente sobrenatural como lo es el de un caballero. Era el amor de su vida. Reila lo supo cuando los miro la primera vez, el amor que ellos se tenían era igual al del rubio y ella.

**-¡Dios es mi culpa!-**

Y fue cuando empezó a llorar descontroladamente, sacudiendo sus hombros de arriba abajo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.

**Oh Reila**- Nathan la abrazo y al instante la joven se aferro a él fuertemente- **No te culpes por estas cosas, era casi predecible que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Tu novio es un impulsivo de primera , estoy seguro que le dijo una que otra barbaridad a Hagi para provocarlo. Aunque estoy seguro que el está igual de mal que Solomon, quien diría que tu hermano y tu querido amante son igual de fuertes.**

**-¡Nathan, eso no me interesa!-**

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita algo triste.

-**Lose Reila pero, lo que hoy paso son las consecuencias de muchas cosas, algunas de ellas sucedieron aun antes de que conocieras a Solomon. Reila, no te conviertas en alguien como Diva** –ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo- **Diva estaba llena de tristeza ,confusión y resentimiento, lamentablemente canalizo eso de la manera equivocada.**

Ella lentamente se soltó del abrazo y camino nuevamente al costado de la cama del rubio. Se inclino y le dio un beso en sus labios.

-**Por favor, resiste amor**- Luego le acaricio los cabellos y se volteo hacia Nathan.

**¿Cuidarías de el unas horas?-**

**Por supuesto mi niña-**

* * *

Cuando tocaron a la puerta del departamento a esas horas de la madrugada, lo último que esperaron ver fue a Reila. Nadie hizo comentario alguno , solo hubo un saludo cordial .

Ella paso a la sala y los miro a todos tranquilamente buscando la forma de expresarse, era la primera vez que regresaba al departamento después del incidente con Amshell.

**Hagi , ¿Hagi está bien?- **

En ese momento Saya bajo las escaleras, las dos se quedaron mirando trémulamente pensando en que hacer; La imagen de las dos jóvenes fue como un deja vu para los presentes, Saya con su usual gabardina y botas en contraste con la figura elegante de Reila enfundada en un abrigo les hizo recordar a Saya cuando se encontraba con Diva.

Saya también noto esto, el delicado parecido de Reila con Diva le incomodo demasiado, pero solo era eso, una casualidad. ¿O era que ellos mismos habían creado otra Diva inconscientemente?.

**¿Puedo ver a mi hermano , Saya?-**

La pregunta hecha en tono apagado y tímido , le hizo deshacer por completo la última idea de Saya, Reila se podía parecer físicamente a Diva pero nada más.

**Claro que si , ven te acompaño**-

Saya sintió como la joven la seguía . Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo extraño, algo de enojo hacia la persona que caminaba detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de hagi se pararon antes de entrar. Luego desecho la idea, no era enojo era frustración al no poder haber detenido a Hagi o haber podido evitar esta situación desde mucho tiempo antes.

**Quiero disculparme contigo Saya-**

La hermana de Diva volteo a mirarla con algo de asombro.

**Hoy estuviste a punto de perder a tu caballero-**

Saya sonrió mirando al piso , la joven frente a ella tenía algo de la cordialidad de Hagi.

**Fue Solomon quien pelo con Hagi , ni tu ni yo tuvimos algo que ver esta vez, por mucho que me culpe de lo que hoy pasó hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar Reila, así que no tienes por qué disculparte**. –le dijo con una sonrisa-

Le abrió la puerta sin esperar por una respuesta de ella, Reila entro y escucho como la puerta se cerraba delicadamente . Hagi se incorporo un poco cuando miro que alguien entro, se quedo sorprendido de ver a su hermana parada frente a la puerta quiete sin moverse, como si sus pies estuvieran anclados al suelo.

La miro apretar sus manos nerviosamente y mirar al suelo, era la viva imagen de una niña insegura.

**Podrías comenzar con darme un abrazo-**

Ella levanto la cabeza, y en un segundo corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente. Hagi sentía como las lagrimas de su hermana le mojaban el cuello , su pecho subía y bajaba dando espasmos mientras no dejaba de llorar descontroladamente.

**Perdóname…perdóname…..- **

Ella no paraba de repetir las disculpas, se sentía el peor ser en ese momento.

**Reila , tranquilízate. Tenemos que hablar.-**

Ella se separo de él lentamente y seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su abrigo. Miro a Hagi y sintió un gran alivio cuando miro que estaba totalmente fuera de peligro. Ahora había llegado el momento de hablar, el de confesar todos los secretos.

**Quiero que sepas que lo siento. Fui un egoísta al creer que podrían darte otra sangre , solo por no querer que estuvieras cerca de Nathan y Solomon. Sé que quizás no me perdones, y que es muy probable que sientas rencor, pero te juro que abría hecho todo lo posible por salvarte a ti también esa noche….**

Ella lo miro con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto , trato de hablar y al instante sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, alguna que otra que había logrado colarse hasta sus labios.

**No…..- tomo algo de aire- no tienes que disculparte por eso. Yo se que tu prioridad es Saya , la amas, eres su caballero. Es solo que ,dios…..me dolió tanto Hagi! , aun así sabiendo eso no pude evitar sentirme horrible, me sentía tan confundida. Solo quiero que…..solo quiero que todo esté bien.**

La miro muy frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana que está a punto de caer de una repisa. Pero se sintió aliviado, aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien, y de que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

**Jamás supe que conocías a Solomon , cuando el te llevo esa noche me volví loco. Lo primero que pensé es que te utilizaría para llegar a Saya . ¿ Que es lo que pasa con Reila?, hace rato lo mire y me dijo cosas que me hicieron hervir la sangre, espero que no sean verdad, de verdad lo espero Reila . **

Ella sabía muy bien como era Solomon , era impulsivo y no me día sus palabras, además de que tenía una forma muy directa de decir lo que pensaba o deseaba. Tenía que decirle a su hermano toda la verdad.

**Yo…..yo conocí a Solomon la primera noche en la que regrese sola aquí, no sabía quién era, mucho menos que era un caballero o un chiroptero . Luego , iba de vez en cuando a la mansión de Nathan y el estaba ahí, nose en que momento empecé a sentir algo. Y luego supe lo de Saya y sentí que mi corazón era tirado a la basura. Luego el me salvo, y de no haber sido por el no estaría aquí. Con él es con quien comparto mi sangre Hagi , lo amo y me ama, estamos enamorados y al menos yo no lo puedo evitar….**

Hagi cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar la idea de todo lo que ella le decía, le enfermaba saber que Solomon estaba con su hermana, tenia al rubio como alguien muy inestable sentimentalmente y lo último que quería era que ella saliera lastimada. ¿Y si un día Solomon decidía que ya no la amaba?, Reila tendría que tomar la sangre de alguien más, y no solo eso, quedaría destrozada emocionalmente.

**Hagi, Solomon es como mi Sol , le dio una luz a mi vida que nadie le podrá dar . Y hace rato cuando lo mire a punto de morir, y tener en cuenta de que quizás jamás vuelva a hablar con él me mata. Es por eso que entiendo lo que sientes por Saya, porque yo siento lo mismo por Solomon…**

Las lágrimas salian nuevamente como delicados ríos, las secaba rápidamente pero salían más. Hagi la miro entendiendo el profundo sufrimiento en el que ella se encontraba y, muy a su pesar comenzó a entender.

**Sé que quizás el te dijo cosas que te hicieron enojar, o que hablo de cosas intimas que quizás no debía de exponer de esa manera, pero….son cosas que hace cualquier pareja que está enamorada. **

Ahora ya ni lo podía ver a los ojos, sentía vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba diciendo su hermano entre líneas que se había acostado con su peor enemigo y que no se arrepentía de nada.

**¿ Como esta?-**

Ella levanto su mirada sorprendida ante la pregunta.

**Muy mal . Nathan se quedo cuidándolo , ni siquiera se si aun…este vivo en estos momentos.**

Hagi había recibido toda la ayuda necesaria de inmediato, para Solomon no fue así.

**No me gusta para nada la idea de ustedes dos juntos Reila, abría preferido mil veces verte con Joel o Kai antes que con él. Pero, se cómo te sientes y sé que no lo puedes evitar, ustedes tienen la misma sangre y aunque así no fuera estoy seguro que aun así se amarían. Anda ve a verlo, nos veremos luego….**

Ella lo abrazo nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Te amo Hagi –**

**- Yo también te amo Reila-**

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Saya le había pedido a Julia hablar con ella en privado , decidió esperarla en su consultorio para estar más cómodas. Cuando la rubia entro le pido que por favor cerrara la puerta con seguro, la científica accedió a su petición algo confundida y luego tomo asiento en su silla.

Saya estaba sentada en el camastro para los chequeos , balanceaba sus piernas de arriba abajo nerviosamente.

**Y bien Saya ¿De qué quieres hablar?-**

Ni el tono tranquilo de la mujer hizo que su nerviosismo se tranquilizara.

**Como le había dicho hace tiempo, Hagi y yo…..**

**Habían tenido relaciones sexuales, si me lo dijiste.**

Saya tomo algo de aire y luego miro a la rubia.

**Cuando estabamos en Nueva York me sentí muy extraña. Nose si es porque quizás pronto tendré que dormir pero estuve vomitando, aun a veces me dan nauseas por la mañana.**

Julia la miro algo sorprendida, tenía sus sospechas acerca de a donde se encaminaba la conversación.

**Creo que quizás es posible que esta embarazada.**

Saya se alarmo en el primer momento en que pensó que podía estar esperando un hijo de Hagi. Era una mezcla de emociones entre la ilusión y el miedo, si estaba embarazada su sangre perdería todas sus propiedades y ya no podría detener a Amshell. ¿Cómo les diría a los demás que ya no tenía caso seguir peleando?, que era una batalla perdida por que ella ya no podía hacer nada.

**Aremos las pruebas necesarias para estar seguros.**

Saya no dijo anda, simplemente se recostó en el camastro y cerró los ojos, esperaba que por una vez en su vida el destino se apiadara de ella y esto solo fuera una jugarreta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado! 138 reviews! Espero llegar a los 150 muy pronto!, a contestar reviews!.**

**Lin:** Hola y gracias por dejar tu opinión! Aunque tu comentario haya sigo algo rudo, utilizando palabras como que te 'enferma' y que 'cada vez te gusta menos', respeto tu posición y la aprecio de la misma manera que las demás opiniones. Debo de admitir que ni yo estaba muy segura de escribir tanto de Solomon y Reila en los últimos capítulos, puesto que Saya y hagi son la pareja principal; sin embargo la gran mayoría de mis lectores les gusta la pareja y querían saber qué es lo que pasaría con ellos, puedes leer los reviese si así lo quieres. En si la actitud de Reila es la de cualquier persona que ha estado sola por mucho tiempo y espera tener el apoyo de su familia , ella no miro nada de todoooooooooo lo que tuvieron que pasar Saya y Hagi, por eso no entiende muchas cosas. Para TI , el fic es mejor sin las partes de Reila y Solomon lamentablemente mientras a los demás les siga gustando así lo dejare. Me abría gustado que me mandaras tus opiniones mucho antes para conocer tus ideas, saludos!.

**Darisu-chan :** Pienso actualizar mucho más rápido eso tenlo por seguro!. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena , la verdad es que creo que Hagi tuvo la reacción que era obvia, la de un hermano protector al que Solomon le dice tales cosas sin pensarlas, pues era normal que reaccionara así. Un saludote chica espero tu respuesta!.

**Evil- hero**: Gracias por leer mi historia! , hahahahhaha si! Hagi tuvo la reacción que se espera de cualquier hermano celoso xD. Y si él y Saya son puro amor , merecían algo digno de una boda!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**Suyni:** Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Me alegra mucho que a alguien le guste tanto una de mis historias, espero que sigas leyendo y seguir contando con tu apoyo. Un abrazototote!

**Hillewaert Hikari** : Chica eres todo un amor! Hahahahha pero no me hables de usted apenas cumplí 20 el mes pasado! . Y no te preocupes SIEMPRE leo los comentarios, entro a revisar casi a diario solo que les contesto hasta la siguiente continuación , que gusto que ya te registrarte es mejor para mi mantener el contacto con lectores registrados, y claro que te agrego al msn solo dame la dirección tal y como es !. Un saludote y abrazote!.

**Sesrena:** Hey! Hola como has estado?, que bueno que te diste una pasada por aquí. Si decidí continuar con este fic hasta el final así que aquí seguiré. Si! Hagi es espectacular! , ahahahhaha algo medio excedido en lo que a Solomon se refiere pero era normal que actuara así


	14. Quebrarse

**Cap.14 Quebrarse **

Saya jamás había estado tan nerviosa , se había recostado sobre la camilla de exanimación y apretaba nerviosamente sus manos . A unos metros de ella, Julia hacia los exámenes necesarios para saber si estaba embarazada o no.

L a mezcla de emociones y el nerviosismo era tal, que pensaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a vomitar. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de esperar un hijo de Hagi, la felicidad de saber cómo seria y el decírselo al padre, y por otro el hecho de que todo se iría a la ruina. Todo. Amshell ganaría , nadie podría detenerlo y ella tendría la culpa por no haber sido responsable con su vida sexual.

Entonces sintió culpa, este no era el momento indicado para estar esperando un hijo. ¿Qué pensarían los demás?, ¿Qué pensaría kai?, se moriría de la vergüenza cuando le dijera a su hermano que ya no podía vencer a Amshell por que se había entregado a Hagi y ahora estaba embarazada. Y ¿Cómo se lo diría a Hagi?, 'Te amo más que a nada , estoy embarazada pero eso es terrible'. Se sentía como un monstruo.

**Puede decirme lo que piensa-**

La rubia giro sobre su silla y la miro atentamente, Saya miraba al techo y por momentos cerraba los ojos en lo que parecía un intento por calmarse. Julia se quito las gafas y tomo un pañuelo para limpiarlas tranquilamente.

**Creo que no supieron manejar la situación , se que se amaban Saya. Pero pudiste haberme pedido un consejo acerca de cómo cuidarte.**

Saya sentía en esos momentos como si Julia fuera su hermana mayor, su hermana mayor a la que había decepcionado .

**Pase lo que pase Saya, debes de hablar con Hagi, de ahora en adelante deben de ser mas responsables. **

Por un momento pensó en llorar pero se contuvo , a pesar de los pensamientos de culpa que sentía al pensar en todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que los integrantes del escudo rojo habían hecho.

**Lo** **siento **– dijo , y ya no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran-

* * *

Cuando se bajo del taxi y entro en la mansión tenía ese sentimiento de querer correr hacia la habitación de Solomon , y a la vez de tardar en llegar pues tenía miedo a lo que podía encontrarse.

Aun antes de poder entrar miro a Nathan en el porche de la residencia, no le gusto nada.

**¿ Como esta Solomon?-** le pregunto cuándo lo tuvo enfrente-

Él le acaricio de la mejilla hasta el mentón .

**Reíla, tienes que ser lo más fuerte que puedas.**

Al instante sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

**Mi vida mírame por favor** – Nathan la tomo nuevamente del mentón. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos- **Escúchame, trate de hacer todo lo posible, Solomon había perdido mucha sangre, lo siento Reíla.**

Fue ahí cuando exploto, se derrumbo y se quebró.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –**

Grito lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que sintio un dolor en su garganta. Solomon había muerto , no pudo despedirse de el. Todo parcia que se había derrumbado , sentía como si ella misma fuera a caer al piso en cualquier momento. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que quieres gritar y lo haces sobre tu almohada?, bueno pues era eso aumentado a la quinta potencia.

* * *

**Todo está listo Saya, ¿estas preparada?-**

No , claro que no estaba preparada pero aun así se incorporo para quedar sentada.

**Hice todos los análisis necesarios , creo que debemos de agradecer a Joel por toda la tecnología que nos ha brindado, de no ser así abría tardado unos días en tener los resultados.**

Saya permanecía en silencio profundo, ni siquiera miraba a la científica.

**Bien el resultado es que, no estas embarazada**.

Fue ahí cuando volteo a mirar a Julia con una especie de agradecimiento, la rubia la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Y saya no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más, y sonreír un poco.

**Debes de ser muy cuidadosa saya, eres nuestra última esperanza.-**

-**Lose, y lo siento. Prometo que no volverá a pasa**r.-

Julia abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y le dio una cajita con tabletas.

**Toma una antes y después del acto, es un medio preventivo para bloquear tu sistema reproductivo .**

**Lo haré **– saya bajo de la camilla y abrazo a Julia- **Muchas gracias por todo señorita Julia-**

**No hay de que Saya **– le dijo correspondiéndole-

Cuando la joven la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, Julia la detuvo con unas palabras.

**Creo que lo correcto es que hables con Hagi acerca de esto**-

**Lo haré-** y salió del consultorio-

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos con las lágrimas bloqueándole el camino, sentía que se moriría en cualquier momento. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida, su Sol ya no estaba.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Solomon y se aproximo a la cama. Se quito unas lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano , no había nadie. El cuerpo de Solomon no estaba en su cama…

**¿Pero en donde….**

**-Reíla-**

Volteo a la puerta y lo miro. Miro a Solomon parado en la entrada de su habitación mirándola con preocupación , tenía su cabello revuelto y no llevaba su camisa tal y como lo recordaba hace unas horas.

**Solomon!-**

Corrió hacia el rogando que no fuera un juego de su mente, y cuando lo pudo rodear con sus brazos y recargar su cabeza en su pecho se sintió inmensamente aliviada.

**¿Cómo….e-es….que tu…..Nathan me dijo que…..-**

No podía dejar de llorar y lo tenía apretado tan fuerte que temía que si lo soltaba desapareciera.

**Mi corazón deja de latir unos segundos y Nathan cree que estoy muerto**- dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

**¡Eres un tonto! , creí que jamás te volvería a ver!**

**Amor, perdóname** – Fue cuando él se sintió culpable-

**Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me vuelvas a dejar así en medio de la noche…**

**Reíla….**

**No vuelvas a hacerlo, y por favor te lo pido con todo mi corazón, no vuelvas a pelear con Hagi, no lo soportaría otra vez.**

Se limito a abrazarla fuertemente y darle un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

Saya estaba segura que no podría postergar la charla con Hagi por mucho tiempo, casi a los 10 minutos de que salió del consultorio de Julia , su caballero entro en su habitación.

-**Duraste bastante tiempo con Julia, estaba empezando a preocuparme-**

**- Tenía algunas cosas que hablar con ella-**

El la miro extrañado , Saya no solía hablar mucho con Julia al menos no por dos horas seguidas como había pasado hace rato.

**Hagi , tengo que decirte algo-**

El se sentó a su lado en uno de los costados de la cama.

**Quiero que seas lo más sincero posible, y que me digas todo lo que piensas pero primero deja que yo te diga algo. Mire a Julia porque creí que estaba embarazada.**

Saya ni siquiera lo podía mirar a los ojos, se sentía horrible en esos momentos y ,Hagi no pudo evitar abrir un poco más sus ojos grises y parpadear rápidamente un par de veces. Al instante llevo cautelosamente una de sus manos al vientre de Saya y la miro a los ojos.

Ella se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza. Fue cuando el quito su mano.

**Creí estarlo pero fue una falsa alarma, Hagi tu sabes que este no es el momento.**

**Fue mi culpa, jamás me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias, tuve que haber sido más responsable para que esto…**

**No Hagi, es responsabilidad de los dos. **

Los dos se quedaron en silencio , cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Debatiéndose entre sus emociones.

**¿ Cómo crees que sería?-**

Saya volteo a mirarlo.

**Un hijo nuestro. ¿Cómo crees que sería?.**

A la jovencita le dio un brinco el corazón y sonrió tiernamente mirando al suelo.

**No lose, me gustaría que tuviera tu color de ojos**.-dijo con voz tranquila-

**Pero los tuyos son más grandes.**

**Entonces el tamaño de los míos y el color de los tuyo**s.-le dijo con una sonrisa-

**Hecho-** le dijo antes de besarla en los labios-

Le encanto como sonó la última palabra en sus labios 'hecho' , parecía como si acabaran de cerrar un trato.

* * *

Cuando Nathan llego a la habitación de Solomon después de seguir a Reíla, la encontró abrazada a su hermano y no puedo evitar sorprenderse. Solomon le dirigió una sonrisa y Nathan le dirijo el gesto mientras negada con la cabeza. El novio de Reíla era de lo mas testarudo, incluso se había negado a morir hacia unas horas. Sonrio y cerro la puerta para darles privacidad.

Solomon cargo a Reíla para dirigirse a la cama en donde los dos se acurrucaron.

**Solomon . ¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermano?.**

La forma en la que se había dirigido a Hagi 'mi hermano' le daba a entender que algo había pasado.

**¿hablaste con él?.**

-**Por supuesto que si! . Sol, estuve a punto de perderlos a los do**s- le dijo alejándose un poco de él para verlo a la cara-

- **le dije lo que sucedía con nosotros , eso fue todo-**

Ella lo miro a los ojos un par de segundo y luego suspiro. Regreso su mirada a la del rubio y lo miro algo decepcionada.

-**Le dijiste que nos habíamos acostado.**

El tono en el que lo dijo lo perturbo de sobremanera, el solo había actuado de la manera más sobreprotectora del mundo, estaba enojado con Hagi y todo lo que dijo y como lo dijo lo hizo con el afán de hacerlo enojar y poder desquitarse con el de una vez por todas.

**¿Te arrepientes de eso?.**

Ella lo miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

¿**Qué?, Solomon ¿Estas dudando de mi?. Claro que no me arrepiento!, pero no me gusta que mi hermano sepa lo que pasa con mi vida privada! .**

**El venia hacia acá Reíla** – le dijo como si eso fuera muy difcil de entender- **¿Querías que nos encontrara a los dos en la cama?. Yo no estaba dispuesto a que él quisiera llevarte, y tenía esa idea porque era lo que tú no dejabas de decir, decías una y otra vez que no querías irte con él.**

Fue cuando ella le dio la espalda sentándose en el borde contrario de la cama.

**Cuando desperté y no te encontré me extraño tanto de ti, luego te mire en tu cama , sangrando , herido y débil. Nathan dijo que quizás no sobrevivirías y que Hagi estaba igual de mal, lo fui a ver aun en contra de mis deseos de no separarme de ti. Arregle las cosas con él, no parece tan molesto con lo de nosotros aunque yo se que le incomoda. Yo se que lo hiciste por mi y porque tenias problemas con él desde antes , solo te pido que por favor no dudes de mi ….**

Le estaba haciendo daño, era lo último que quería y era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-**Perdón – **

Y el abrazo por la espalda esperando poder estar con ella tranquilamente.

* * *

Lo último que Joel abría pensado , era el ir a la Mansión de Nathan para pedirle su ayuda. Hace una semana había tenido una conversación con los integrantes del escudo rojo y Saya, les explico que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para poder deshacerse de Amshell lo antes posible. La vez pasada los esfuerzos de Saya y hagi no fueron suficientes , por lo que esperaba que Nathan y Solomon los ayudaran.

Hagi se negó casi de inmediato, el que hubiera arreglado las cosas con su hermana no significaba que considerara a Solomon un compañero , sin embargo cuando Saya le dijo que era lo mejor para todos el no puedo más que soltar un suspiro después de decir 'Si ese es tu deseo'.

En esos momentos Joel no se sentía el multimillonario poderoso que era, se sentía como un niño que va y le pide permiso a sus padres. Se sentía inseguro, y no sabía cual sería la reacción de los dos ex caballeros de Diva , después del incidente con Hagi era muy probable que no quisieran saber anda al respecto.

Soltó un suspiro su chofer índico quien era a la pequeña grabadora que había afuera de las compuertas, después un pequeño sonido y estas se fueron abriendo lentamente para dejar entrar a la limosina.

Al llegar a la entrada le indico al chofer que lo esperara, bajo del auto y entro en la mansión. Nathan estaba en la sala y preparaba una taza de té.

**Debo de confesar que no pensé que volverías a venir . Me siento alagado, incluso debo de aceptar que eres muy lindo, aunque de manera diferente a Hagi.**

Joel sonrió nerviosamente y tomo el asiento que Nathan le ofreció.

**Sé que probablemente no viniste a verme a mí , así que dime que sucede- dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té-**

Joel tomo la pequeña pieza de porcelana entre sus manos y dio un sorbo al te de manzanilla.

**¿Cómo están después de ….**

**-¿De la pela con Hagi?. Reíla está muy bien, Solomon está tranquilo aunque sé que solo lo está para no lastimar a Reíla, y yo pues, creo que es algo que iba a pasar en algún momento, espero que los dos hayan sacado todo el coraje que se tenían. Aunque para ser sinceros lo dudo.**

El joven asintió levemente .

**Nadie le guarda rencor ni a ti, Solomon o a Reíla. Hagi está algo incomodo pero está dispuesto a trabar con ustedes..**

**¿Trabajar con nosotros**?- nathan cruzo una de sus piernas y recargo su barbilla en el dorso de su mano en un gesto pensativo-

**Vengo a pedirles su ayuda. Los necesitamos, a los dos para vencer a Amshell.**

Nathan peino sus cabellos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

**Es una petición muy delicada, tomando en cuenta que Solomon…**

**Lose, no es necesario que me respondan hoy esperare tres días. Solo me gustaría que de verdad lo consideraran.**

**De acuerdo, yo hablare con el pequeño solecito.**

Joel sonrió y fue hasta entonces que Nathan rearo en la caja blanca que Joel llevaba.

**Podrías entregarle esto a Reíla por favor.**

El rubio soltó una risita.

**¿Por qué no se lo das tú? ,** ella está en la biblioteca .

**Creí que estaría con Solomon.**

-**No , al contrario de lo que parece esos dos no están juntos todo el tiempo. Anda ve y dáselo, es la puerta grande subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

**

Reíla quito la vista de su libro y cuando miro a Joel sonrió y se paro del asiento para saludarlo.

**¿ Como estas?** – le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa-

**Muy bien afortunadamente, vine para hablar con Nathan ya te dirá el lo que sucede. Ten es para ti , te dije que te daría otro.**

Ella tomo el paquete y lo abrió lentamente. Adentro había un hermoso vestido blanco . Lo saco , era corto y con mucho vuelo, el perfecto para un día de campo pero no puedo evitar que le recordara a un vestido de novia.

**Si yo pudiera pasar mi eternidad con alguien, seria contigo- musito el joven**-

Y dicho eso Joel se acerco a darle un corto beso en los labios. Ella se quedo pasmada sin decirle nada, primero le sorprendieron sus palabras y luego el beso que le dio. Joel sonrió tristemente y salió de la biblioteca.

**Continuara….**

**

* * *

**

**Continuación algo corta y extraña , lose. Pero tengo mucha tarea y preferí subir esto, a hacerlos esperar más tiempo. Regresando al fic, Saya no está embarazada , perdón por los que querían , Solomon no está muerto y Joel parece sentir algo por Reíla. **

**Espero sus opiniones y espero subir la continuación lo más pronto posible ,abrazote a todos**.

**Darisu-chan**: Reíla ya entendió verdaderamente todo ese rollo del amor, le a tocado sufrir y llorar como nunca xD, y Saya aun no esta embarazada , tendrá que pelear con Amshell primero. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Evil-hero**: Muajajaja cualquier cosa puede suceder en un fic! , la verdad me encanta el hecho de cambiar algunas cosas a mi antojo, me divierto ams que siguiendo la línea original de la serie. Gracias por tu review y apoyo!

**0-Luna_Love-0** : Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario! , de verdad no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que un review largo como el tuyo!. Solomon aun esta vivo, y aunque saya no esta embarazada les prometo que aun va a haver muchas sorpresas. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación y que me dejes tu opinión.

**Sesrena**: Si, no podía dejar a Reíla y Hagi peleados toda la vida xD, algún dia tendrían que hablar. Saya no está embarazada pero tan solo de imaginarme como sería un hijo de ella y hagi me da tanta ternurita!

**Suiny:** jajajaja te cae mal Solomon? , debo aceptar que es muy meloso y medio raro a veces pero me encanta por eso!. Descuida que Hagi ya le puso su buena paliza xD. Lamentablemente Saya no está embarazada , tendrán que esperar un poco para ver qué pasa en un fututo. Gracias por el review!

**Dam Williams**: No sabes la alegría que me causo ver tu respuesta! De verdad me sorprendió mucho!, trate de mandarte un mensaje pero creo que tienes deshabilitada esa opción, en fin muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que te este gustando! . De verdad me gustaría mucho que hicieras otro fic de Paul y Bella con más capítulos, aunque tuviera más parejas. Me encanto como escribes y como capturas exactamente la esencia de cada personaje. Saludos!


	15. Dynamite

**Cap.15. Dynamite.**

El vestido estaba en la cama , y ella en el balcón mirando hacia los jardines. Cuando se midió su regalo y se miro en el espejo le dio terror lo que miro, le dio tanto pavor que se lo quito lo más rápido posible. En algún momento mientras miraba su reflejo se dio cuenta de que tenia la opción de no estar con Solomon para siempre, había alguien más que la quería y que sin duda haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Creía que de pedírselo a Joel, el estaría dispuesto a convertirse en chiroptero. Y solomon lo sabía, el había visto en los ojos de Joel lo que ella no quiso ver, ese amor que amenazaba con ser como el del rubio. El beso , que apenas y había sido un dulce roce entre sus labios la había perturbado de sobremanera, paso del enojo a la confusión en cuestión de segundos y aun se encontraba sumergida en esa angustia.

'**Si yo pudiera pasar mi eternidad con alguien, seria contigo'. **¿ Y si no era coincidencia que el vestido fuera blanco?, ¿Y si era una proposición de algo más?, pero simplemente no podía imaginar su vida sin Solomon , el rubio era el amor de su vida, pero la charla que había tenido hace unos momentos con Nathan la dejo pensando en algunas cosas.

**Flash Back.**

Reila bajo rápidamente las escaleras , su cabello se movía por la rapidez con la que estaba corriendo, busco a Nathan y lo encontró sentado en la sala leyendo una revista.

**Nathan**- lo llamo parada a unos metros de el-

El rubio desvió la mirada de su lectura y la miro de arriba abajo.

**-¿ No me enseñaras como se te mira tú regalo? , sabes lo mucho que me gusta la moda deberías de ser mas considerada , cariño**-

**- Es un vestido blanco- **

Se lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más irreverente del mundo.

**Y…no te gusta el color blanco**?- le pregunto sin entender su actitud-

Reila camino a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones , se llevo una mano hacia sus cabellos y miro a Nathan con sus ojos grises sumidos en la confusión.

**Joel me beso-**

Contrario a lo que ella pensó, el rubio sonrió incluso soltó una risita que pareció el repique de unas campanitas. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba casi en estado de conmoción por que no sabía cómo actuar y Nathan se reia de ella.

**El que estés con Solomon no significa que otras personas no se van a fijar en ti.**

¡**Nathan el es humano!**

**¿Y qué? , Hagi lo era hasta que Saya lo transformo mucho tiempo después-**

Ella miro hacia otra parte haciendo una mueca, Nathan no entendía lo que intentaba decirle.

**Parece como si quisieras que fuera corriendo hacia Joel. –**

**Preciosa, no quiero que bayas corriendo hacia él. Pero se honesta contigo, ¿Estas con Solomon por que es el único con el que puedes estar? , ¿Por qué es el único hombre que tiene tu misma sangre?. Digo, yo también la tengo y eres muy linda pero preferiría a tu hermano.**

Reila soltó una risita.

**Yo se que estas enamorada de Solomon , pero tu amor no es esclavo de nadie. Si en algún momento de tu vida , crees que ese amor se desgasto , no tienes que seguir con él a la fuerza solo porque tienen la misma sangre. **

**No puedo imaginarme con alguien que no sea el-**

**Dios , a ustedes dos sí que les pego fuerte. Me alegro tanto por los dos, de verdad se lo merecen**.

**Lo sé** – dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna-

**Aunque aun así tendrás que hablar con Joel. Pero no dudes en probar cosas si tienes la oportunidad, besar a alguien acariciarlo para saber que se siente no tiene nada de malo.**

**Nathan!** – reila se puso de pie –

**Jajajjaja aunque a tu noviecito no le va a gustar pero , hey estoy seguro de que cuando se reconcilien lo harán de una manera muy pasional-**

**Estaré en mi cuarto Nathan** – le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba-

**Natahan la miro alejarse con una sonrisa, y luego siguió en la lectura de su revista.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos , poniendo más atención en el color del atardecer que ni se dio cuenta cuando Solomon atravesó su habitación para llegar al balcón.

**¿Estas bien amor?-**

Ella volteo rápidamente a verlo, si el no le hubiera hablado jamás se habría dado cuenta de que estaba aparado ahí.

**Si , si** – dijo despejando su mente- **¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-**

**Bien , fue hasta que llegue aquí que Nathan me dio unas noticias algo…..peculiares.-**

**¿acerca de qué?-**

**Joel estuvo aquí , vino a pedir la ayuda de nathan y la mía para terminar el asunto de Amshell.**

Ella se sorprendió, solo miro a Joel unos minutos y nunca le pregunto la razón por la cual estaba ahí, y después de lo sucedido tampoco se lo pregunto a Nathan.

**¿ Y qué harán?-**

**No lose, nathan está muy dispuesto a cooperar, me dijo que pensara en el asunto**.

El rubio hizo un ademan con su mano como si alejando el tema, a Reila le pareció extremadamente elegante y propio de él. Luego se acerco y la tomo de la cintura.

**No nos saludamos propiamente**- le dijo quitando unos cabellos de su cara-

Ambos sonrieron , y él se acerco a sus labios para darle un beso. Pero justo antes de tocarlos se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se quedo en esa posición por unos segundos antes de alejarse de su rostro y mirarla atentamente.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto extrañada de que el no la besara.-

El aprecio escoger sus palabras, como si fuera imposible lo que estaba pensando . La miro a los ojos y le pregunto en tono extraño.

**-¿Te besaste con Joel**?- la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía molesto , parecía confundido como s estuviera contestando una pregunta de la que no está seguro de la respuesta-

La hermana menor de Hagi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que el le hiciera esa pregunta.

**¿Por qué lo dices?-** ahora los dos tenían el ceño fruncido por la duda-

**Tienes algo de la esencia de Joel en tus labios, es algo que identifica a una persona, solo los chiropteros podemos darnos cuenta por que tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados**.

**El…me dio un beso** – le dijo con el mayor tacto posible.

Apenas y termino de decir la frase cuando el ya la había soltado. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y camino unos pasos mientras soltaba un bufido.

**No fue nada Solomon , de verdad-**

**De verdad no pensé que se fuera a atrever, debería de ir a romperle la cara-**

**Solomon , ya es suficiente con que hable con él y lo rechace no tienes por que agredirlo-**

El suspiro, en cierta parte por alivio por que ella no sentía nada por aquel joven , aunque claro eso jamás lo aceptaría.

**-¿ te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que él y yo nos parecemos?-**

**-Solomon , no se parecen en nada**- le contesto ella como si fuera una tontería-

**- Los dos aparentamos la misma edad, estatura, los dos somos multimillonarios y….**

**-Y estas completamente loco –** le dijo Reila mirándolo sentada desde el borde del balcón-

**- Lose, solo quería ver como reaccionabas- **

-**Ven , estas muy estresado.-**

El camino hasta quedar frente a ella, y su novia se dedico a ir abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Luego se la quito y lo abrazo por la cintura.

**Amor, no puedes estarme desnudando cada que se te antoje** – le dijo divertido-

**¿De verdad?, Creí que habías dicho que podía**.- le contesto siguiéndole el juego-

**Bueno , si tu también te quitas la ropa, podremos hacer cosas más interesantes** – le dijo besando su cuello-

**Solomon estamos al aire libre-**

**Mhm, ¿No te encantaría hacerlo aquí?-**

**Solomon!-**

**Eso te pasa por andarme incitando , ahora si me disculpas creo que tu cama nos está llamando**-

Le dijo antes de cargarla y llevarla adentro de la habitación. Ella lo beso en los labios el sonrió triunfal, si ella no quería hacer el amor afuera, estaba bien pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacerlo adentro.

* * *

**Saya's Pov. (Pensamientos de Saya).**

Joel regreso cerca del mediodía después de haber ido a la mansión de los Goldsmith, comento que solo pudo hablar con Nathan pues Solomon no estaba. Almos me alegra que haya salido de la pelea que tuvo con Hagi , ya no soporto la idea de tanta gente muriendo por razones ilógicas.

Espere a que las niñas durmieran y regrese a mi habitación , todo este asunto de pedir la ayuda de Nathan y Solomon me estresaba un poco más, si por mi fuera involucraría a la menor cantidad de personas, pero si era por el bien de nuestra misión lo aceptaba. Hagi por el contrario no estaba muy contento, estaba dispuesto a trabajar con ellos pero nose como reaccione cuando vea a Solomon, menos si lo mira con Reila nunca los ha mirado juntos y temo que pase un incidente.

Parece como si lo hubiera atraído con mis pensamientos, en estos mismos momentos Hagi acaba de entrar en el cuarto.

**-¿ Estas nerviosa?-**

**-¿Tu lo estas?** – le contesto con la misma pregunta-

Sonrie de lado de esa manera tan seductora que me encanta.

**No pienso pelear otra vez con el si es lo que te preocupa, pero la verdad es que nose como reaccione al verlo con Reila-**

**Ella lo ama-**

**Hm. Eso parece**-

Se acerca a mí y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros. Yo estoy sentada frente a mi tocador y miro por el espejo como él me da un beso en la mejilla. No puedo creer como en el pasado pude ser tan altanera y grosera con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo miedo de dormir, no quiero hacerlo, es la primera vez en la que Hagi y yo nos sinceramos abiertamente y la pesadez que a veces siento en mi cuerpo me aterra. Probablemente me quedan unos tres o cuatro meses a lo mucho, se que con el tiempo me iré poniendo mas y mas adormilada.

Y entonces un pensamiento aparece en mi mente, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me queda con él. En estos días las cosas cambiaran y probablemente este momento sea de los últimos que tengamos juntos. En eso tocan a la puerta , es Kai quien pide permiso para pasar.

-**Adelante**- le digo.

Mi hermano entra y nos mira con una sonrisa.

**Ehhh , los muchachos pensamos en salir a comer algo , tenemos mucho que no salimos a cenar y esta puede ser una de nuestras ultimas oprtunidades. ¿Quieren ir?.**

**No gracias , prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿La señorita Julia ira?.**

**Bueno ella dijo que si ustedes querían ir ella se quedaría cuidando de las niñas, pero si no es así pues creo que nos acompañara.**

**Tengan cuidado kai-**

**Claro , claro**- me dice antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa, probablemente se irán de fiesta-

Mientras tanto no puedo creer mi suerte, abro un frasquito que está en el tocador y tomo una pastilla. Hagi me mira directamente a los ojos, sabe para que son esas pastillas y lo que significa.

**Te necesito más que a nada** – le digo y eso basto para que el me besara-

Me puse de pie mientras me besaba y él me tomo de la cintura . Me aleje de sus labios solo para enterrar mi rostro en su cuello y respirar su olor, me encantaba . El soltó un gemido seco cuando bese su rostro.

Después de eso todo fue una ráfaga de ropa volando por aquí y por allá , y debo de aceptar de que el hecho de no estar acostados en la cama le Deva a la situación algo más de excitación.

Si había algo que amaba era ver a Hagi tan entregado a mí , entregado por qué me amaba y no porque su deber se lo exigía, si no que él lo hacía por iniciativa propia. Cuando estoy con él me siento como una adolescente , mis hormonas se alborotan casi al instante, si pudieran ver su cuerpo justo como lo estoy mirando ahora se sentirían igual, el cuerpo desnudo de Hagi era simplemente impresionante.

Su piel blanca era tersa , cada parte de su anatomía estaba tonificada , sus músculos estaban en perfecta armonía con su cuerpo, solo faltaba algo…

Tome la cinta azul de su cabello y jale de ella gentilmente dejando esparcidos sus cabellos. Ahora sí, estaba perfecto.

**Ah –**

No pude evitar soltar un gemido, me beso uno de mis pechos , sentía su lengua recorriendo todo y tuve que enredar mis dedos en su cabello para tener algo de cordura. Regreso frente a mi rostro y me dirigió una de sus sonrisas que me derriten , bese su pecho solo para no verle la cara y saltarle encima de lo acalorada que me sentirá, pero todo mi autocontrol se fue al caño cuando lo escuche soltar pequeños suspiros masculinos.

**Te necesito ya Saya, tengo que estar dentro de ti ya-**

Y con esas palabras mi deseo creció hasta el límite, lo bese en los labios y el al instante me cargo para llevarme a la cama.

**No, aquí**- le dije separándome apenas lo necesario para hablarle-

El me miro a los ojos y luego sonrió. Yo me puse de espaldas a él deteniéndome de la silla de mi tocador, quedábamos frente al espejo y podíamos ver claramente todo lo que estábamos haciendo. Me tomo de las caderas y entro en mi.

**Ahhh!-**

**Mmmmg!**

Mi amor no sabes cómo me encanta sentirte así, dentro de mi envistiendo apasionadamente contra mi cuerpo. Te sostienes fuertemente de mis caderas y casi exploto con la imagen sensual que reflejamos en el espejo. Eres maravilloso Hagi , te amo con todo mi ser.

La mano que no llevas vendada se acerca a mi intimidad y comienzas a mover tus dedos en círculos.

**Ahhhhhh!...ha…hagi….-**

Pero tú te limitas a gemir en mi oído mientras esconder tu rostro en mi cuello, siento tu aliento golpeado mi piel , todas las sensaciones que siento en ese momento son las más deliciosas. Pero ya no puedo y cada vez gimo mas y mas fuerte.

**Ahhhhhh!**

**-mmmg-**

Siento como explotas en mi interior, te quedas ahí unos momentos mientras recuperamos el aliento , me tomas entre tus brazos y los dos nos recostamos entre las sabanas.

**Continuara.**

**

* * *

**

**Antes que nada, les advierto que tengo muchas que decir por lo que esto será muy largo xD.**

**1.- No tienen idea de cómo me gusto escribir este capitulo , sobre todo la parte desde el punto de vista de Saya. Generalmente suelo escribir en mis fics desde el punto de vista de los personajes, pero no lo había hecho en este , asi que lo hice. En primera para darle mas intensidad a la historia, no es lo mismo leer que leer lo que un personaje siente , y mas aun Saya cuando esta en esas situaciones con Hagi xD. Si les gusto díganmelo y lo seguire haciendo, solo díganme con que personaje les gustaría.**

**2.- me encanto escribir a una saya mas madura sobre todo con su relación de pareja , creo que ese Lemon le dio mas fuerza la parejita de Hagi y Saya.**

**3.- Aun nose cuantos capítulos falten para el final, pero minimo faltan 3 asi que no se asusten. Despues de esto tengo pensado otro proyecto de Blood si es que ustedes quiere, ya les ire contando. **

**4.-Ahora si el resumen del capitulo, lo escribi solo en dos partes por que se me hizo mas comodo y que era mas agradable para leer, a ustedes que les pareció?. En fin , Solomon tomo muy tranquilito todo lo de Joel, de verdad no le importara mucho?, y bueno Reila y Hagi tienen en común que no pueden despegar sus manos de sus parejas xD, la verdad es que a los dos se les alborotan las hormonas . Y que tal los consejos de Nathan?, jajajajaja como lo adoro. Y saya que puedo decir de saya, espero que les haya gustado el Lemon Sorpresa. Un abrazote a todos.**

**Sesrena:** Espero que con este capitulo haya compensado la rarez del otro xD. Es que pss tengo otros planes para saya y hagi u.u, y Joel pues también tiene su corazoncito , rodeado de tanto amor por aquí y por haya tarde o temprano también le pegaría el flechazo. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**0-Luna Love-0**** : **Te he dicho como me gustan tus respuestas largas?, jajajajja em encantan chica! , de verdad me da mucha alegría leerlas. Si , Solomon sigue vivito y aunque paresca muy calmadito por ahora ya veremos como reacciona luego. Y pues ahora la situación se puso muy tentadora entre Saya y hagi y los calleron xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo espero tu respuesta.

**Darisu-chan:** Noup de verdad siento haver roto los deseos de tantas personas de ver a Saya embarazada u.u . Hay que puedo decir Hagi es un amor y esta perdidamente enamorado de saya, y solomon pues es un posesivo en muchas ocaciones pero igual lo hace por que esta enamorado. Y Joel que puedo decir de Joel, ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara con el? , saludos y mil gracias por tu apoyo.

**Suiny:** Jajajajaj gracias por todo, pues aquí tienes un lemon de Saya y Hagi , diferente a todos los del fic y sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agarado , estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

**Evil-hero:** ¿ de verdad? , no pensé que a alguein le llegara tanto esa escena muchas muchas gracias!. Creo que a todos nos a tocado estar en la situación de Joel, querer a alguien y saber que esa persona no siente lo mismo, una de las cosas que trato de crear en este fic , es que la gente se identifique con lo que pasa, mas haya de la historia fantasiosa de chiropteros y caballeros , hay situaciones de la vida común. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Hillewaert Hikari : **Chica en donde andas?, tiene mucho que no se de ti. Te agregue al msn pero tampoco te e mirado por aquí, en fin espero que estes bien y que cuando puedas leer el fic te agraden las continuaciones un abrazote.

**Bueno recuerden decirme si quieren que haga otra escena desde el punto de vsita de un personaje , y de cual les gustaría, puede ser de cualquiera. Oh , y si quieren mi msn no duden en pedírmelo , me encantaría poder charlar con ustedes!.**

**Saludines y un abrazo!**


	16. Encounter

**Cap. 16 Encounter **

Algo en su interior les decía que esta seria de las últimas veces que podrían disfrutar de la calma, había una nube de angustia sobre sus cabezas, la cual trataban de ignorar. Y vaya que la ignoraban, dentro de las sabanas de la cama de ella , desnudos y abrazados en silencio.

**¿Qué es lo que harás?** –

La voz delicada de Reila derritió el silencio, ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos cuando formulo su pregunta, se limito a pasar su dedo índice por los abdominales de Solomon como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

**No lose. Aun tengo tres días para pensarlo.-**

**Sol, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, mucho menos después delo que paso entre mi hermano y tu.**

**Lo que paso con Hagi me tiene sin cuidado.**

Ella levanto un poco su rostro para esconderlo en el cuello del, y sobre la piel del rubio susurro unas palabras.

-**Sabes que eso no es cierto-**

Solomon no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica, por un momento pensó en que ella creería sus palabras pero parecía que lo conocía demasiado bien.

**-¿ A ti que te gustaría que pasara?-**

Ante la pregunta ella se levanto como si fuera un resorte, se sentó en la cama tapándose lo **necesario con una sabana y lo miro a los ojos.**

**A mí me encantaría que tu y él se llevaran bien, sé que no es posible por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero al menos me gustaría que no existiera ninguna clase de rencor.**

El cerro los ojos, la imagen de el estrechando la mano de Hagi o en una plática de amigos simplemente no le resultaba coherente , al menos no en su mundo. Pero la vez que salvo a Reila sabía muy bien , que el culpable de todo era Amshell, Amshell fue quien casi mata a Reila.

**Lo are-**

**¿ Que dijiste?-**

**Lo are por ti-**

**Solomon no tienes que hacer esto por mi-**

**Shhhh, no cuestiones mis razones. Al menos así le podre patear el trasero al imbécil de mi hermano. Me asegurare de que jamás te haga daño otra vez-**

Ella no pudo decir nada, Amshel le había hecho daño toda su vida desde el momento en que lo conoció , y que el hecho de que Solomon quisiera protegerla de él solo hacía sentirse más segura a su lado.

* * *

**3 DIAS DESPUES.**

**Hagi's Pov. (pensamientos de Hagi).**

Desde la mañana, todo había sido risas nerviosas. La noche anterior Nathan hablo por teléfono con Joel y dijo que el día de hoy vendría a hablar. 'Vendrían', eso implicaba que sería más de una persona, y la verdad no me tenía muy tranquilo.

Si era Reila quien lo acompañaba tendré que darle la noticia de que me casare con Saya. Se pondrá feliz lose, pero si quien viene es Solomon no se como reaccionar y menos aun si los dos vienen.

**Todo estará bien tranquilízate-**

La voz de mi hermosa prometida me saco de mis pesimistas pensamientos. Le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego la mire perderse en la sala. Todos movían muebles para hacer más espacio y poner algunas sillas, Joel estaba claramente nervioso.

Y como no estarlo, tenía que ser el intermediario de dos 'clanes' que se habían odiado toda la vida y que por primera vez se sentarían para ver la posibilidad de trabajar juntos.

El ruido de un automóvil estacionándose afuera nos puso a todos en alerta , odiaba esta sensación pero todo era por el bien de nuestro futuro así que tenía que tener la cabeza fría.

Kai se asomo por una de las ventanas.

**Ya llegaron-**

Quise preguntarles quienes habían venido, pero temí que mi voz se escuchara nerviosa o con algo de ansiedad. Por lo que me limite a guardar silencio y esperar a un lado de Saya. Nadie decía nada parcia como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa. Pero sabía que no era así, todos estaban alerta porque sabían que en cuanto se abriera la puerta yo o alguien de los que entraba podría perder el control y terminar todo en un caos.

Toc Toc

Dos golpes suaves y la voz de Nathan del otro lado hicieron que kai se aproximara a la puerta y la abriera antes de soltar un poco de aire por la boca.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, llamando a todo el autocontrol del que tanto me caracterizaba y que esperaba no me fallara el día de hoy. Sentí la mano de Saya sobre la mía y me sentí más tranquilo.

La puerta se abrió y Nathan fue el primero en entrar con su característica forma de ser. Atrás de el Estaban Reila y Solomon tomados de la mano, no se si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció que todos volteaban a ver mi reacción.

La verdad es que quise gritarle y decirle que la soltara pero recordé que no era una niña y que el joven del que estaba tomada de manos no era más mi rival, era el amor de su vida.

La mire acercarse a Joel, Solomon estaba a un lado de Nathan ,Reila le dijo unas palabras a Joel y luego lo abrazo. Solomon pareció moverse incomodo y Nathan le susurro algo que lo hizo entrar en compostura .

Cuando tuve enfrente a mi hermana me sonrió y se lanzo a mis brazos , se miraba totalmente feliz , conociéndola se que cree que después de esto todos podremos convivir en paz. La realidad es que no se si eso será posible.

Todos pasamos a la sala en donde había una gran mesa con sillas, parecía más una oficina del escudo rojo que la sala de un departamento. Tomamos asiento, Joel estaba en la cabecera y los demás a su alrededor , Nathan, Solomon y Reila estaban casi al final de la mesa, justo del lado contario en donde los podía ver perfectamente.

**-Me alegra que estemos todos aquí**- dijo Joel.-

En su lugar, Reila sonrió feliz ante el comentario, Joel le devolvió una sonrisa y Solomon pasó un brazo por los hombros de mi hermana para darle un beso en la cabeza. Lo mire con suspicacia.

**Creo que es indispensable que trabajemos en equipo, si podemos quitar un poco del peso que recae sobre los hombros de Saya creo que deberíamos de hacerlo.**

**Yo jamás habría querido involucrar a más gente en esto, es por eso que las personas que estén peligro estarán alejadas de donde tengamos que pelear para evitar una situación desagradable**.-dijo Saya-

Sabía que ella se refería a las niñas, Kai, Louis, Julia y David. Saya no quiere que nada les ocurra es por eso que los quiere alejar lo más rápido posible del campo de batalla.

**Reila , tampoco estará cerca. Por seguridad**- dijo Solomon-

Supe que ese comentario iba dirigido a mi , y aunque el no me lo dijo y yo no le conteste supimos entender la situación.

**Puedo ofrecerle un lugar seguro también a Reila** -dijo Joel-

**Gracias, pero se cuidar muy bien a mi novia. Estoy seguro que ya lo abras notado**- dijo **Solomon-**

**Sol **– lo llamo quedamente Reila-

Fue en ese momento en el que supe que no está paranoico, ocurría algo extraño ahí y tuve que apretar disimuladamente uno de mis puños para no intervenir.

**El punto no es quien cuidara de quien** – dijo Nathan- **Es como terminar con Amshell. La verdad no me gusta andarme con rodeos, Ramsey tiene una debilidad en su tórax , si es que les interesa saberlo.**

Después de su obvio intento por restarle atención a la tención de hace unos momentos, la reunión se fue en hablar de tácticas, daciones de estrategia y todo lo relacionado con el tema. Jamás se toco ningún punto personal, cosa que agradecí pues nunca me gusto hablar de mis cosas con todo el mundo.

Cuando todo concluyo todos se pusieron y poco a poco se fueron dispersando por el departamento, Joel hablaba con Nathan y la verdad es que la nube de pesadez que se sentía en un principio había disminuido de manera considerable.

Me dedique a buscar a Reila, tenía que decirle de mi compromiso con Saya antes de que se enterara por otra persona. La encontré platicando con Louis y riendo ante lo que parecía ser una broma por parte de él.

**¿Me permitirías unos minutos con ella?-**

**Claro, claro**- contesto aun con un dejo de risa en su voz mientras movía una de sus manos como si alejara algo en el aire-

**Ven- **

Reila me siguió hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta suavemente y solté lo que me pareció un suspiro algo nervioso.

**¿Te ocurre algo?-**

**Tengo que decirte algo-**

Al instante me miro con extrañeza, pude sentir su temor pero no dijo nada.

**-No tienes por qué preocuparte no es nada malo. Es solo que quiero que sepas esto por mí y no por un rumor o algo por el estilo.**

**-¿Saya está embarazada?-**

**- ¡NO! –**

**- Jajajajaja tu cara!-**

Supongo que mi cara debe de ser muy graciosa de no ser así la niñata que tengo enfrente no se estaría riendo de mí de esa forma.

**Me casare con Saya-**

De dejo de reír.

**-Estamos comprometidos**- Le vente mi mano normal, y le mostré un anillo-

Pensé que seguiría callada , pero muy contrario a lo que pensé me abrazo fuertemente y susurro a mi oído.

**Eres maravillo Hagi-**

Cuando se soltó sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**Es un hermoso detalle, hermosísimo!. Espero que al menos pienses hacer una fiesta ese día.**

**No creo que tal cosa sea…**

**Hagi! Es el día de tu boda!-**

**Aun no hay fecha ni nada , además…**

Seguimos hablando por varios minutos, desde luego ella trataba de convencerme de hacer una fiesta , de dar invitaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas.

**Fin Hagi's Pov.**

**

* * *

**

**De verdad me alegra que hayas aceptado trabajar con nosotros.-**

La voz de Joel hizo que Solomon quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada le dedicara una sonrisa irónica.

**Tengo mis razones personales-**

**Sea lo que sea Gracias**- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños de manera cordial-

Por más que quiso no pudo evitar controlar esa punsadita en su pecho, si bien en un principio pareció no darle importancia, le había importado y mucho. Y justo ahora era el momento para sacar esa espinilla.

**Quiero hablar contigo de Reila**.- dijo Solomon su voz era seria y fría , detrás de ella se cubría el enojo-

**Dime-**

**Sé muy bien lo que paso el día de tu visita. Y solo tengo que decirte que retrocedas si sabes lo que conviene.**

**Hm** – Joel soltó una pequeña risita**- No sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Reila está muy** **enamorada de ti como para fijarse en alguien más. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?.**

Por un momento pensó en soltarle un puñetazo, pero declino la idea. Le molestaba que le regale cosas, que la hubiera besado, que se hubiera atrevido a besar a SU novia en SU propia casa, y más aun odiaba que la hubiera confundido.

**¿Te da miedo que se fije en alguien más?.-**

Después de eso no midió nada de lo que dijo. Si bien no lo golpeo si fue directo con él.

**Reila jamás se fijaría en ti, lo que ella y yo tenemos no se compara con el simple cariño que te tiene. Ella jamás te transformara en chiroptero, ni siquiera por lastima-**

No dijo mas, ni espero por una respuesta salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con un ruido sonoro. Reila quien bajaba las escaleras despidiéndose de su hermano solo pudo ver a Joel parado en el marco de la puerta aun en la misma posición en la que 'conversaba' con el rubio.

**-¿ paso algo?-** le pregunto la muchacha de los ojos grises cuando estuvo a su lado-

**Parece que tu novio se molesto conmigo** – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ella miro al piso y luego lo miro. Tomo aire y le hablo quedamente.

**Joel, yo te quiero muchísimo pero….**

**Pero lo amas, lose.**

**Quizás todo hubiera sido de otra forma….**

**Por favor, no juegues con mi mente de esa manera. No me hagas imaginar cosas. Y nada hubiera sido diferente, parece que tu vida está totalmente ligada a él así que no creo que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer. Anda, ve te están esperando.**

Ella movió sus labios en un intento de decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo. Lo abrazo y abrió la puerta del departamento para irse.

**Continuara.**

**

* * *

**

**Perdon, e andado super ocupad asi que denle las gracias a Suiny por que gracias a sus reviews y a que fue la única que me propuso un persona para ahcer su punto de vista me apresure a continuar. Devo decir que estoy contenta con este capitulo, si bien la mayoría esperaba una pelea por parte de Solomon y Hagi , recuerden que aun faltan algunos cpaitulos, y pues bueno el rubio parecía muy calmadito con lo de Joel y vean como reacciono esta vez XD. **

**Puse como una probadita por que aun quiero guardar cosas para los capítulos finales. Hablando de eso aprovecho apra decirles mi próximo o próximos proyectos.**

**1.- Fic de Blood. No pienso hacer otro fic, almenos no una historia larga como esta. Lo que si pienso hacer es una serie de One-shots inspirados en este fic. Cuando lo escribo pienso en diferentes opciones, como por ejemplo: En un principio el rival de amores de Solomon iba a ser Mouses el líder de la gentuza, asi que puede haver un capitulo con ese concepto. Y asi sucesivamente con otros personajes y situaciones xD.**

**2.- Un fic de Saint Seiya. Me gusta mucho! Hace algunos años hice un fic pero se perdió cuando cerraron el foro en el que lo tenia. Asi que probablemente le siga por ese rumbo, quizás con alguna pareja Yaoi.**

**3.- Un fic de Spartacus: Blood and Sand. ****Hace algunas semanas conoci esta serie y me encanto! Es muy probable que escriba un fic, aunque aun nose si lo publicare.**

**Perdon por no contestar reviews , los compenso con la próxima continuación un abrazote a todos!. Son los mejores del mundo!.**


	17. Hugs and Rain

**Cap.17 Hugs and Rain.**

En la noche, sentada sobre su cama y con ninguna compañía más que sus pensamientos, Saya pensaba en cómo había sido su vida. Su inmadurez, y caprichosa forma de ser , había desencadenado una serie de eventos que al parecer no tenían fin. Desde el momento en que fue a la torre de Diva y dejo abierta su puerta todo fue un infierno.

Ni que decir de la vez que interrumpieron su sueño y la despertaron utilizando la sangre de Hagi. Perdió el control, y asesino a todo lo que veía que se movía, incluso daño a su caballero y su brazo vendado era su recordatorio de por vida.

No quería pensar en todas las vidas que se habían perdido hasta ese momento, y mucho menos pensar en las que probablemente se perderían. El hecho de pensar que Hagi, Nathan o Solomon, la última esperanza para terminar con todo esto podrían morir le ponía los cabellos de punta.

Ella estaría más que conforme si con su propia muerte todo se solucionara, pero si alguno de ellos moría ¿Cómo podría ver a los demás a los ojos?. Si Hagi o Solomon morían ¿Qué le diría a Reila?, ¿Cómo podría pararse enfrente de ella y darle la noticia?. La idea de Hagi sin vida le helaba la sangre, prefería su propia muerte antes que la de él.

Pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, no había tiempo que perder y ellos sabían las consecuencias de esa batalla que se aproximaba. Eran valientes, todos eran unos héroes que peleaban bajo la idea de tener una vida plena con sus seres amados.

**No tengo más tiempo que perder**-

Se puso de pie y miro su reflejo en el espejo, ese mismo espejo que había reflejado la pasión que ella y su caballero se tenían. Ahora era la viva imagen de alguien que va a la guerra, llevaba su gabardina, sus botas y su hermosa colmillo.

Respiro hondo y salió de su habitación en dirección a la de Hagi. Se irían esta misma noche a Alemania, el lugar en el que estaba Amshell. No esperaría a la mañana siguiente como estaba planeado, quería evitar despedirse de Kai , las niñas y todos los demás. No quería despedirse de ellos, ni verlos una última vez, quería que esa fuera su motivación para regresar. Regresar a los brazos de su hermano y decirle que todo estaba bien, que por fin podían ser felices.

* * *

_no pienses mas en mi_

_apuntame y dispara_

_tu corazón he roto amor dispara_

_no pienses mas en mi_

_no esperes de mi nada_

_tu corazón he roto_

_amor dispara ven dispara aquí ...aquí_

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche. Joel tomo un vaso y lo lleno con un poco de vodka de su reserva personal. Su saco descansaba sobre una silla y su camisa se encontraba algo desabotonada. No recordaba haber tenido un día tan agotador emocionalmente, había estado bajo un estrés inmenso y por fin después de algunas horas podía relajarse. Todavía ni se llevaba el vaso a los labios cuando la puerta de su departamento se cerró fuertemente. Al instante bajo las escaleras rápidamente tratando de ver entre la oscuridad.

**-ah…..ah…..ah….ah…-**

Una respiración acelerada lo inquieto , prendió una de las lámparas de mesa que tenia a un lado y se sorprendió al ver a Reila recargada sobre el marco de su puerta respirando como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros.

**Reila!- **

Rápidamente corrió a su lado y la tomo de su rostro, ella se mordía los labios y lo miraba con sus ojos rojos apunto de soltar en llanto.

**-¿Te paso algo? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaron?-**

Dijo una pregunta tras otra mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, ni siquiera espero a que ella le contestara cuando ya le estaba formulando otra duda. Su voz era preocupada y la sobriedad con la que usualmente se comportaba quedo hecha añicos en el piso desde que la miro ahí.

**No**….- ella se tranquilizo un poco**- Joel…perdóname….**

Y fue cuando ella apretó sus ojos en un intento de no llorar como una niña.

-¿perdonarte?, Reila ¿Por qué?. ¿ Qué haces aquí a esta hora?.-

Quería que le dijera que le pasaba , estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, si había ido ahí a esas horas era porque probablemente necesitaba de algo en el que él le podía ayudar.

**Reila ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-¡NO LOSE**! – sollozo agarrándose la cabeza- ¡**No podía dormir! ¡Ni Nathan ni Solomon saben que estoy aquí! . Kami…solomon se pondrá como loco…..**

Ahora entendía menos, solo sabía que al parecer había salido de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**No podía dormir…..no con el sentimiento de saber que lastime a alguien y ni siquiera pude darle una buena razón**….

Bajo la cabeza al instante, ahora lo entendía todo. Ella estaba ahí porque sentía culpa al no haberle correspondido.

-**Escúchame, no es tu culpa y no tienes por qué sentirte así. Así que será mejor que vayas a tu casa, no es bueno que preocupes así a la gente**- le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de parecer lo más feliz posible-

- **No te comportes así conmigo, por favor**- le dijo con voz trémula- **Ni siquiera hablamos propiamente del asunto.**

No quería hablar del asunto. No quería escuchara decir lo mucho que estaba enamorada de Solomon y que jamás lo podría amar de esa forma.

**Mi hermano siempre pensó que eras el mejor para mi…**

Eso lo sorprendió más que nada.

**Jamás te lo dirá , pero es lo que él creía. A veces llegue a pensar que…..que quizás sería lo mejor, así no abría tantos problemas pero….la verdad es que esto se sale de mis manos y de mi propio raso ionio. Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte, lo abría evitado de cualquier manera.**

Ella estaba ahí frente a él , porque se sentía culpable. Había ido a pedirle perdón por no corresponderle de la forma en la que él deseaba , pero aun así aunque no podía tenerle rencor le dolía y dolía mucho.

**Mañana me voy. Solomon me llevara a un lugar seguro y luego él se irá a Alemania. No sé cuando vuelva a verte….es por eso que…..quiero irme sabiendo que estas bien.**

No pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa triste, el no estaría bien y menos a hora que sabía que no la vería en algún tiempo. Ella no tenía la culpa de no quererlo , pero en su mente quería creer que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ellos pudieron haber estado juntos.

**Sé que me estoy engañando. Te quiero mucho Reila, y diré que te amo para sacarme esto del pecho y dejar que punce de esta forma. Solo…..solo deja que en mi mente crea lo que yo quiero…**

La tomo del rostro con ternura y la beso en los labios. No como la última vez que apenas y los toco, ahora se permitía sentir el sabor dulce de su boca y la forma delicada de ellos. Ahora entendía otra de las razones por la que Solomon no se despegaba de ella, si besarla era tan exquisito poder sentirla más cerca debía de ser el cielo. Y se sentía en el cielo por que ella le estaba correspondiendo, le correspondía y él en su mente imaginaba que lo hacía porque lo amaba.

Y es que ella le correspondía por que estaba a punto de perder a su hermano, su mentor y su amante. Podía perderlos a los tres , a esas personas que le habían dado tanto amor. Joel no pelearía contra Amshell , pero de igual manera lo estaba lastimando. Es por eso que le correspondía el beso tratando de seguir la devoción con la que él la besaba , esperando que así el dejara de sentir dolor.

Y cuando él la pego contra la pared y su cuerpo , no hizo más que sujetar su camisa fuertemente entre sus dedos.

* * *

Saya y Hagi viajaban hacia Alemania en uno de los jets privados del escudo rojo. Solo llamaron al piloto y le dijeron que el vuelo se adelantaba, no hablaron con Joel ni con nadie. Afuera llovía ligeramente, una de las primeras lluvias del año , las gotas golpeaban las ventas y se escurrían por ellas como huyendo del cristal.

Saya recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Hagi, la lluvia la deprimía y le hacía sentir más frio del que ya sentía en su cuerpo. Aunque claro creía que en parte era por el estado casi depresivo en el que se encontraba.

La próxima vez que viajara en un avión, abría regresado de la pelea con Amshell. Y espera que su deseo de ver a su hermano y sus seres queridos una vez más, se le pudiera conceder.

- **Tengo frio**- musito quedamente la joven-

El hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie para ir a buscar una frazada. Pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de su gabardina. Solo estaban ellos dos además del piloto, de manera que si querían algo tenían que ir ellos mismos a buscarlo.

Pero Saya no quería que Hagi se alejara de ella ni un segundo, temía que en cuando el se alejara la cordura que le quedaba se esfumara y no la pudiera recuperar.

**-¿ Que tienes?-**

**- Miedo-**

Por primera vez en toda su vida, acepto el miedo que tenia. Porque esta vez tenía mucho que perder, esta vez tenía una familia, amigos y un lugar al cual regresar. Tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara.

Quería aferrarse a la vida, o a algo por lo que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su prometido, rodeando su cuerpo con cada una de sus piernas. Y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- **Todo saldrá bien , regresaremos y tendremos nuestra boda-**

Ella lo soltó levemente, dejando sus manos sobre los musculosos hombros de él y lo miro a los ojos. Hagi era la viva imagen de alguien enamorado , y ella no se pudo sentir más afortunada de tenerlo.

Se acerco a sus labios deleitándose con el hecho de que tenían horas y horas para ellos solos , y lo beso. El la tomo de la nuca enredando en el hecho algunos cabellos en sus finos dedos. Se besaron con urgencia y cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron con un sonido húmedo mientras sonreían sobre la boca del otro.

**- Te amo**- le dijo ella –

- **¿ Como haces para romper con mi autocontrol?-**

Ella soltó una risita ante el comentario y se llevo una mano peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, en un gesto algo sensual a los ojos de Hagi, que no hizo más que romper con dicho autocontrol.

-**Saya….**

**-Hm?**

**- Te necesito-**

Los dos sabían muy bien que significaba ese 'Te necesito' por lo que ella se hizo a un lado y le permitió a Hagi ponerse de pie, al instante su caballero le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo con una sonrisa. Corrieron por el medio de los asientos, Saya trastabillo un poco por la rapidez con la que iban , llegaron al baño que estaba al final y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Hagi la tomo de sus caderas y al cargo para sentarla en el borde del lava manos. Apenas y había espacio para los dos ahí adentro, pero la cercanía del otro era lo único que querían así que no les importo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos , y solo eso basto para que el entendiera la señal.

Metió sus manos bajo la falda de ella y tomo delicadamente los costados de su ropa interior, retirándola a lo largo de sus torneadas piernas. Ella beso su cuello mordiendo levemente la piel mientras sus manos se encargaban de bajar la pretina del pantalón de el .

Hagi apenas y bajo su pantalón , simplemente lo necesario. Tomo a Saya de las caderas y entro en ella dulce pero seguramente. Los dos soltaron un suspiro y al instante comenzaron a gemir. Ella tensaba sus músculos apretándolo a él y tratando de retenerlo lo más posible en su interior haciendo que el cerrara los ojos.

-**Te amo tanto- **musito él entre suspiros contra el cuello blanco de Saya-

Ella ya no pudo contestarle el deseo le nublaba el pensamiento y su sentido de la cordura estaba muy lejos como para recuperarlo. Soltó un gemido ahogado anunciando su clímax y luego lo sintió a él derramándose en su interior.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, luego soltaron algunas risas ante lo que habían hecho. Y es que después de todo, eran una pareja de enamorados como cualquier otra.

* * *

Cuando entro en su habitación con sus zapatos en la mano , prendió una lucecita de mesa mas no se fue a mirar al espejo. No quería ver esa imagen suya, dentro de ella aunque fue a ver a Joel por que se sentía culpable y aunque le correspondió sus besos por la misma razón, no dejaba de sentirse sucia al pensar en su novio.

Y no le extraño para nada ver a Solomon sentado en el borde de su cama, quien al verla se puso de pie y la miro de arriba abajo. Su cabello estaba alborotado, iba descalza y sus labios estaban sospechosamente hinchados.

**Ya puedes comenzar a decirme todo lo que quieras** – le dijo ella totalmente desarmada ante el-

Le había fallado, y se sentía como un monstruo ante le mirada inquisitoria de él.

**¿ Por qué?-**

**Porque me siento culpable al hacerle daño-**

Y contrario a todo el soltó una especie de risa.

**No puedes ir y besarte con todo aquel que se le ocurra enamorarse de ti-**

…**..-**

**¿Sientes algo por él?-**

**NO!-**

Muy dentro de el , todos sus temores se removían por todo su cuerpo. La imagen de Reila con alguien más, era más clara que nunca y le aterraba perderla.

-**Sol, perdón…..**

Era la segunda vez que pedía perdón a un hombre esa noche. Lo único que quería era ir al baño dejar que el agua callera a chorros por su cuerpo y quizás, de esa forma poder limpiar algo de la suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo.

-**Te amo más que a mi vida. Sé que no fue el modo correcto de arreglar las cosas con Joel pero….no sabía qué hacer.**

El se acerco y la abrazo amorosamente. Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Se balanceaban lentamente como si bailaran una canción muy suave y ligera y en ese momento no importaba nadie más. A él le costaría algo de trabajo el pasar el trago amargo, pero ahora la apreciaba más que nunca y jamás, ni por segundo de su eternidad dejaría de amarla.

**Continuara.**

**

* * *

**

**Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa por el capitulo anterior. Se que no es lo que suelen leer, y no tenia la calidad que me gusta mostrarles pero , e tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no sabia cuando podría actualizar por lo que preferí subir algo y que supieran de mi a desaparecerme y pensaran que no continuaría. No se preoucupen terminare el fic :3.**

**Prometo contestar sus reviews la próxima continuación , tambien si alguien quiere mi msn no duden en pedirlo :3.**


	18. Rainy Rain

Cap 18 . Rainy Rain

Nunca, en todas las décadas de existencia que había vivido se imagino que algún día el, Saya y dos de sus enemigos más fuertes estarían en la misma habitación planeando como deshacerse de un enemigo en común.

Repasaron su estrategia una vez mas, poniendo atención al mínimo detalle, y es que el mínimo error podía costarles la vida.

**Creo que lo mejor será que todos vayamos a descansar. Mañana será un día…complicado-**

Las palabras de saya aunque dichas con seguridad resguardaban tras de ellas el temor que sentía. Y es que en su mente las imágenes de Kai despertando temprano para despedirse de ella le invadían el pensamiento, su hermano debía de estar destrozado hasta los huesos. Saya sabía que había sido egoísta, porque solo pensó en su propio interés , solo pensó en tener como motivación regresar para ver a su hermano y a sus seres queridos dejando totalmente de lado el derecho que ellos tenían a una simple despedida.

Se dejo caer en el sofá de su pequeña habitación, subiendo las piernas trato de arroparse con su propio cuerpo del frio invernal que estaba por doquier. Afuera helaba, y su caballero no estaba con ella en esos momentos para arroparla con sus cálidos brazos.

Sabía que Hagi estaba hablando con Solomon en esos momentos, y tenía que permanecer alerta por cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de ellos dos, Nathan también les dedico una mirada suspicaz cuando los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la sala.

* * *

**Ella está bien, esta en el lugar más seguro que conozco así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella si algo sale mal.**

**Gracias- **Fue la corta respuesta del caballero de saya**-**

Ambos se encontraban enfrascados en una de las situaciones más incomodas de toda su vida, la última vez que se miraron ni siquiera se dedicaron la palabra, o al menos lo evitaron a toda costa. Este era el momento en el que podían arreglar sus problemas pero les incomodaba demasiado abordar el tema.

**Jamás podría hacerle daño , o dejarla sola sin saber que está bien.- **fue Solomon quien hablo primero- **No pienso ser tu amigo Hagi, pero por ella estoy dispuesto a mantenerme al margen.**

No se podía esperar menos de ellos, desde el principio los dos habían caído en una rivalidad de lo más complicada, la impulsividad de Solomon había desencadenado una serie de problemas que se fueron haciendo más grandes, y es que en algún momento Hagi llego a creer que perdería a Saya ante Solomon , y después el rubio regresaba con el corazón de su hermana entre sus brazos.

**Ve a descansar Solomon , tienes a alguien esperándote**- Le dijo Hagi-

Dicho eso el joven de cabellos negros subió las escaleras en silencio. Solomon medito por unos momentos las palabras del caballero de Saya , apenas hoyo una puerta cerrarse en el piso de arriba y decidió que lo mejor era que el también fuera a la habitación que compartía con Nathan.

* * *

**Tienes que sacar esos pensamientos pero ya Solomon , no puedes pelear mañana preocupándote por otras cosas-**

Nathan quien estaba sentado elegantemente en un diván color vino, le hablo al otro rubio con su aterciopelada voz.

**Solo estaba pensando unos momentos en ella, no estaré distraído mañana-**.

Se tumbo de espaldas en la cama que había en la recamara, totalmente inservible para un par de chiropteros que no duermen. Sin embargo , cerró los ojos pensando en los momentos de hacia unas horas.

Flash Back.

Solomon llevo a Reila a Rose Parlor, La isla a la que fue cuando la salvo hacia unos meses. Era el lugar más seguro que conocía, pues solo él y ahora Reila sabían en donde estaba ubicado su pequeño paraíso. Entraron en silencio a la mansión y caminaron hasta la habitación que habían compartido la vez anterior, Reila entro en el baño y cerró la puerta suavemente, Solomon se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y soltó un bufido mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Tenía que prepararse para la inminente despedida y eso le crispaba los nervios. Pero nada en el mundo , lo abría preparado para la sorpresa que se llevo.

Reila salió del baño vistiendo solamente su ropa interior, su largo cabello cubría sus pechos y Solomon se dio cuenta que no llevaba ninguna prenda que los cubriera. Su cuerpo al instante sintió una ola de calor tenue que subía de intensidad a medida que ella se acercaba caminando delicadamente.

**Sol…..-**

-Antes que digas algo, quiero que sepas que es una artimaña muy cruel la que estas usando Reila – comento él con la voz seria y tenue- Sabes lo difícil que es esto para los dos, y tu vienes de esta forma….

-**Te abrías negado de cualquier otra forma**…-le dijo antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello de él y recargar su cabeza en su hombro-

Solomon sintió el cuerpo tibio y cálido pegarse al de él, se rindió totalmente ante ella y el abrazo sintiendo la piel lechosa de su cintura.

**-Promete que vas a regresar….**

Cerró fuertemente los ojos ante sus palabras, regresar no estaba solo en querer hacerlo, había un sinfín de factores que se removían como un tornado. Podía pasar cualquier cosa en la pelea contra Amshell .

**Reila, sabes muy bien que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Escúchame , si no regreso en una semana no salgas de la isla, por ningún motivo. **

**-No iré a ninguna parte hasta que tú regreses.**

Ella lo miraba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, rogando que por favor el se apiadara de ella y le diera algo de descanso a su corazón diciéndole que regresaría. Sin embargo el tenia algunas cosas que decirle.

**Reila escúchame** – musito poniendo una mano en la mejilla derecha de ella- **Eres el amor de mi vida, sin ti estaría sumergido en la confusión en la que estuve toda mi vida. Te amo, y nunca me voy a cansar de decirtelo** – le dijo sonriendo- **amo cada parte de tu cuerpo, y cada parte de tu forma de ser. Si en algún momento te hice daño, te pido que me perdones.**

Ella no hacia más que mirarlo atentamente, sus ojos tintineando ante las palabras de él, completamente embelesada y aturdida por el trasfondo de su comentario.

-**No te despidas** – le rogo cerrando los ojos- **¿Por qué te despides? ¡No lo hagas!**

Al ver que sus ojos grises se comenzaban a poner cristalinos producto de las lágrimas agolpándose, Solomon la abrazo más fuerte.

**Promételo Solomon , solo promételo….**

Al verla totalmente sucumbida ante él, no hizo más que caer el también.

**-Te lo prometo.-**

Se quedaron en silencio , abrazados fuertemente mientras algunos rayos del atardecer los cubrian delicadamente , no se oía ningún ruido más que sus respiraciones . Ella fue la primera que deshiso la imagen , al levantar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos, el sabia que algo iba a pasar y antes de que pudiera protestar ella cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

El beso era ansioso y perfectamente coordinado , el la tomo de las mejillas con anhelo tratando de retener el gesto por el mayor tiempo posible. Se seguían besando pero las menos de ella desabotonando su camisa hizo que se separara al instante como si algo le hubiera quemado.

**No hagas eso…..-** dijo alejándose de ella unos pasos-

Ella se sintió terriblemente mal, ahí estaba casi desnuda por completo y el la rechazaba alejándose, sintió vergüenza y se sintió ridícula como nunca en su vida.

**Tan solo quería quedarme con un recuerdo de ti….**- ahora se sentía más ridícula si es que eso era posible-

La miro agachar la cabeza, su mirada probablemente estaba perdida en el estampado de la alfombra, pero verla cubrirse con sus brazos lo hizo sentir como un idiota. Al instante se acerco a ella recorriendo lo más rápido posible la distancia que los separaba.

La abrazo y la beso como nunca.

Después de eso todo fue un revoloteo para los dos, el la cargo y la deposito en la cama , la piel descubierta de ella fue atacada por besos y caricias de parte de él , mientras la jovencita se encargaba de quitarle la ropa al rubio, gesto que en su creciente excitación Solomon termino haciendo, quitándose los pantalones el mismo junto con su ropa interior.

Hicieron el amor como nunca, apasionada y tiernamente , el no dejaba de decirle cosas al oído mientras entraba y salía de ella, Reila solo cerraba los ojos enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él. 'Tan solo quería quedarme con un recuerdo de ti', si eso es lo que ella quería se encargaría de que su cuerpo jamás olvidara el de él.

Terminaron exhaustos , respirando agitadamente con sus rostros apelados por el sudor.

**Te amo…-**le dijo el girando su rostro a la derecha para verla-

-**Necesitas recuperarte**- le contesto ella recogiendo el cabello de uno de sus hombros.

Cuando miro la piel expuesta de su cuello entendió que ella quería darle su sangre, jamás lo habían hecho por lo normal era él quien le daba su sangre. Pero sabía que necesitaba fuerzas por lo que girando su cuerpo, se posiciono con cuidado sobre ella, le sonrió traviesamente y enterró sus dientes en el blanco cuello.

La hoyo soltar un gemido entre el ligero dolor y el placer de surtirlo tan aferrado a ella, Solomon cerró los ojos apretando los parpados fuertemente para evitar caer en la tentación que era Reila.

**-Te amo, Reila Goldsmith…..-**

Y ella le sonrió como nunca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llovía constantemente, las gotas caían por las hojas amarillentas de los arboles, pintadas de ese color gracias al otoño. Repasaron una vez más el plan y en el momento en el que salieron eran determinación pura, era como si la nube de preocupación que los atormentaba sobre sus cabezas la noche anterior hubiera desaparecido por completo.

A solo unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en medio del espeso bosque Alemán, había un laboratorio en el que se habían llevado importantes experimentos en el pasado, y dicho lugar pertenecía a Amshell, y esa era la razón por la que habían viajado hasta ahí.

Cuando pudieron localizar al mayor de los hermanos Goldsmith, no dudaron en viajar, el lugar se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de las poblaciones por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse por heridos o por especulaciones referentes a experimentos extraños como ya había sucedido en el pasado.

Saya se sujeto al cuello de Hagi, el la cargo pasando un brazo por sus piernas y al instante comenzó a correr, siendo visible solo un destello de luz azulada . Saya sentía las gotitas golpear delicadamente su rostro y al poco tiempo sintió como sus ropas se iban mojando lentamente.

No sentía frio, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas la hacía estar en calor.

**-Detente-**

Hagi subió a la copa de un árbol con una rama lo suficientemente gruesa, como para poder resistir el peso de los dos. Ellos debían de esperar unos minutos, Nathan y Solomon serian los primeros que se encontrarían con Amshell.

**-Hagi, no quiero héroes-**

Le dijo Saya con su espalda pegada al tronco, Hagi estaba a su lado en la misma posición de inmediato la miro y frunció un poco el ceño.

-**Saya, a pesar de que hayamos concretado nuestra relación. Antes de ser tu pareja soy tu caballero y debo de cumplir con esa obligación.**

Ella cerró los ojos, no esperaba otra respuesta de parte de él; pero oírlo hablar de esa forma le recordaba al Hagi que solamente pensaba en la seguridad de ella y nunca en la de él.

**-Entonces te pido que tengas cuidado, no quiero tener que lamentar nada**.

Él le paso un brazo por los hombros y deposito un beso en su cabeza, no era el momento para sentimentalismos. Sería un grave error dejar que las emociones se apoderaran de ellos en un momento como este, no tendrían la cabeza despegada para pelear.

* * *

Oyó ruido tras la puerta que tenía enfrente , distinguió el sonido de varias hojas de papel ser removidas y luego el sonido de un teclado que era usado rápidamente. Sonrió de lado y giro la perilla.

Era como si la persona que estaba frente a él lo hubiera estado esperando , y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro parecía que se lo confirmaba.

**Tardaste más de lo que esperaba-** le dijo Amshell girando el asiento en el que estaba sentado y quedando frente a frente-

Nathan sonrió de lado y se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-**Nos diste algo de trabajo en encontrarte**- le comento como si no fuera nada-

**-¿'Nos'?**

Amshell se puso de pie justo cando Solomon entraba en la sala de investigación.

**¿Quién hubiera dicho que me encontraría con mis hermanos otra vez?. ¿Sigues creyendo que Saya te corresponderá Solomon?**

Amshell sonrió, aun cuando la noche en la que se encontró con Saya y Hagi lo miro lanzarse para salvar a la herma del último.

**Me temo que Saya no me interesa, hermano** – le contesto con la voz algo ronca-

**¿No me dirás que de verdad te interesa la niñata esa o sí?. Los dos sabemos que lo haces solo para molestar a Hagi.**

En ese momento supieron que ya habían dejado pasar tiempo, y la plática se estaba desviando en un camino peligroso. Era muy probable que Amshell estuviera esperando cualquier desliz para aprovecharse de ello.

Solomon hizo aparecer la cuchilla de su brazo y la estampo contra Amshell con tal fuerza que cuando este la detuvo con su mano un corte razonable apareció en su palma. Amshell le regreso el golpe de una patada que hizo que Solomon saliera al bosque atravesando la ligera capa de concreto con la que estaba hecha la pared.

Amshell lo acorralo contra el tronco de un árbol, y él se vio atrapado por la brazo de Nathan en su cuello. Sabia de la fuerza de su hermano ,por lo que no era necesario que tomara su forma original para intimidarlo.

**-JAJAJAJAJA** – rio estridentemente Amshell- **No sé porque nos molestamos en estar en esta situación , los tres sabemos que no podemos matarnos entre nosotros , al menos no de manera sencilla.**

**-¿Y quien dijo que nosotros terminaríamos con esto?-**

En ese momento, antes de que Amshell pudiera pensar en el significado de las palabras de Nathan, el sable de una espada paso justo al lado de su cabeza apenas pudiendo moverse a tiempo.

**Saya….**

Y entonces lo entendió todo , sus hermanos no estaban ahí para intentar matarlo con sus propias manos, si no para apoyar a la persona que si podía hacerlo.

**-Nathan , Solomon no creí que su grado de estupidez pudiera llegar tan alto.**

Dicho esto y sin previo aviso tomo su forma original , Nathan y Solomon ni siquiera pudieron percibir cuando Amshell los tomo del cuello apretando fuertemente, incluso sintieron uno que otro hueso saltar de su lugar . Posteriormente los lanzo fuertemente por varios metros.

Ninguno pensó que Amshell tomaría esa forma tan pronto , su plan era el cansarlo y posteriormente cuando se transformara no tener tantos problemas.

Saya no hizo más que adoptar una postura lo más firme posible, blandiendo a colmillo fuertemente se abalanzo hacia Amshell con Hagi siguiéndola por un costado. Justo cuando pensó que la espada penetraría en la rugosa piel una de las garras detuvo el impacto.

Solomon quien había aparecido con algo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de su boca, y respirando irregularmente trato de reponerse lo más rápido posible .

**¿En donde está Nathan?** – pregunto saya-

**Esta herido , preferí que se quedara haya**-

Ante la idea de uno de sus hermanos heridos de gravedad, Amshell sonrió de lado y cuando se movió todos supieron que ese dirija en dirección a Nathan.

Y justo cuando todos trataron de adelantársele , esperando detenerlo antes que llegara hacia el rubio Amshell giro rápidamente y cargo su laser y lo dirigió hacia el caballero de Saya.

Hagi espero el inminente impacto, pero este nunca llego, lo que si miro fue el cuerpo de Solomon enfrente de el recibiendo el impacto.

-**JAAJAJAJAJAJA-** rio amshell-

Y cuando Hagi pensó en ver el estado del joven que lo había saltado, la imagen de Amshell dispuesto a atacar fuertemente a Saya le crispo los sentidos.

Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, más de cómo lo hubiera imaginado. En su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de Saya y su reconfortante amor que le había cambiado la vida por completo, y esos ojos chocolate que ahora lo miraban abiertos al máximo.

Sintió la tierra mojada humedecer y pegarse a rostro, y escucho la voz desgarra de saya llamarle.

**-HAGIII ¡!**

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo débil que se sentía, y de la cantidad de sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo.

Continuara….

* * *

**Se me que me tarde mucho pero estoy en exámenes finales de la universidad. Y por cierto ¿En donde esta todo el mundo? , en fin espero que aparezcan. Les comento que mi msn esta disponible en mi perfil, me dio gusto platicar con algunos de ustedes, y lamento mucho no poderles contestar a los que no están registrados oficialmente en la pagina, lo siento pero fanfiction no me permite contestar mensajes si no están registrados u.u es algo horrible lose.**

**A pesar de que me tarde , entro todos los días a revisar la pagina asi que leo todo lo que me escriben, el siguiente capitulo es el final y luego el epilogo. Ahora si a contestar reviews.**

Evil hero : Te agregue al msn , pero no se si lo hice bien por que no te e visto conectado . Tampoco mire mas mensajes tuyos espero que hayas podido subir tus historias, mil mil gracias por todo tu apoyo si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Luna Love: Muchas gracias por apoyarme , de verdad espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Me da gusto que aprecies tanto este fic :3

Suiny: Jajajaja les prometi que terminaría el fic, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo espero que este capitulo y los que faltan sean de tu agrado, tu opinión es muy importante para mi.

M.S Buttler : Antes que nada muchas gracias por la critica constructiva, de verdad la aprecie mucho!. Y si solomon es medio inestable pero te aseguro que no será asi hasta el final , mil gracias por leer mi historia espero que sigas leyendo los próximos capítulos :3

Roxy Pop : Me dio mucho gusto tu mensaje, y mas hablar contigo por el msn , eres una niña super agradable! . Gracias por tu apoyo espero el review de este capitulo :3.

Los adoro son los mejores! Y el que diga lo contrario golpeenlo :P.


	19. In the end nothing mathers

**19. In the end nothing mathers.**

La sensación que lo envolvía era como ninguna, miro miles de imágenes pasarle frente a los ojos , todas acerca de la vida que tuvo. La primera vez que miro a Saya, en ese hermoso vestido victoriano, cuando se convirtió en su caballero, su reencuentro con su hermana, la vez que le pidió a Saya que se casara con el…

No sentía dolor, la sensación era demasiado placentera como para ignorarla, y lo incitaba a dejarse llevar. Estaba absorto del dolor físico, y de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A su lado, Saya lloraba y lo llamaba como nunca. Hagi estaba herido mortalmente, Solomon yacía inerte a unos pocos metros gracias al impacto que recibió al proteger al caballero de Saya. La muchacha jamás pensó en como seria la muerte de Hagi, la idea era demasiado dolorosa como para pensar en ella.

Pero ahora Hagi estaba tendido frente a ella, totalmente absorto a sus gritos y uno que otro meneo a su cuerpo para tratar de incorporarlo, habían perdido. Habían perdido y muy probablemente todos morirían ahí, no veía a Amshell quien seguramente había ido a asegurarse que Nathan estuviera muerto para regresar por ella.

**-Hagi….**

Se llevo las manos a la cara y se mancho de sangre en el acto, cuando las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas estas dejaban trazados delgados caminos por los que habían pasado.

**-Sa…ya…..**

Soltó un sollozo, no lo pudo evitar. El amor de su vida estaba muriendo frente a ella , y en ese momento sintió una ola de decepción hacia ella misma. Se suponía que ella era quien debía de matar a Amshell, y la simple idea de perder a Hagi la había hecho perder cualquier rastro de esperanza , se suponía que debía de ponerse de pie, empuñar a colmillo hasta el final.

Tomo coraje del recuerdo de su hermano y todas las personas que dependían de ella, se hizo un corte en la muñeca derecha y dejo que la sangre callera sobre la herida de Hagi. Ahora se tenía que poner de pie e ir a buscar a Amshell, si peleaban ahí cualquier posibilidad de que Hagi viviera se iría a la basura.

Pero la simple idea de alejarse de él y saber que quizás cuando regresara el ya no estaría respirando le aterraba, pero tenía que apresurarse por el bien de todos ,por lo que apretando fuertemente el labio inferior para no soltar otro sollozo se acerco al rostro de Hagi y le susurro al oído.

**-Regresare…Hagi, eres lo mejor de toda mi vida….te amo , te amo más que a nada…**

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios. Al incorporarse no pudo evitar soltar ese sollozo que con tanto empeño había tratado de aplacar. Apretó fuertemente a colmillo y se adentro en el bosque con determinación.

Podía ver claramente en donde había sido el impacto de Solomon y Nathan, pero no miraba por ninguna parte el cuerpo del rubio. La idea de que Amshell lo hubiera destrozado o hecho algo peor le perturbaba de sobre manera.

Camino cautelosamente, mirando hacia todas partes con su sable frente a ella, tomadlo fuertemente con sus dos manos. Bajo sus pies las hojas crujían y eran aplastadas contra la húmeda tierra. Un ruido de su lado derecho la hizo girar por instinto, un ave salió volando de uno de los pinos. Soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse.

PUUM!

Sin averce dado cuenta, y sin haberlo podido evitar Amshell la tomo de la cintura y sobrevoló por las copas de los pinos. Se sentía como si un cocodrilo la estuviera estrujando, al tratar de zafarse podía sentir la rugosa y áspera piel bajo sus manos, al no poderse soltar tomo a colmillo en un intento de enterrarla en la gigantesca garra.

**-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **

Saya clavo el sable con tanta fuerza que logro penetrar la dura piel .

**-ARRRRRRRAGGGGGGGGGGG!**

El grito de dolor y coraje de Amshell no se hizo esperar, y simplemente la soltó. Por lo que ahora Saya caía a más de cincuenta metros de altura sin nada que detuviera el hecho de estrellarse contra el suelo. Tomo una rama de una árbol la cual se rompió y así sucesivamente, se pego con los troncos en la cara, el aire se le salió del estomago y al final aunque no callo con tanto impacto su cuerpo si recibió varios goles.

-**ah….ah….ah…-**

Se puso de cuclillas ahora con media cara llena de lodo.

**Eres muy idiota si crees que con eso podrías terminar conmigo.**

Frente a ella Amshell la miraba con esos ojos que la hacían estremecerce de la peor manera. Su brazo derecho se estaba cristalizando y junto cuando iba a llegar a su hombro lo arranco de su cuerpo. Justo antes de que Amshell pudiera regresar su atención a Saya, Nathan en su forma de chiropetero lo tomo del cuello con una de sus filosas dagas.

**-Apresúrate Saya!**

El grito la saco de inmediato del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba y corrió hacia Amshell quien en un intento de zafarse del agarra de Nathan, mordió la filosa extremidad de su hermano arrancándosela del rostro del brazo.

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-AHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!**

Fueron tantos gritos a la vez, que Saya no escucho el suyo propio por un momento. Se escucho un sonido sordo , la cabeza se Amshell cayendo al suelo. Miro las dos extremidades cristalizarse , Nathan aplasto la cabeza la cual se partió en miles de pedacitos como si fuera un pedazo de turrón.

Respiro agitadamente, aun sentía la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas. Levanto la mirada, todo había terminado. Todo. No lo podía creer, esta vez nadie regresaría a atormentar su vida, a poner en peligro a sus seres queridos, esta vez por fin podía ser feliz.

**-Bien hecho, niña linda…..**

Fue entonces cuando reparo en que Nathan estaba herido, el joven hombre se dejo de caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su forma humana , su mano derecha ya no estaba .

**-Nathan. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo te ayudo? –**

Lo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

**-Tranquila, estaré bien…ve a ver cómo están los demás….**

En ese momento recordó que Hagi Y Solomon estaban muy mal heridos, corrió por el sendero con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, sintió como su cuerpo le reclamo su abrupta acción, pues se encontraba terriblemente mallugado por los golpes.

A sus espaldas escucho como Nathan la seguía, no volteo pues no quería perder más tiempo. Corrió hacia Hagi, derrapándose cuando intento incarse a su lado.

**-Hagi…..Hagi….-**lo llamo tomándolo de su rostro-

Su caballero apretó los parpados antes de abrirlos lentamente para verla, le sonrió alegre y consoladoramente .

**Ganamos….Hagi…..ganamos….**

Y entonces aun con todo el dolor que sentía, hagi le sonrió como nunca. Saya no pudo contener sus lágrimas en esos momentos, y lloro como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, lloro y lloro de felicidad.

A su lado Nathan trataba de ayudar a Solomon, su mano extrañamente no sangraba pero Saya dudaba que con la debilidad de su cuerpo pudiera regenerarse.

**-Necesitamos llegar a la cabaña-**

**-Nathan, estamos demasiado débiles como para llevarlos hasta haya. Hay que hacer lo que podamos aquí y luego iremos a la cabaña.**

El rubio solo asintió y sin pensarlo mordió su muñeca para ponerla sobre los labios de solomon. A saya le sorprendió que a pesar de que se encontraba muy mal ayudara a su hermano , después de todo Solomon y Reila era todo lo que Nathan tenía.

* * *

Reila escucho un ruido en la entrada de la mansión y se puso de pie de inmediato, se quedo parada mirando la puerta de la recamara que había compartido con Solomon, pensando en si salir corriendo hacia el ruido o ser más precavida. Opto por lo primero.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando miro a Solomon parado frente a ella, corrió rápidamente y cuando pensaba que ya no había mucho espacio que los separa se lanzo a sus brazos.

**-Solomon! Sol! SOL!**

No paraba de llamarlo y aferrarse cada vez más fuerte a él.

**Reila….**

Fue en ese momento que se alejo de él solo lo justo para verlo mejor, llevaba varios moretones y su camisa estaba abierta . Los golpes debieron de ser lo sufrientemente fuertes como para que aun llevara su huella en la piel.

**Me vine en cuento me sentí bien, ni siquiera le avise a nadie. Solo deje una nota.**

Ella sonrió ante sus impulsos, pero recordó que tenía que preguntar por su hermano , por Nathan y por Saya, su rostro se contrajo un poco y levando la cara para verlo a los ojos.

**-¿Todos están bien?-**

**-Todos** – dijo con una sonrisa- **Incluso salve a tu hermano de un ataque, es por eso que estoy así. Así que si, supongo que las cosas están mejor con él y conmigo.**

No supo cómo reaccionar ante tales noticias , así que el al verla callada y con los labios ligeramente abiertos se limito a besarlos.

**-Cumpliré mi promesa, nos quedaremos aquí un par de meses.

* * *

**

Sentía en su interior un calor de lo mas incomodo, era como si los intestinos estuvieran calentándose, casi podía sentir el acido estomacal burbujeando en su estomago. Saya se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, por un lado sabía que no había nada por qué estar ansiosa, más que por el hecho de por fin ver a su familia, pero el hecho de enfrentar a Kai le removía todos los sentimientos.

Su hermano no había hecho más que apoyarla, no quería ni saber de la cara que debió poner cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí, de que había decidido irse en la noche sin despedirse, aun sabiendo que quizás no volvería nunca. Saya los había utilizado para tener una razón por la cual volver, pero utilizado a fin de cuentas.

Giro la perilla del departamento y entro.

**-Saya-**

David quien estaba en la sala se puso de pie al verla entrar sola.

-**Estas bien! .Pero…..**-miro la confusión en su rostro- **en donde está Hagi?**

El tono de voz había sido muy cuidadoso.

**-Le pedí que me dejara venir sola, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse Señor David. El hombre se sorprendió pero al instante le sonrió cálidamente**.

**-Kai está en su habitación, Julia y Louis salieron a comprar un par de cosas , no deben de tardar.**

Saya asintió levemente con la cabeza y subió las escaleras tomada del barandal, tremendamente agradecida de poder volver a ese lugar. Llego a la puerta de la habitación de su joven hermano, puso la mano en la perilla y la quito, dudo unos segundo y por fin se atrevió a abrir la puerta.

Kai estaba sentado en el buro acojinado que había junto a su ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

**-David, no quiero hablar con nadie-**

Saya sintió como el corazón se le encogía, Kai ni siquiera había volteado a ver.

**-Kai…..**

Tres letras habían bastado para que el susodicho volteara toda su atención a la puerta. Al ver a saya ahí se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla.

**-Saya!**

Tenía mucho que nadie la abrazaba así, ni siquiera con Hagi estaba esa sensación , una sensación que solo podía sentir entre los brazos de su hermano. Se sintió tremendamente protegida y amada, justo como cuando estas con tu familia y sabes que con ellos todo estará bien.

**Pensé…..por un momento …..creí que…..**

**-Perdón Kai, perdóname….**

Kai la tomo del rostro con sus dos manos, la miraba sonriendo y tremendamente feliz.

**-Por favor nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor saya.**

La abrazo nuevamente y ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que de ahí en adelante tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su familia.

* * *

Después de eso los días y las semanas se pasaron en la planificación de la boda, ni Saya ni hagi querían una fiesta o algo muy grande, pero gracias a la insistencia de todos los que los rodeaban terminaron accediendo. Nathan prometió regalarle el vestido de vivía a Saya, la muchacha no imagino que el rubio la haría medirse lo que a ella le parecieron, cientos y cientos de vestidos diferentes.

Todo pintaba para que ese día seria el mejor de sus vidas, se casaran en los jardines de la mansión de Joel y sería muy privado. Hagi de vez en cuando le hacía saber su preocupación, Reila y Solomon todavía no regresaban y le preocupaba que su hermana no fura a estar presente en su boda. Saya lo calmaba, pero sabía lo intensos que podía ser ese par por lo que esperaba que recordaran que pronto seria la boda.

Y sin más así fue, a dos semanas para la boda Reila y Solomon aparecieron después de dos meses de ausencia. Los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque el rubio la disimulo muy bien depositando un evos en la cabeza de su novia cuando miro la expresión de Hagi.

Hagi se guardo su sermón , ya no le encontraba razón para dárselo a Reila. Simplemente ahora que su hermana estaba ahí, se dedico a disfrutar las dos semanas que faltaban para el mejor día de su vida. Kai tomaba fotos de todos los preparativos y a todo momento se podía ver la luz resplandeciente de la cámara fotográfica, tal y como en esos días tranquilos.

La boda seria en la mansión de Joel, en sus grades jardines llenos de flores para ser mas precisos. Aunque asistiría solo un pequeño grupo de gente, planeaban celebrar todo el día y la noche, de no ser porque la pareja pensaba irse de luna de miel abrían festejado su recién ganada y merecida felicidad por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

**¿Estas nerviosa?.**

Saya había ido a la mansión de Nathan a medirse por última vez su vestido, lo hizo ahí pues no quería que Hagi lo viera antes de la boda. Reila, sentada en su cama , la miraba de manera suspicaz con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

**-Algo…..-** acepto Saya mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda, en un intento de bajar el cierre del elegante vestido-

Reila se puso de pie y la ayudo, bajando el cierre y entregándole su ropa a saya para que se cambiara.

**-No deberías de estarlo**- le dijo la joven de ojos grises mientras regresaba al maniquí el vestido.

Saya la miro atentamente, Reila le pareció extremadamente parecida a Hagi en ese momento, con su forma tan cuidadosa de hacer las cosas. En ese mismo momento reparo que nunca había hablado de su relación con Hagi, con la joven dueña de la habitación.

**Hagi va a estar fascinado** – dijo Reila mientras regresaba a la cama para sentarse en el borde. **¿Sucede algo?.**

-**Muchas gracias por todo**.- dijo saya cuando reparo en que se había quedado mirándola-

**- jajajaja-**

Reila soltó esa risita titilante y se dio cuenta que era la misma que Hagi solía soltar de vez en cuando.

-**Mi hermano y tú , tienen que estar juntos. Así es, así fue y así será siempre. Sé que hubo mucho drama antes pero, a mí nunca me paso por la cabeza separarlos, nunca y después de conocer a Solomon…..-**no puedo evitar sonreír**- después de conocerlo, entendí tantas cosas.**

Ahora estaban las dos en el cuarto de Reila hablando de hombres, tal y como un par de adolescentes. Tal y como se supone que debería de haber sido si las dos fueran humanas, pero no era el caso, ninguna era humana y lo agradecían desde hace tiempo.

**-Lo amas, ¿verdad?-**

-**Hm, Sol es…Solomon es eso que hace que vea las cosas mas magnificas de lo que son , Sol es todo para mi.

* * *

**

Acompañado de un clima de lo más agradable, propio de los principios de la primavera, el día de la Boda llego. Los jardines estaban revocantes de rosas por doquier, y los presentes vestían de la manera más elegante posible, como accesorio llevaban una sonrisa que era imposible de quitar.

Ese día pasó lo que nadie jamás hubiera pensado, todos fueron felices y era como si pudieran tocarla y arrancarla del aire.

Se había implementado una especie de caminito por la cual la novia llegaría al alatar, a los costados las filas de sillas blancas para que los asistentes se sentaran resplandecían con la luz del sol. Una delicada melodía se escucho y por ella paso Reila, seguida de Julia; Las dos damas de honor de la novia, Solomon pensó que el corazón se le saldría cuando miro a su novia caminar esos cinco metros, pero era el padrino de Hagi por lo que no podía permitirse ninguna clase de comportamiento inapropiado en la ceremonia.

La música ceso, solo para que la pequeña orquesta en vivo tocara una melodía mucho más hermosa, Saya apareció reluciente como nadie, iluminando todo a su paso, o quizás era la mirada que le brillaba al ver a Hagi, Kai le dio un beso en la frente y procedió a dejar la blanca mano de su hermana por la de su pronto esposo.

**Mis mejores deseos para los dos** – dijo kai con una sonrisa que amenazaba con hacer soltar unas lagrimas.

La ceremonia transcurrió con sonrisas , miradas de amor entre las parejas y al final un par de 'si acepto' hizo que todos se pararan de sus asientos y aplaudieran.

La ahora pareja de esposos compartieron un beso, y Saya sintió que de no ser por que Hagi la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura , abría flotado hasta el cielo. Se giraron y aun tomados de las manos Saya se dedico a mirar a cada uno, Kai ya no había podido reprimir las lagrimas y lloraba , Louis gritaba palabras de aliento a la pareja, Julia y David sonreían , Reila también lloraba y Solomon le paso un brazo por los hombros, antes de dedicarle un saludo a la feliz pareja.

* * *

Reila estaba demasiado entretenida mirando los rosales , que no se dio cuenta cuando Joel la llamo, fue hasta que el puso su mano en su hombro ella se dio cuenta de que había alguien más.

**-perdón , no te escuche**…..

El sonrió, llevaba una pequeña copa con vino en su mano derecha , misma que deposito en el borde se cemento próximo a ellos. Estaban en lo que era una diminuto puentecito , que estaba ahí solo para hacer los paseos por el jardín más amenos.

**Quería, despedirme de ti propiamente.**

En ese momento, ella le prestó toda la atención del mundo, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin entender por qué él se estaría despidiendo.

**-Pero….a donde…..**

-**Reila…..-** Joel la tomo de la mejilla derecha- **Te amo…**

Ella sintió la misma punsadita de culpabilidad que había sentido hace unos meses, pero con menos intensidad.

**Te amo , pero no puedo estar aquí, viajare por algunos lugares que tiene tiempo que no frecuento. La verdad es que me duele verte con Solomon , y por más que te ame lo mejor es que me aleje y me olvide de ti.**

**-Joel….**

-**Perdóname, el día que viniste me aproveche totalmente de tu estado, yo nunca debí de besarte ni pedirte que lo hicieras.**

- **Lo hice porque quise hacerlo, yo me sentía culpable….**

**-Lose, pero no eran las razones por las que me hubiera gustado que me correspondieras.**

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, después de todo Joel había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, y alejarse de el era algo que le dolía.

**Adiós Reila, nos veremos en algún tiempo.**

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y se alejo por el empedrado camino.

* * *

Hubo algo que Saya jamás sabría si fue verdad o solo su imaginación, y que jamás comentaría con nadie, ni siquiera con Hagi. Atrás, en la última hilera a la derecha, justo en el asiento de la esquina, miro a Diva. Su hermana llevaba un vestido como el de sus dos damas de honor, estaba de pie y tenía esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica de ella, de repente bajo y levanto la cabeza en un gesto de saludo. No estaba amenazante ni nada por el estilo, su hermana era la viva imagen de la paz y su mirada…..su mirada solo reflejaba cariño hacia su hermana.

**Felicidades Saya…..-** escucho en el viento después de que la imagen desapareció-

Y entonces una lágrima surco su rostro, una de pura felicidad, quizás Diva si había estado ahí, y nada le abría gustado más, jamás haber tenido que pelear con ella. A su lado Hagi le beso la cabeza, sin saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

**-Es hora de comenzar con mi promesa-**

Saya lo volteo a ver, hace años cuando esperaba que todo terminara pronto, le pidió a hagi que cuando todo terminara viajaran por el mundo, solo que esta vez no sería necesario que llevara a colmillo.

**Te amo Hagi, te amo con toda mi alma.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti…..**

Y alguien alguna vez dijo, que un mundo se crea cuando dos se besan.

**Fin.**

**Por fin lo termine, espero que estén complasidos con el final, me tarde por que tenia que tomarme el tiempo de redactar algo bueno para ustedes. Le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, los que me apoyaron hace algunos años cuando empeze esta historia y ahora que la termino. Espero que los que quieren escribir un fic lo hagan , no saben la gran experiencia que es. Creo que escribiré un prologo, lo que sucede después de un tiempo con los personajes , o quizás algunos one-shots si es que ustedes asi lo quieren.**

**A todos y cada uno de ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, les mando todo el amor y cariño del mundo en cualquier parte que estén!. Si quieren mantenerse en conacto conmigo, recuerden que tienen que estar registardos , la pagina no permite ver los e-mails a personas que no están registradas ofcialmente u.u .**

**Los adoro! Nos vemos en otra historia!**


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo: 1 año después.**

Joel's POV.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, para mí fue como aprender a respirar de nuevo. La verdad es que nunca supe en qué momento me enamore de Reila, ni en que momento casi la arrastro conmigo en mi torbellino de descontrol emocional. Al menos, el único consuelo que me quedaba era el saber que ella escogió, y que aunque no fui yo el elegido, tuve por unos minutos la fantasía de saber cómo sería estar juntos.

Así me sentía hace un año, como un perfecto desastre. Amaba tanto a Reila que no sabía cómo cerrar los ojos sin pensar en ella. Lo primero de hice fue alejarme de Paris, no me quedaría ahí a atormentarme más. Así que viaje por el mundo, me aleje de los lugares que pudieran traerme cualquier recuerdo de ella (Nueva York, Alemania, Japón y Grecia), aunque Reila jamás hubiera salido de Paris.

Se presumía que en Grecia estaba la isla de Solomon, esa en la que los dos solían pasar tiempo y la que nadie sabía su lugar, aun no estoy seguro si está localizada ahí, pero por las dudas no puse un pie en suelo griego.

Llegue a Canadá a mediados de año, pensaba planear mi siguiente viaje, y paso todo lo contrario. Conocí a Eugene, una hermosa chica de ascendencia francesa (me perturbo esto en un principio, puesto que Reila también es de esta nacionalidad), sin embargo poco a poco, como una serie de parches, me fui curando. Como si de una enfermedad se tratara, y como si mi corazón hubiera estado herido de muerte, me cure, ella me curo.

Así que un año después regrese a Paris, con Eugene. Un día nos encontramos a Solomon y Reila en el parque, no sentí las ganas de abrazarla y besarla como solía ser, todo lo contrario, la mire como la amiga que en un principio fue para mí.

Ella estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien, incluso le regalo una rosa a Eugene, como bienvenida a la ciudad dijo. Eran tan diferentes, mi Eugene tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos grandes y Miel, Reila tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos gatunos y grises.

Supongo que también hubo un final feliz para mi, aunque un poco después.

* * *

Kai's POV.

Las niñas ya tienen casi dos años. Tienen la energía suficiente para volverme loco. Afortunadamente Saya y Hagi regresaron hace un par de meses, por lo que nos visitan y nos ayudan con las niñas. Viven a unos quince minutos de aquí, en una casa que Joel les regalo, yo quise quedarme aquí por el momento estoy enfocado en las niñas, cuando estén más grandes aceptare el regalo de Joel y los tres nos haremos a vivir a una casa.

-TIO KAI,TIO KAIIIIIII ¡

Parece que me tengo que ir.

* * *

Solomon's POV.

Tome asiento en uno de los extremadamente cómodos sofás de mi habitación, el día de hoy salió el numero nuevo de la revista de Nathan, a lo largo del año se las arreglo para convencer a Reila a que hiciera unos trabajos de modelaje, no me molesta , todo lo contrario, me encanta verla llegar a la casa después de una sesión de fotos, es pura alegría.

El caso es que , Nathan y yo la estuvimos acosando hasta que decidió inscribirse en un concurso para elegir a la nueva modelo de la campaña de esta año de Chanel, Reila no quería , no se le hacía justo y nosotros queríamos que ganara pues porque …..Bueno la amamos. Por fin un día , creo que harta de nosotros, se inscribió en el dichoso concurso. Gano, las otras pobres muchachitas mortales no tenían oportunidad contra ella , ninguna persona lo tendría para ser verdad. Los chiropteros tenemos ese 'algo' que nos hace sobresalir de los demás, un encanto extra o algo así.

Así que, gracias a que Nathan hizo un escándalo sacando artículos de Reila y usándola como modelo en la revista, mi novia se volvió algo famosa en el mundo de la moda. Casi se me cae la cara de risa cuando veo a todos esos modelos tratando de conquistarla, pero en fin , la razón por la que tengo la revista en mis manos es porque le hicieron una entrevista a Reila, así que me dedicare a leer.

Preguntas típicas, respuestas que yo ya sé. Hasta que llego a unas que me llaman la atención.

_**Reila, Es verdad que Solomon Goldsmith y tu , se casaron el mes pasado?**_

_Solomon y yo estamos muy enamorados, pero no, no nos casamos. Aun somos muy jóvenes así que tenemos toda la vida por delante._

-**Toda la eternidad , querrás decir amor-**

Reila quien estaba recostada sobre mi hombro rio.

-**No les puedo decir eso, a menos que quieras aparecer en revistas como : 'Fui abducido por extraterrestres y mi novia es un vampiro'.**

Reí, ella es tan tremendamente espontanea que es un hecho que cada segundo a su lado será único, cada segundo de cada día de mi eternidad.

La recosté en el sillón y cole una de mis manos por debajo de mi camiseta, si era mía, acabábamos de hacer el amor hace unos minutos así que ¿Qué esperaban? . Acaricie su abdomen y pensé que en algún momento quería hijos de ella, uno, dos, no importaba el numero pero lo quería.

La bese en los labios y sonreí contra ellos, bendito el día en que la conocí.

* * *

Saya's POV.

A pasado un año desde que Hagi y yo nos casamos. Vivimos en una casa que Joel nos regalo, casi metió las llaves en mi gabardina por qué no queríamos aceptar un regalo tan lujoso. Debo decir que es el mejor de mi vida, tengo a Hagi, a mi familia , ah y a la nueva familia que estoy empezando con él.

Hace un mes di a luz a un niño precioso , tiene los ojos grandes y grises justo como Hagi y yo habíamos 'acordado' que sería un hijo cuando lo tuviéramos. El cabello es negro, y se parece tanto a Hagi que mi corazón se derrite cada que lo veo.

Ahora es él quien lo tiene en sus brazos, recuerdo cuando todos supieron que estaba embarazada, Kai me abrazo tan fuerte y me dio vueltas en el aire que creí que tenía un ataque de euforia.

Cabe destacar que la señorita Julia creó una medicina que me ayudara a estar despierta más tiempo, curiosamente después de que derrotamos a Amshell la pesadez de mi cuerpo fue desapareciendo, ya no tenía esas ganas de dormir, parece ser que es porque la naturaleza es muy debía y al no haber ningún peligro no tengo que dormir para recuperar energías.

Ahora puedo dormir como cualquier persona normal , por las noches y despertar en el día.

**Quiero otro**- dije con mi cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sofá-

Hagi me volteo a ver y levanto las cejas, aun con nuestro hijo en brazos.

**-¿Cómo dices?-**

**-Quiero otro. Quiero otro bebe.**

Lo oigo soltar una risita, esa que es tan sensual y que cada vez es más común oír.

**Pero Saya es muy pronto.**

Ahora fui yo quien rio, claro que era muy pronto. Además de que quería disfrutar al máximo a este bebe y por supuesto a su padre.

**-Lose pero, algún día. Quiero otro.**

**-De acuerdo, por mientras podemos practicar para que sea tan hermoso como él.**

Hagi dejo a nuestro hijo en la cuna y se aproximo a mi besándome mientras me tomaba de las dos mejillas, jamás la eternidad me había sabido tan deliciosa.

**Fin de Lover's**

* * *

**Ahora si , lo prometido es deuda y el final definitivo de etsa historia. A continuación les dire unas curiosidades del fic.**

**1.- Joel no iba a ser el rival de amores de Solomon, en un principio pensé en Moses el líder la gentuza incluso en Kai.**

**2.- Al final planeba que uno de los personajes además de Amshell mueriera.**

**Bueno si are una serie de one shots de Blood , serán fácil de leer por lo que quienes no hayan leído esta historia tambien podrán entender esos one shots. Aun nose con que pareja empezare pero luego del primer capitulo ustedes me diran que pareja quieren para el siguiente y asi será la secuencia.**

**En estos momentos estoy escribiendo dos Fanfics, uno es de Saint Seiya y El otro de la película Bastardos sin gloria, a alguien le interesa leerlos?. Nose si los publique por eso pregunto. Bueno, nos vemos pronto ;).**


	21. AVISO SECUELA

Hola mis adorados!

Este aviso es para decirles que are una secuela de Lover's, estará centrara en la relación de Solomon y reila, y un personaje más de la serie se incluye para crear un triangulo amoroso solo les diré que no es Joel. Estos meses he estado haciendo mi Tesis, pero en ratos en los que mi mente quiere descansar pensé en esta idea, le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y ya quería hacer algo nuevo. Planeo subir el primer capitulo a finales de diciembre, así que espérenlo :D. Espero que les guste , cualquier opinión es bien recibida leeré los reviews que dejen a este aviso :D.

Un saludo y un abrazo!


	22. Passion, Love and Bites secuela

Chicos muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes! .

Les comento que la secuela de Lover's Ya esta en la pagina y se llama **: Passion, Love and Bites , **debido a que ustedes pidieron mas capítulos de Solomon x oc el fic gira en torno a ellos. Ya están listos 7 capitulos que pueden pasar a leer. Actualizo la historia frecuentemente por lo que es un fic activo.

Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo en la secuela de esta historia : **Passion, Love and Bites .**


End file.
